


Polyamory in the Paddock

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 65,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a rookie in F1 is no easy task, but at least Jo has some friends around to make it a little easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Me in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write a series involving Jo this year (no surprise) and I got to thinking that it would be fun to write about my ot4 (Marcus/Kevin/Jolyon/Stoffel) since I love writing about polyamory, so that's where this is going. ~~Also it's going to end up Explicit rated ;D~~

"How was testing?" Jo offered Stoffel another biscuit which he accepted, nibbling at it so as to make it last longer. He knew that feeling, having to savour every little treat because their diets were so restrictive.

"Not too bad, car could be better but I still wish I was driving it this year." Stoffel sighed, they'd stopped talking about the rumours, that Alonso could leave or Jenson might quit, it all seemed like a cruel joke on Stoffel who was waiting and ready to drive the car. And Jo knew that he'd do a better job of it too. "Are you doing the testing for Renault?" Stoffel said, rousing Jo out of his thoughts.

"Don't know yet. Nothing's been decided." Jo fidgeted with his cup of tea, debating whether to ask Stoffel or not, but in the end he just had to know. "You're friends with Kevin, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Stoffel's lips picked up at the corners, a curious smile. "You want to know if the rumours are true, if he's going to replace Pastor."

"Yes." Jo exhaled, slumping down in his seat.

"Nothing's been confirmed yet." Stoffel slid across the sofa, moving the mismatched cushions out the way, to give Jo a hug. "Kevin's a good guy. I think you two will get on well."

"That's not the problem, I'm sure he's lovely." Jo sighed, cuddling closer to Stoffel so that he could whisper to him. "Pastor would be easy to beat, but Kevin… I know if I don't do well then that's it, I'll be dropped at the end of the year."

Stoffel stroked his back, comforting him, the sound of his hand running over the wool was soothing. "Kevin will push you, and you'll be a better driver for it. As for the year after, who knows, no matter how well you do there's always others clamouring for the seats."

Jo could hear the pain in Stoffel's voice, he knew that he could see his chance of driving in Formula One slipping away, and his drive in Super Formula wasn't finalised yet either. "You'll get there, we'll race together." Jo held Stoffel tight, there was a familiar scent to him, like running through a forest in the rain.

"I should head to the airport." Stoffel put his coffee mug down and stood up, heading for the door.

"I'll drive you." Jo grabbed his car keys, slinging on his jacket as Stoffel picked up his bag.

The drive didn't take long, and they didn't get much chance to say goodbye, Jo wishing him a safe trip and then waving from the car, it was the quickest way. But Jo was glad that Stoffel had stopped by, let him put all of his worries into context, and at least he'd have a friend in the paddock, well, another friend in the paddock, Marcus was going to be there too. And at this rate, it was looking like he'd have Kevin as his teammate. Maybe this year wouldn't be too bad, he could worry about next year later.

***

Marcus was lying on the beach in Thailand, relaxing after a long day training when he saw something that made him sit up.

_Magnussen set to replace Maldonado_

He opened up the article and scanned through it, looking to see if it was a done deal. Last time he'd spoken to Kevin he'd said that he was probably going to be a reserve driver and now it seemed like he was going to get a chance to race again. Marcus checked his messages but there was nothing from Kevin and he couldn't even work out what time it would be back in Europe but he didn't care, he just wanted to talk to Kevin, see if it was true, if his friend had really got a drive for next year.

Marcus called Kevin, it rang a few times, and then he heard a sleepy sounding Kevin say, "Hi."

"What time is it there?" Marcus asked, wondering if he really should have waited, but it was too late now, Kevin was awake.

"Three ish."

"I saw the headlines. Is it true? Do you have a drive with Renault?" Marcus was buzzing with excitement, listening to the hiss of static on the line.

"Not yet. I have to wait and see." Kevin sounded strangely neutral, Marcus would have expected him to be happy, but after the year that he'd been through he didn't blame Kevin for not getting his hopes up. He'd been promised so much in the past, only for it never to materialise.

"I'll have my fingers crossed for you." Marcus wished that he could be there, give his friend a hug, but this was the best that he could do from so far away.

"Thanks. You'll be one of the first to know when the contract's signed." There was something being yelled in Danish, Marcus couldn't make it out over the crackly phone line. "I've got to go, promised to take my little brother karting. Enjoy your holiday."

Marcus could hear Kevin's cheeky grin as he hung up, he knew that this wasn't really a holiday, although it was a nice break from the cold.

He tried calling Jo, hoping he'd have more information on the situation, but there was no answer and Marcus wondered how he was coping with the news.

***

Stoffel was out for a run when he felt his phone buzz, he was going to ignore it but then he saw who was calling. Kevin.

"Hi," Stoffel said, trying to breathe normally so that he wasn't panting down the phone at Kevin.

"You and Jo are quite good friends, right?" Kevin's voice sounded strained, like he was about to laugh.

"Yes, why?"

"We're going to be teammates next year."

Stoffel squealed out loud, startling a lady walking her dog, he let out a little laugh, wondering how strange he looked standing in the middle of the park, waving his hand as though Kevin was here with him, rather than at home. "Congratulations!"

"I've still got my fingers crossed for you." Kevin still sounded happy, but Stoffel felt a stab of pain, both his friends had got a drive, in a constructor team no less, with each other as teammates, while he got to watch the McLaren-Honda struggle from the garage.

"Thanks. We'll have to celebrate this properly." Stoffel smiled, he wanted Kevin to know that he was happy for him, no matter what his own situation was.

"Soon, no-one's meant to know yet." Kevin's cheeky laugh sounded devilish through the phone's tiny speakers and it made Stoffel laugh as well.

Stoffel said goodbye, preparing to get back to his run when he saw a tweet telling the whole world that Kevin was going to race for Renault. He shook his head, nothing stayed secret for long in Formula One.

***

All the messages congratulating him had been flowing in for a couple of days and now here he was, in Paris, getting ready to be announced as one of Renault's drivers.

The announcement itself was like any other media event, smiling and answering questions, although Kevin was happy to be here, it was worth it, because it meant that he was going to drive in Formula One.

He didn't know that the driver sitting next to him felt the same, happy that he was going to be lining up on the starting grid in Melbourne. And hoping, that he would have a car good enough to show everyone that he deserved to be in Formula One.

*

Jo was sitting in Kevin's room, beer in hand, listening to him talk about his family. He looked so calm and happy, smiling away as they chatted.

"What about you?" Kevin asked, and Jo blinked a few times before realising that he hadn't been paying attention. "Do you miss home?"

Jo nodded, it was one of the things that came with the job and he was lucky that his dad could come to so many of the races. "Although the factory and home aren't that far away for me, just a couple of hours drive."

"You're lucky." Kevin finished his beer and went to get two more. He tipped up Jo's bottle in a bid to get him to drink quicker, but it ended up spilling out over his chin. They both laughed, Kevin handed Jo another beer, which he took with a smile.

"If you want, the spare bed at mine's free. You may have to fight the dog for it, but it's there if you want it." Jo laughed, he wasn't sure why he was trying to be friends with Kevin, in all his years racing only Marcus had gone from being teammate to friend. But there was something about Kevin, he was easy to be around and Jo felt like they could be friends.

"Thanks, I might take you up on that." Kevin bit his lip, before taking another sip of his beer. They chatted for a while until they were disturbed by a knock on the door. It was really quite late, was it housekeeping?

Kevin shrugged before getting up to answer the door and Jo heard a familiar voice. Stoffel.

"Surprise! I thought we could celebrate your new drive!"

"Cool, Jo's here."

Stoffel came leaping though, bottle of champagne in hand and gave Jo a big hug, which had Kevin smiling. Jo had managed to avoid Kevin's hugs so far, but it wasn't anything personal, he just needed to get to know people before he was comfortable with them hugging him.

Kevin pulled over the chair from the desk, offering Stoffel the comfy chair before going to get glasses. Jo watched as he brought over two glasses and a mug, he wasn't sure there was a rule against toasting a new job with a mug of a champagne, but it did seem a little bit comical.

Jo accepted the mug with a smile, flinching as Kevin opened the champagne and sloshed it into the glasses.

"To racing!" Stoffel said, as he raised his glass. They toasted before all taking a sip, laughing at how silly they must look.

"To friends!" Kevin put his glass in as the others did the same, smiling at Jo as their glasses clinked, spilling champagne onto the table.

It was pleasant, Kevin was easy to get on with and Stoffel made sure that Jo wasn't left out of the conversation. Jo hadn't realised that Kevin and Stoffel had been friends for such a long time, racing each other in the junior series. At least all the problems at McLaren didn't seem to have affected their friendship, which was nice, and it gave Jo hope that he and Kevin could be friends as well as teammates this year.

Jo's phone buzzed, startling him and he saw that he had a message.

Marcus: _I'm in Paris, outside your hotel room. Where are you?_

"Marcus is in Paris."

"Cool, tell him to come here." Kevin went to find another cup and he looked around for another chair but there was none to be found. "It'll be easier if we all just sit on the bed."

Stoffel laughed, and Jo suddenly felt like an intruder, Kevin and Stoffel were slipping out of their jeans and making themselves comfy. But he was saved from his thoughts by a knock on the door, Marcus was here.

Jo saw that Kevin was watching them hug, and he wanted to tell Kevin that it wasn't personal. Marcus yawned and headed straight for the bed, dumping his bag and slipping off his shoes and jeans before making himself comfy. Jo took his jeans off, waiting for someone to say something, but no-one did.

Marcus yawned again before cuddling in, falling asleep on Jo as he stroked his hair. Jo felt his breathing change and he knew that he'd dozed off.

"Are you two…?" Kevin smiled, and Jo looked confused.

"No. Just friends." Jo went back to stroking Marcus' hair as he slept, oblivious to everything going on around him. "Why? Are you two...?"

"No. Well…" Stoffel stared at Kevin, waiting for him to nod before carrying on. "Long ago, when we were young and away from home, we got drunk after a race, and ended up making out in the motorhome."

They both laughed, Jo had heard similar stories about a lot of the other racers, but it wasn't something he'd ever experienced.

"You were a good kisser," Kevin said, his cheeky grin said that he was teasing, and yet there was something about his tone of voice that made Jo think there was something more. Although he was starting to feel fuzzy, the beer and champagne catching up with him, and it was exciting to be here, surrounded by friends and sharing secrets. He missed out on all this when he was a teenager, busy racing and studying, he didn't really have time for it, so it was nice to finally have it.

"Still am." Stoffel gave Kevin a kiss on the cheek, and Jo looked away, blushing.

"I should wake Marcus, get him back to my room." Jo said, although he knew that he'd probably end up having to deal with a very grumpy Marcus if he woke him.

"You can stay here, there's space for everyone." Kevin pulled the duvet back, helping to roll Marcus under it as they curled in around him, thankfully they were all skinny guys, or they wouldn't have fitted.

The last thing that ran through Jo's head was the feeling that it was going to be a good year, with his friends around every weekend, and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Fun in the Spanish Sun

Jo had been waiting for winter testing since October, and now it was finally here he just wanted to run up and down the paddock screaming. He wasn't going to do that, but he really felt like the excitement was going to burst out of him.

Which was why waiting for his car to be ready was the worst kind of torture. Marcus had stopped by the garage to wish him luck, as had Stoffel, and his brother had texted to say whoever finished highest would buy dinner, although that was most likely to be Jo because there were only going to be eleven of them on track compared to the twenty-five that Will would be competing with. But he felt like it was his duty as big brother to look after him, so he'd have ended up buying him dinner anyway.

But the one person he hadn't seen was Kevin, and he was meant to be in the garage. Even though he wasn't in the car he should be here and going over the data. Jo knew that he had to do it on the two days that he wasn't driving, but was Kevin exempt?

He was being ushered into the car, finally, glad to have something to do, and to be able to show everyone what he was capable of.

Nine hours later Jo was sitting in the debrief, engineers going over the meagre data from his thirty-two laps. Thirty-two laps. Thirty-two slow laps at that, he was beaten by the Manor, although it was Pascal driving so that made him feel less awful about it, if he'd been beaten by Rio he'd have probably just packed his bags and left.

Kevin was giving him pitying looks across the room and he wished that he wasn't here, having another driver about only made it worse, although Esteban had already got in a few kind words. At least the engineers were fairly sure what they could do to fix all the little niggles, so he should have a better day tomorrow.

All he could do now was slink back to his hotel and wait for his brother to show up so they could go and get dinner. The shower at least made him feel human and when he heard a knock on the door he leapt out to answer it, but he didn't expect to see Marcus standing there.

"Hi, I'm going to put some clothes on." Jo left the door open as he scurried towards his bag, throwing on a t-shirt and shorts.

"Not the hot date you were expecting?" Marcus laughed, and Jo gave him a glare.

"I was waiting for Will, he's coming here since he was doing his testing at Aragon." Jo found his phone, checking to see if he had any messages before siding it in his pocket.

"How's he doing?" Marcus made himself comfy on the bed and Jo sat down next to him.

"Good, still getting taller."

They both laughed and Jo stretched out, allowing their feet to touch, and Marcus yawned.

"How can you be tired? It's not even eight yet." Jo moved his arm so that Marcus could snuggle in, running his fingers through Marcus' hair as his breathing grew shallow and he drifted off to sleep. Jo was going to rest his eyes for a bit, but he ended up dozing off too.

A cough startled him out of his slumber and he woke to see Will standing at the end of his bed, phone in hand, taking photos with a grin on his face.

"Mum'll be happy that you've found someone." Will smirked as Jo tried to slide his arm out from under Marcus, all the blood seemed to be cut off and his arm was numb. He rubbed it to try and get the blood back into it and he wiped the crusted drool from his face.

"Have you had dinner?" Jo asked, for all the teasing, the mere mention of the word mum, activated big brother mode and he knew that he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't look after Will.

"No, you?" Will sat on the end of the bed, flicking through something on his phone before saying, "There's a place that does good burgers nearby."

"Burgers? With driving in the car tomorrow?" Jo's stomach rumbled and it was times like this that he wished he picked a different career, one where he could eat without feeling guilty, but it wasn't going to stop him having a nice dinner with his brother.

"And you can bring your boyfriend." Will laughed again and Jo lazily swotted at him, with zero intention of actually making contact.

"Ha ha ha. So funny. We're just friends." Jo tried to wake Marcus and got mumbling in Swedish, he had to mention food before he even opened his eyes and even then it took at least five minutes of coaxing to get him out and into the car.

Dinner was nice, and it wasn't until they were at the restaurant that Jo suddenly realised he should have invited Kevin, and Stoffel, but it was too late now. Maybe next time.

*

"How was your day?" Stoffel asked, brushing Kevin's fluffy hair out of his eyes.

"Same as yours." Kevin was sprawled out on his bed, Stoffel sitting next to him as he scrolled through his phone.

"Hey, at least you get to drive the car eventually."

"Sorry." Kevin looked up at Stoffel and he really did look angelic, and sorry, like that.

"Want to grab Jo and Marcus and get some food?" Stoffel gave Kevin a hug, hugs made everything better, especially for Kevin.

"Yeah." Kevin sat up, looking around for his shoes.

It didn't take him long to do his hair and they were strolling along the corridor, heading towards Jo's room. But there was no answer.

"Call him, I'll call Marcus." Kevin smirked, the odds are Jo and Marcus were together somewhere, so it was just a case of who had their phone turned on.

"No answer."

"Same here. Want to order room service and watch movies?" Kevin knew that movies alone would be enough to lure Stoffel.

They ate food that they probably shouldn't but Stoffel had time before his season started, and Kevin would make sure that he did a little extra training tomorrow before he got in the car on Wednesday.

*

It was late when Jo stumbled back into his room, he checked his phone and saw Stoffel's message. He felt guilt, but it wasn't deliberate, he'd make it up to them, there'd be plenty of time for them all to hang out over the next couple of weeks.

***

Forty-two laps. _Forty-two_. When he'd fallen asleep last night and hoped that he would get more laps today, he meant significantly more. Maybe not a hundred like some of the other drivers and teams, but sixty or so would have been nice, not five extra laps.

He slunk back to his room for the second day in a row, switched his phone off and went to sulk in the bath. It wasn't very grown up, but he just didn't want to talk to anyone for a while.

It was late when Will woke him, the water cold and the skin on his fingers was completely wrinkled.

"You should eat something." Will sounded exactly like their dad and Jo knew that there was going to be no arguments.

"Fine."

Jo wasn't sure if someone could eat angrily but he was trying his best, stabbing at his salad with a fork until it was all gone and Will seemed satisfied.

"Marcus came looking for you. And Stoffel… And Kevin."

Jo sighed, he wasn't used to having people who worried about him. Well, he always had his family but he wasn't used to having friends that cared about him. "It's late, I'll talk to them all tomorrow."

Will nodded, although Jo could see that he wasn't completely convinced.

***

"I was starting to think that you were avoiding me." Kevin said. Jo jumped, he hadn't seen him wandering up to his table at breakfast, and Will hadn't warned him.

Kevin sat down with them, watching Jo as he sipped at his cup of tea.

"No. I'm just not used to having people who miss me." Jo smiled and Kevin put out a hand, not actually touching, there were so many cameras around but the gesture spoke volumes.

"We may be rivals on track, but off track we're friends."

Jo nodded as Kevin's engineer beckoned for him to get ready. It was his turn in the car for the next couple of days, and as much as he wanted to come out top in testing, he wanted Kevin to have a good run in the car too.

*

"I can't believe you got a hundred laps in." Jo shook his head at how unfair it was, although he'd get another shot in the car. He was picking at a stray piece of sushi, unsure of how Stoffel found it in Spain, and how he managed to find a place that made it as well as any that he'd had in Japan.

Kevin just laughed, and Marcus yawned, they'd barely finished dinner and already he was making himself comfy, resting his head on Jo's lap.

"At least you guys get to drive the car. I have to watch." Stoffel sighed and Kevin gave him a hug as the sound of Marcus softly snoring filled the room.

Kevin sniggered and Jo wrapped his arm around his shoulders, he'd gotten used to Marcus curling up and sleeping wherever and whenever. And last year when they were at all the races together, he'd resumed using Jo as a pillow as often as possible.

The three of them had chatted away before Kevin decided to call it an early night, and Stoffel had left with him. Jo made himself comfy and watched a film, Marcus still snuggled in next to him, oblivious to the sound blaring out of the tv.

Jo was drifting off to sleep when the door clicked open, and Will appeared, he'd been having dinner with dad, although he was sure that he'd had an ulterior motive for disappearing, so that he could be a good little brother and give Jo space with Marcus.

"Is he ever awake?" Will asked, and Jo felt Marcus stir, but not wake. "I'll sleep on the sofa." Will winked and Jo wanted to tell him that Marcus wasn't his boyfriend, again, for what would be at least the twentieth time over the last few days. He found himself wondering what a relationship would be like but he couldn't see any difference from friendship, apart from the obvious one, and he wasn't sure if it was worth all the hassle.

Jo held Marcus as he slept, happy to have a friend close, and Will not kicking him in his sleep.

***

Jo wished that he didn't have to go back to the factory, but he wasn't the only one, there was so much data to go over and the simulator was there so they could run any changes through that before the next testing session. Kevin had another good run today and that meant lots of data.

He knew that he'd see everyone again in a few days, but he'd got used to having them around, and his flat was going to be so empty with just him in it.

***

"Stoffel's not in yet." Kevin flicked through his phone and laughed, showing Marcus a photo of him standing in the garage scratching himself. Jo sniggered, but stopped the second that Marcus glared at him.

"Why are you looking at those?" Marcus asked, he yawned even though they'd only been awake for a few hours.

"Boredom?" Kevin shrugged.

"You'll regret saying that when we're back at the track, dealing with the media." Jo was sure of it, although they weren't doing anything at the moment, it was better than the alternative.

"Movie?" Kevin said, and Marcus nodded.

"Are you going to stay awake for it?" Jo asked Marcus, and he nodded again, although Jo could see that his eyes were already starting to close.

The movie had barely started when Marcus let out a soft snore and cuddled into Jo. He didn't notice Kevin's strange look as Jo ran his fingers through Marcus' hair.

***

Tuesday saw another successful day in the car, for Kevin, and Jo was hoping that it meant he'd have a couple of good days, and by the time that Wednesday rolled round, Jo was secretly confident.

He was chatting away to Kevin about setting up the car when Kevin said something that threw him. "It's cool if you and Marcus are dating."

Kevin looked at him, waiting for a response but Jo was speechless, Will joking about it was one thing, but Kevin was asking, seriously, if he and Marcus were together.

Jo breathed a sigh of relief when Kevin's engineer waved to say that the car was ready, leaving him standing, staring into space as he tried to work out how he felt about it all.

*

Watching Kevin effortlessly rack up the laps in the car was almost torture, until he remembered that this meant they'd got a reliable car, and he was going to get another shot at driving it over the next couple of days.

The debrief at the end of the day saw everyone smiling and happy, Kevin looked like his face would split if his smile got any bigger, but third was an amazing achievement. They were definitely heading in the right direction and it was all looking good.

Jo was so excited about his turn in the car tomorrow that he managed to push all his worries about what people, and more importantly Kevin, thought about him and Marcus out of his mind.

He got an early night and he slept with a smile on his face, visualising the track as his mind replayed it in detail while his body rested.

***

_Why me?_

Jo couldn't believe his luck, after the four days of clear running that Kevin had, here he was standing in the garage, waiting for the engineers to fix the problem with the gear box. But once he'd got going it was a definite improvement on his previous days in the car, and he'd come so close to racking up a hundred laps.

Now, Jo was sitting in his room, Marcus sprawled out next to him as they both rested. Jo wasn't sure why Marcus was tired, all he'd done today was watch from the garage, although it was exhausting in its own way.

Marcus had been telling him all about his brother and how he'd done at a local karting competition when he stopped and stared at Jo. "What's wrong?"

Jo was sure that he looked confused but he had been listening, the perks of being an F1 driver, he could listen and worry at the same time. Marcus cuddled in and Jo wanted to tell him that this was the problem, that they were friends and yet they were almost too close to just be friends, but that he wasn't sure if he actually had feelings for him, or if it was just people getting into his head.

He sighed and held Marcus a little tighter. "I think I might have feelings for you. Is that crazy?" Jo held his breath as he waited for Marcus to say something but there was no answer, and when Jo looked down he could see why. Marcus was asleep. He'd finally managed to get the words out and he was asleep. Not that it was a surprise, he'd never met anyone who slept as much as Marcus.

Jo laughed, before cuddling in properly, this was going to be the last night that they got to spend together. They were all heading off on Friday night, the equipment packed up and heading for Australia, or back to the factory.

He wrapped his arms around Marcus and he latched onto Jo's hand, holding it tight as Jo fell asleep, Marcus' presence alone enough to calm all the worries that Jo had and let him get a good night's sleep.

***

Not having Kevin in the garage had felt strange but he didn't have too long to worry about it. In the end he'd racked up a good number of laps and he was feeling confident about Melbourne.

"Good week?" Will asked, as they were sat at the airport waiting for their flight home.

"Yes?" Jo wasn't sure why it came out sounding like a question, although he still hadn't figured everything out, but maybe having a few days to himself would help him puzzle it out. Even though he was going to miss having the three of them around, and it was going to be Australia before he saw Marcus again. Probably the same for Stoffel too, although it was less than two weeks away now. At least he'd see Kevin in the factory.

"Want to talk about it?" Will flicked through his phone, watching Jo out of the corner of his eye as his brow furrowed in confusion.

Jo sighed, was he really going to tell his little brother everything? Although he seemed to have a better grip on relationships, aged just nineteen, than Jo had now. But he wasn't sure where to start so he just shook his head, opting instead for silence.

The squawk of the flight announcer shook Jo out of his thoughts, they headed for their gate and Jo was sure that once he was back home, everything would make sense.

***

Jo was back in the factory before the circus of the fly-aways began. They were going to be on the road for a while before getting back to Europe.

"Does your offer still stand?" Kevin asked, and Jo looked at him with confusion. Although that was fast becoming his normal face lately. For all the time alone, he still wasn't sure how he felt about Marcus, and he wasn't sure who to turn to. As much as he wanted to believe that Kevin was a friend, he wasn't sure that their friendship had quite that level of trust yet.

"The spare bed?" Kevin whispered, there didn't appear to be anyone around but they never knew.

"Yes. Of course." Jo looked relieved and so did Kevin. "I'm leaving here about seven, is that okay?"

The rest of the day flew by, hundreds of laps completed in the simulator, hopefully that was all the kinks with the new car worked out, as this was going to be the last chance for any major changes.

Small talk made up most of the drive home, but Jo didn't mind, it was relaxing. Kevin seemed happy to do all the talking and that suited him, he didn't have a lot to say.

It felt like his mind was taken over by all his worries about relationships, or his lack of experience with them. He wished that he had someone to talk to, who would tell him that his, for lack of a better word, crush on Marcus was just him longing for attention, rather than actual romantic or sexual attraction. But the more he thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense, he'd been friends with Marcus for years, knew almost everything about each other, and he was so easy to be around. It couldn't be that simple though? Or could it?

Pasta for dinner wasn't exciting but with their pre-race diets now in full effect there was no room left for sweeties or treats of any kind. They would all have to wait for the winter break.

They watched a movie, picking at the plot holes in Syfy's evening film, although really part of the reason they'd chosen it was because of it's ridiculous plot and even more ridiculous name.

As the credits started to roll, Jo said, "I'll check that the spare bed is clear." He knew that Kevin had an early flight, and he was exhausted anyway.

Kevin could hear Jo ordering the dog to get down, but it didn't seem to be working. When he went through he saw the dog staring at Jo, and Kevin knew that it was game over.

"It would be cruel to move him." Kevin leant down to pet the dog, and he wagged his tail, without showing any sign of getting off the bed.

"You can have my bed, I'll sleep on the sofa." Jo wasn't sure how he always ended up losing in a battle of wits with a dog, but Kevin was right, it did seem cruel to move him when he was comfy.

"Don't be silly, there's room for both of us." Kevin took Jo's hand and led him to the bedroom. The intimacy of hand holding sent sparks through his body and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

Jo slunk off to the bathroom, returning wearing just his boxers and a t-shirt, and Kevin had already made himself comfy in the bed.

Kevin reached out for a hug and Jo flinched, he didn't mean to do it, but Kevin saw it.

"Why won't you let me hug you?"

Jo sighed, he wished that he was more comfortable around people, it would definitely make things easier with the fans but it just wasn't in his nature. "I just need to be comfortable around people before letting them hug me."

"Are you comfortable enough to share a bed?"

He felt guilty for making Kevin feel awkward, but he just wasn't quite there with him, but it would come in time.

"Yes." Jo was expecting Kevin to sulk or huff, but there was none of that. Instead Kevin curled up on his side, allowing Jo to snuggle in around him, their backs pressed together as they drifted off to sleep.

Jo slept better than he had in a while, and he woke the next morning disappointed that Kevin was gone.

There was a note left on the bedside table, and Jo laughed when he read it.

_Thanks for a good night's sleep K x_


	3. Down Under

Jo was home after a long day filming and when he checked his phone he saw that there was a missed call from Marcus. He tried to work out what time it would be in Sweden, and when he couldn't remember if he had to add an hour or take one away he decided just to call him anyway. If he was asleep already then he wouldn't answer.

It rang a few times and just when Jo thought about hanging up, he heard a very sleepy sounding Marcus. "Hey."

"Hey."

"How was your day?" Marcus yawned and Jo found himself yawning too, he made himself comfy on the bed, the dog leaping up to join him, even though he wasn't allowed up. Although that had never stopped him, and Jo was too much of a softie to tell him to get down.

"Fun. Tiring." Jo had enjoyed it, but it had brought up a lot of old memories. "I never realised that my dad called Martin when I was in the hospital. I can't imagine how awful it was for my parents."

"You pulled through, it's all okay now." Marcus made a kiss sound down the phone and Jo smiled, but he wished that Marcus was here, or he was there so he could have a hug. He held his dog a little tighter, ruffling his fur as he curled in.

"When's your flight?" Jo just wanted to change the subject, he knew that they were both flying out tomorrow. He'd see him Friday, they were going to hang out so that they could beat the jet lag together, although Jo knew that trying to keep Marcus awake when he wanted to sleep was going to be tiring in and of itself.

"Tomorrow. But I won't be there until Friday."

"I'll make sure I have the coffee ready." Jo laughed, he couldn't wait to see Marcus again, and Stoffel and Kevin. Race weekends had definitely got a lot more sociable for him this year. "I'll see you soon."

"Vi ses."

*

Just seeing Marcus' smile had Jo grinning, although he was holding a large coffee with his name on it, which might have been part of it.

"I love you." Marcus said to the coffee, and Jo felt his heart race, was it hearing those words? Or just the fact that Marcus was here? Although the time apart had let Jo put it all in perspective, mostly. They were good friends and that was why there were so close, it didn't have to be anything more, he couldn't bear to lose Marcus as a friend. But that hadn't stopped his mind wondering what 'more' would be like.

Jo laughed, hoping that it didn't sound nervous, and Marcus thanked him for the coffee. "You're looking tanned."

"We had a little bit of sun at home." Marcus nudged Jo with his elbow, causing his coffee to spill onto the table. Jo was sure that Marcus' definition of a little bit of sun was very different to his. "Although since you don't tan, maybe it was best that you went back to Britain."

Last time he'd got too much sun he was a teenager and it had been painful to race with, so he'd definitely learned his lesson the hard way. He now carried sunscreen everywhere he travelled, the sort that lasts all day, given that he had so little time to spend putting it on. And he was definitely going to need it here in Australia.

"I'm prepared, Monday we're filming on the beach." Jo had no idea what they were going to be doing, just that they were going to the beach, although it would be good to do something to stop jet lag catching up with him.

"You and Kevin can build sandcastles." Marcus smirked as he downed his coffee, Jo was still sipping at his but sitting around the airport all afternoon wasn't his idea of relaxing so he slurped down his coffee, wiping the splashes away before grabbing his bag and heading for the door, Marcus beside him.

The taxi ride to the hotel didn't take long, and Jo decided to hang around while Marcus checked in, he didn't have anything particular to do, and at least this way he could keep an eye on him. Jo was sure that if they agreed a time and place to meet later, that he'd only be back here trying to wake Marcus up after a nap.

Jo sat on the floor while Marcus took a shower and changed after all those hours on a plane. If he'd sat on the bed he'd have only ended up sleeping, and Marcus was more likely to join him than wake him. His eyelids were heavy and he was jolted awake as his head slumped down, jerking him awake.

He tried to read but it was only making him sleepy again and just as he was starting to think that Marcus had managed to fall asleep in the shower, he emerged, dressed and looking more awake than he had before.

"Ready to go?" Marcus slung his wallet and passport in his pockets, checking twice that he had the key for his hotel room.

Jo nodded and they headed across town to where Renault were staying, it was an equally generic hotel as the one Marcus was staying in, and Jo made a point of being in and out the shower in less than five minutes, although he knew that if Marcus fell asleep there'd be no waking him.

He was relieved to see Marcus still awake as he towelled off, rooting through his suitcase for some weather appropriate clothes.

It was still early in the day when they strolled out into warm, humid air, heading towards the sights, all they had to do was make it until the sun set, get some dinner and maybe hit the gym and that would be enough to stave off the jet lag.

In the end they'd strolled down the beach until the sun started to set, sitting on the sand and watching it set before wandering back to Jo's hotel for dinner, eaten in the restaurant. Room service was too big a risk for them falling asleep without eating the food. And they'd run it all off in the gym, nothing too intensive, but enough to make them tired enough to sleep well.

They said goodnight at Jo's door, a hug that Jo just wanted to wrap himself in, and then Marcus was gone.

Jo lay out on the bed, exhausted and confused. _Marcus is just a friend, and nothing more. Just a good friend._

Those thoughts swirled through his head as he slept, conjuring up images to make him question his decision not to tell Marcus how he felt, but in the end his logical mind won. Dating and racing was a bad combination. Dating someone that he was racing, there was no way that would ever work.

*

Sunday was a lazy day, everything quiet for now, the media frenzy not quite up to full force as the four of them lay out on the bed in Kevin's room, watching a movie.

Kevin was scrolling through his phone when he started laughing. He held his phone out so they could all see and Jo realised it was a photo of him.

"Thanks mate." Jo shrugged, moving his arm so that he could get some blood back into it.

"What is that face?" Stoffel looked at the photo suspiciously, and Jo wondered how easy it would be just to use Marcus' seemingly fool-proof trick of sleeping to get out of everything at all times.

"It's just my face." Jo shrugged, there were always photographers everywhere on a race weekend, so there were bound to be some bad shots.

"Anger? Sadness? Warm?" Marcus laughed before seeing Jo's frown and cuddling back in under his arm.

"It was watching Romain bin it at Luffield. Just so you know." Jo tried to fold his arms but Marcus was in the way and he was sure that his scowl said that he wasn't best chuffed. "Anyway, some of us just aren't photogenic like you two are."

Kevin and Stoffel batted their eyelids at him and Jo couldn't figure out if they knew how handsome they were or not. Maybe they just didn't care? Was that the trick?

"You should smile more," Stoffel said to Jo, as he fussed with Kevin's hair, so fluffy in its natural state without any product.

"You smile all the time around friends." Marcus tickled Jo and they ended up wrestling on the bed, Kevin and Stoffel watching with smiles on their faces. Just as Jo thought that they might end up joining in, Marcus sat back, getting comfy as Kevin and Stoffel glanced at each other.

Jo didn't think of himself as acting differently around friends, but all his non-racing friends were guys that he went to school with, so he'd never had that life and his life on the track come together, until now.

"Okay. It should be easy now that I've got you lot around every weekend." Jo grinned just to make them all laugh, he wasn't sure if it would work, but he'd give it a try.

Kevin looked at Stoffel and there was a silent exchange between them, Jo couldn't quite work out what it was, but it seemed that they'd discussed this before, and Kevin's look of 'I told you so' confirmed that suspicion.

"So you've been waiting to tell me that?" Jo looked at them with a wry smile.

"You're cute when you smile." Stoffel winked at him and Jo laughed, but his mind went into overdrive, he wasn't used to people thinking that he was attractive, or cute. He filed it all away, as the race drew closer all his worries about relationships disappeared and he found himself brimming with excitement.

After all these years of racing, working hard, pushing himself, he was finally in Formula One, and nothing in the world was going to beat that feeling.

*

The chaos of work returned in an interesting way, he and Kevin were going surfing, but with their car. Kevin had given him a funny look when they first saw what they were going to have to do, but it was going to be a laugh.

So far they'd been messing about while everyone else got things ready, chatting with the surfers and drinking coffee even though it was far too warm for hot drinks, but the caffeine was a much needed hit. Photographers were milling around and Jo glanced over to see Kevin sitting, not smiling, as everyone else waited around.

"You should smile." Jo leant in close, he was expecting Kevin to smile in response but he didn't, so he tried the only other trick that he had up his sleeve. He moved in closer so that he could whisper, "You're cute when you smile."

Kevin laughed out loud and Jo felt himself relax, having Kevin around to do all these media things with was definitely more fun, but only if Kevin was having fun too.

The morning had dragged along, filming little bits over and over again, and in between takes Kevin had dug a hole for Jo to stand in just so that he could feel taller for a bit.

"Happy now?" Jo said, looking up at Kevin, even though it was only a couple of inches, it felt strange to be looking up at anyone. He wasn't used to it, and the way the light glinted off Kevin's hair made it look like a halo, his cheeky grin smiling out as he stood tall.

"Yep."

"Good." Jo was glad that Kevin was feeling better, he wasn't really good at cheering people up, although with Kevin hugs never seemed to fail, so he always had that as an option.

Once they were in their wetsuits the rest of the afternoon had given Jo a break, it was taking all his concentration not to fall off the giant surfboard, and he didn't have to act to look relieved every time that they stepped onto the beach.

Even Kevin was smiling by the end of it all, and Jo knew that this year was going to be better than he could have expected.

***

Everything was a blur once the media had descended in full force, between that and being in the car Jo wasn't sure where the last few days had gone, he'd barely seen Kevin, never mind Marcus or Stoffel.

Apart from a text from Marcus he'd not heard from them at all, and it was just Marcus joking about how Jo had put him out at the end of Q1.

All it said was: _How could you do that to me? ;)_

But he knew that on the track they weren't friends, that all their history was left in the garage, and that was the way it should be, it was what made them good at their job.

As he was changing into his race suit for the last time this weekend, he heard a faint knock at the door and he presumed it would be his dad, a last minute good luck before his first race. But there was Kevin.

"I just came to wish you luck." Kevin wandered into the small changing room at the back of the garage, it was barely big enough for two but Jo didn't mind, they were friends now.

"Thanks, little banana." Jo held his arms out, he wasn't quite brave enough to go in for a hug, and Kevin took the hint before wrapping himself around Jo. It was comforting and the way his hair tickled at his nose made him smile.

"Anytime big banana." Kevin pulled back so he could look at Jo, and then Kevin kissed him, their lips pressed together for a split second, before he smiled and left, wandering off to the garage like kissing a friend was no big deal.

Maybe it wasn't a big deal to him, it was just a chaste kiss, but Jo couldn't worry about any of that now, he had a race to get to. And with that, he put all of it out of his mind, it could wait until later.


	4. Last Minute Rush

Jo had ended up staying in Australia after the last race, rather than going home, or to Dubai, like Marcus had. Stoffel was off to testing for Super Formula and then rushing over to Bahrain afterwards, he was going to get sick of airports very quickly.

But at least he was racing, after a year sitting by the sidelines, Jo and Kevin both agreed that the only thing worse that trying to balance being a reserve driver and full time driver in another series, was just being a reserve driver. Although Kevin had really drawn the short end of the stick on that front, not even getting to drive in FP1 sessions. If it wasn't for Alonso's accident, he wouldn't have got to drive at all last year.

It would be Thursday before they got the news. Stoffel wasn't in Bahrain yet, he wasn't due to arrive until Friday, after he was finished at testing.

Jo finished with the media to see that he had seven missed calls, all from Stoffel, and a ridiculous number of messages in their group chat.

Stoff: _Alonso's not fit to race!_

Stoff: _Didn't mean to sound happy about that. But I'm going to race in his place! I'm going to be racing with you guys this weekend!_

Stoff: _I'm so excited!_

Stoff: _I have to rush to get my flight! See you guys tomorrow x_

Little Banana: _Congrats man! You deserve this!_

Marcus: _So happy for you dude!_

Big Banana: _Congratulations!_

Jo was smiling at his phone, they were going to have to think of nicknames for Marcus and Stoffel so it didn't look quite so ridiculous. Best of all, Stoffel was going to be racing with them, and Jo couldn't wait to see how they all did on track.

"Texting your boyfriend?" Will asked, and Jo only smiled more, all the little comments that were bothering him before he was able to brush off, now that he'd made peace with it all. There was nothing wrong with being just really close friends. As for the kiss from Kevin, he had no idea what to think about it, was he interested or was it just Kevin's idea of friendly? A race weekend was no place to have that conversation, so it would have to wait, yet another thing stashed at the back of his mind for another time.

"Stoffel's going to be racing this weekend, Alonso's not been cleared to race by the FIA doctors." Jo knew that he was still smiling as he told Will all the details. It wasn't that he didn't feel bad for Alonso, he did, but if he wasn't fit to race, then at least Stoffel was going to get his chance to show McLaren, and everyone else, how much he deserved a full time seat. "He'll be here Friday morning."

"That's cutting it fine." Will handed Jo a cup of coffee and he took it with barely a nod, scrolling through all the information about the car, and the set up.

Jo was sure that they were going to be in the points this weekend, that they could push the car just a little bit further, into the glory that was tenth place, and his first point.

*

Stoffel had studied everything he needed to on the plane, and now he was glad that the adrenaline was surging through his veins, clearing the jet lag and the tiredness, leaving only excitement.

The next few days were a blur of media and driving, and by the time Sunday afternoon had rolled around Stoffel couldn't remember the last time that he'd spoken to his friends.

"Out-qualified Jenson, nice," Jo said, keeping his voice low so that the other drivers didn't hear. They were waiting to go out on the track parade, all crowded together in a spare garage, preparing to see the fans before the race.

"Did you ever doubt me?" Stoffel smiled and Jo was so glad that he was racing today, it was like old times, back when they were in GP2, racing for nothing more than the thrill of it.

"Not for a second." Jo knew that Stoffel was due a seat in F1, that he probably deserved it more than either of their current drivers, and for a fraction of the price. If he was running McLaren, he knew where he'd better spend that money, but it wasn't his problem.

"Where's Marcus?" Stoffel looked around the crowd of assembled drivers, avoiding where Kevin was standing with Jenson, although it didn't stop a slight frown crossing his face as his eyes scanned past them. Jo wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure what to say. He felt every bit as betrayed as Stoffel did that Kevin wasn't talking to them.

"Late as usual." Jo shrugged, he would be here just in time, as always.

Marcus appeared as they were being ushered onto the track, Kevin choosing not to come and talk to them, and they all went to stand at the opposite end to him. Jo felt like he was in high school again, all the different cliques arranged for the whole world to see.

Max came over to chat to them and it was nice, seeing the crowds that were here for them, that loved the sport every bit as much as they did. Marcus looked a little lost in his thoughts but he was probably just tired, waiting for the adrenaline to kick in as the race drew closer and all their worries faded away.

By the time they got back to the pit lane, Kevin was smiling, his cheekiest grin, and once the others were out of sight he came over to talk to Jo.

"Finally decided we're worth talking to?" Jo said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just a little psychological warfare." Kevin let out a manic laugh, and Jo knew why he'd been talking to Jenson.

"I think your horns are showing." Jo ruffled his hair as they headed to get into their race suits.

"Me? I'm just an innocent little angel." Kevin smiled, and Jo was sure that his act had been seen by many people before but he was glad that Kevin was on their side.

Jo got a hug and then he was rushing to get in the car, chatting to his brother before putting the visor down, and heading out to the grid.

*

_Didn't even make the start. Typical._

Jo got to watch the race from the garage, with his family, cursing his luck. But it meant that he got to watch Stoffel get his first points, point, in F1, and see both Kevin and Marcus fight valiantly until the end. There were no points for them, but it was a good race, and he was proud of all of them.

*

After the race, Jo went in search of Stoffel, hoping to congratulate him on his result, but as he approached the back of the McLaren garage, he saw something that made him freeze.

Kevin was kissing Stoffel, and not a chaste kiss, he had Stoffel pinned against the wall as their tongues were visible, darting into each other's mouths.

Jo left them to it, Stoffel deserved a reward, and Kevin was definitely giving it to him.

After he found Will and his dad they headed back to the hotel and Jo was glad for a little bit of time to think about it all without having to talk to anyone. So, the kiss he'd got from Kevin wasn't a real kiss, which definitely cleared up a lot of the confusion. And it stopped a lot of the conflicting feelings about if he could have a crush on Kevin while he also had a crush on Marcus. Not that he was going to do anything about his feelings for Marcus.

He texted Marcus about meeting up but there was no answer. Jo was just chilling with Will, watching a movie when his phone buzzed, it was a message from Marcus in their group chat.

_Had to stay late at the track. Things are not good._

Marcus never said that things weren't good, he was always happy and finding the positives in things. Which meant that things must be awful for him to say that. Jo rushed to put on his shoes, dashing around the room looking for his wallet and confusing Will.

"Is everything okay?" Will asked, he looked concerned and Jo felt bad for startling him.

"Marcus needs me." The way Jo said it stopped Will making his usual jokes, instead he just nodded before waving goodbye.

Jo found himself struggling to find a taxi, and all the hire cars for the team would be on their way back. He hadn't planned to need anything other than a taxi to the airport tomorrow, and now he was regretting that choice. In the end it had been quicker to walk, although the night heat was still stifling and by the time he arrived at Marcus' hotel, he was dripping with sweat and the cool draft of the air conditioning was like the arctic air as he stepped into the lobby.

He fumbled with the buttons for the lift but they wouldn't work without a keycard and Jo ended up having to take the stairs, up seven flights, but it was the quickest way. By the time he was stood at Marcus' door he looked like he'd run a marathon but it was worth it just to see Marcus smile.

It was a fraction of his usual smile and Jo could see the worry all over his face. He rushed in for a hug, shutting the door behind him and Marcus snuggled in, holding him tight as Jo heard a few sniffles. He led Marcus to the bed, dumping his shoes and jacket on the floor as he squirmed out of them without letting Marcus go.

"It doesn't look like we're going to make the next race," Marcus said, biting his lip in a bid to keep the tears back. "I don't think I can go through all this again." Marcus shook his head and Jo held him close, intertwining their legs and wrapping his arms around him so that Marcus was resting on his chest.

"You can, and you will, get through this. No matter what happens I'll be right here for you." Jo stroked his hair, hoping that it would calm him, and it seemed to work.

Marcus told him the whole story, how they were meant to act like nothing was going on in the hope that the team could drum up a few more sponsors, a little more time to pay the bills, keep on going for the rest of the season.

"What if saving the team means that I lose my seat?" Marcus looked up at Jo, his normally hooded eyes wide, and Jo wanted to protect him from all of this, tell him that it would all be okay. But he knew the truth, Felipe brought in more money, and if being saved meant becoming a B-team for one of the manufacturer teams, well, they'd want one of their junior drivers in a seat. Marcus' seat.

Jo didn't know what to say to make it all better, but there wasn't anything apart from they would have to wait and see. And that was the worst bit, the waiting.

Marcus had put up with all of it as Caterham went under, and then again with the legal dispute after he thought he had a seat at Sauber, he was almost used to it, and that was the worst thing, that he didn't seem to be able to catch a break no matter what team he was in.

Jo kissed him on the forehead, nothing more than affection for the sake of comfort, and he thought about leaning in for a proper kiss but it would be wrong to take advantage of him when he was upset. "Whoever ends up owning the team, they're idiots if they don't want a driver like you."

"I hope so."

Jo hoped so too, he knew how hard it was to get into Formula One, and how whimsical it seemed to be to keep a seat once they got there. He stroked Marcus' back until he was on the brink of sleep, but then someone knocked at the door and Jo jumped, startling Marcus out of his slumber.

"Tell them I'm in the shower," Marcus said, and Jo went to answer the door, making sure that the bed couldn't be seen from the door.

When he opened the door, Kevin and Stoffel were standing there, trying to look inconspicuous by having their hoodies pulled up over their heads, while holding a stack of pizzas and Stoffel had what appeared to be cans in a carrier bag, but it couldn't be alcohol, since they were in a dry country.

"Erm…"

"We know he's here," Kevin said, pulling his hood down, his hair messy and wild, and it definitely wasn't all from the hood.

"They can come in," Marcus said, and Jo wasn't sure if he was just guessing that Stoffel would automatically be with Kevin, or if they'd sent a message that wasn't on the group chat.

Jo let them in, standing awkwardly as they rushed towards the bed, piling in next to Marcus and showing him all the goodies that they had brought him.

They all munched at the pizza as Stoffel showed off the Daim bars and Ramlösa that they'd found in 'a strange supermarket' although Jo had passed an Irish bar, in a country where alcohol was illegal, on his way to Marcus' hotel.

"Thanks guys." Marcus looked better for food, and for having more people around. Stoffel sat looking smug about his points, point, all night, and Jo knew that Stoffel must be feeling the pain of not knowing when he'd get his next opportunity to race. But he didn't mention it.

It was nice and relaxing, and Jo could see the worry lines fade from Marcus' face as they all got comfy, all groaning with how much food they had eaten, but it was worth it, just to make Marcus feel better.

Jo slept in just his boxers, and no-one said anything about his scars, although Marcus had seen them before. Kevin slid in on the other side of Marcus, making sure that he was surrounded by hugs, as Stoffel curled in behind Jo, on the grounds that he needed the hugs more than Kevin.

Jo could have sworn that he felt Stoffel's lips press against his shoulder, the lightest of kisses as he fell asleep, but then he remembered what he saw after the race and it was probably just Stoffel forgetting that he wasn't holding Kevin.

There was no way that Stoffel was interested in him when he had Kevin. Was there?


	5. Shanghai Showdown

There were people everywhere, the nightclub crowded as they all tried to get a glimpse of a real live Formula One driver. Although Kevin seemed to be getting a lot more attention than Jo.

Kevin was scanning the crowd as though he was looking for someone, but it was just the two of them, Esteban had managed to escape this bit of the media duties. "She's cute," Kevin said, "I'm going to say hi."

He sipped at his beer before tilting his head at Kevin with confusion. "Didn't think you were looking for anyone." Kevin smiled in return, his cheeky little angel grin that seemed to get him out of any situation.

Jo leant in so that he could whisper, even though the night club was loud, there were people everywhere. "You and Stoffel. I saw you after the race in Bahrain. Kissing."

It was Kevin's turn to look confused. But then he went back to grinning. "What's a little fun between friends?"

Jo compressed his lips, he wasn't sure why the thought that Stoffel and Kevin had something going on didn't quite sit right with him, although friends with benefits did sound like the ideal solution for two people who travelled constantly for work. Especially given how busy Stoffel was this year. But did this mean that Kevin had been trying to flirt with him? Jo thought back to their moment. "And the kiss in Australia?"

"Do you want more?" Kevin grinned, and Jo was wondering what he would have to do to wipe the smirk off his face. Although he was sure that he knew the answer, but did he want another kiss? A proper kiss? From Kevin?

Jo had no idea what he wanted, and that was the problem. Not Kevin's friends with benefits relationship with Stoffel, or his seemingly open attitude to relationships, but the fact that Jo had no idea what he wanted, and he was scared of making the wrong decision.

They were called over by one of the assistants to meet a sponsor, which was the whole point of this evening, for Renault to show off their drivers, and Jo was thankful that it spared him from having to give Kevin an answer. For now.

*

Marcus was at the drivers' dinner, wondering how none of the guys could make it, and why he was here, alone. It wasn't a bad night, but he'd rather be with his friends. He was sure that checking his phone every five minutes was starting to annoy people around him. Marcus typed a message, sending it to the group.

_I'm so bored. What time are you guys free?_

But he didn't get an answer, although he was sure that Stoffel had nothing to do this evening, although on a race weekend that didn't mean anything. If the team wanted them to do something, well then they had to do it, no matter what time, or what they had planned.

He was relieved when the bill came, and he headed back to the hotel on his own. Mainly so that no-one could see him heading for Stoffel's room.

*

Stoffel was looking over old videos of races in China, preparing himself to get in the car this weekend, if he was needed. But just because it wasn't a certainty, didn't mean that he would be any less prepared. He knew that if he got another opportunity in the car he would have another chance to show them what he could do, and how much he deserved a full time drive.

It was tough having to rely on the misfortune of others just to get his opportunity, but if Alonso wasn't fit to race then he was glad that it was him getting to drive the car, and he wouldn't apologise for doing his job. Even if for other teams the role of reserve driver was mostly ceremonial, getting to travel the world as the teams' back up plan, but knowing that the odds of ever getting to race were almost zero.

Unless you were McLaren's reserve, it seemed.

Stoffel was sweating even though he was wearing just boxers, the air conditioning in his room was no match for the sticky heat here in China. He went to make himself another cup of coffee, even though it was late, there were more videos to watch and more data to study.

There was a knock on the door, and Stoffel wondered who it could be at this time. It was too late for the team but far too early for Kevin or Jo, since they were going to be at the nightclub until the small hours of the morning.

Stoffel threw a dressing gown on, hoping that it would be something trivial, but when he opened the door he saw Marcus standing there, looking slightly sheepish.

"I know it's late but can I come in?" Marcus asked, fidgeting with his hands as he looked at the floor.

"Of course." Stoffel stood back so that Marcus could come in, sliding off his shoes as he aimed straight for the bed, leaving his shirt and jeans in a pile on the floor. It seemed strange to keep the dressing gown on when Marcus was clearly comfortable enough with him to be almost naked. Although this was how they usually were, when Kevin and Jo were around, but it seemed different now that it was just the two of them.

Marcus didn't seem to feel the same and he cuddled into him, Marcus' skin surprisingly cool against his own. Stoffel held him tight, feeling him relax as they got comfy. "How was your night?"

"Okay." Marcus rested his hand on Stoffel's chest and he placed his hand over it, stroking it gently as Marcus told him all about his evening. His voice wasn't his usual cheery self, although it had been a long couple of weeks for everyone at Sauber and Marcus was no exception.

Marcus was toying with the hairs around his nipples, absently playing with them as he talked. Stoffel was sure that Marcus would stroke Jo's furry chest when they cuddled. It was a comforting sensation and Stoffel found that he liked it, way more than he thought he would. Considering that he didn't really know Marcus that well until recently, it was a relief given how much time they'd been spending together.

The chatted for a while, until Stoffel's arm was numb and he wriggled to free himself, rubbing against Marcus who just cuddled in against his chest, leaving his arm free so that the blood could return to it.

"Do you think you're going to get to race this weekend?" Marcus asked, and Stoffel didn't know what to say, he had his standard media answer ready to go, but it wasn't how he truly felt.

"Alonso seems determined to get back in the car, no matter what. I don't think anyone's going to say no to him."

Marcus made a little sound, a soft hum, his head nodding as he listened to Stoffel talk.

There was the sound of buzzing, and Marcus patted his thigh before looking confused. Stoffel leant off the edge of the bed, picking up Marcus' jeans and handing them to him. Marcus fished out his phone, tapping its screen before saying, "It's Alex wondering where I am."

"Staying up late on a school night," Stoffel said with a smile, "Naughty boy."

Marcus laughed as he pulled on his jeans and shirt, ducking down to give Stoffel a kiss on the cheek before disappearing off back to his own room.

Stoffel was a little disappointed that he'd had to go, he would have liked someone to curl up with, despite the heat, and there was something that felt right about having Marcus cuddled into him.

*

Marcus got back to his room after checking in with Alex, he'd just wanted to go over their plans for the next couple of days, and check that everything was alright. He seemed to sense that not everything was okay at the moment, although there was very little that he or anyone else could do to make things right, it was beyond their control.

Despite all the stress, Marcus still had a smile on his face, and part of it was thanks to Stoffel. Not just the fact that he was a good listener, and a comfy pillow, but the way that he'd said 'naughty boy' had gone straight to his cock, leaving him one last bit of stress relief for the day.

*

Jo had noticed the funny looks from the team member that drove them back to the hotel. Kevin was cuddled into him, sleeping even though the seat belt appeared to be cutting into his neck. Jo had to force himself not to run his fingers through Kevin's hair, or make too much contact, for fear that someone would read too much into it. Not least of all him. Ever since Kevin had asked him if he wanted more, he'd been thinking about it, to the point that he'd spent all night asking people to repeat what they'd said, because he was so lost in his own thoughts.

They pulled up outside the hotel and Jo nudged Kevin, hoping that it would wake him. But he had no such luck. "Come on sleeping beauty, we're back at the hotel."

Kevin's cheeky grin shone out, and he pushed his hair back into place, he made it look so effortless. They thanked the assistant that had driven them before shuffling towards the air conditioned lobby, even though it was dark the heat was still suffocating.

Jo wanted to say something but he had no idea what to say, so he stayed quiet, hoping that he could slink back to his room with little more than a good night. Waiting for the lift made the silence feel worse and Jo almost breathed a sigh of relief when it pinged to say that it had arrived.

They were alone in the lift and Jo thought that the awkward could get no worse when Kevin said, "Do you want to come back to my room? As a _friend_?" The way Kevin dragged his eyes over Jo left no room for misunderstanding.

Jo blinked, and Kevin was pinning him against the side of the lift, his rough lips pressed against his own and his tongue teasing its way into his mouth as he stood frozen, relishing the attention as Kevin's hands worked their way inside his shirt. Jo let out a needy gasp before running his fingers through Kevin's hair, deepening the kiss and rubbing against him.

And then Jo wondered what Marcus would think of this.

He pushed Kevin away, blinking as he tried to find the words to explain. "I…"

Kevin went from sex god to concerned friend right in front of his eyes. "Too fast?"

"Too complicated?"

Jo darted out the lift the second that the doors opened, he couldn't talk to Kevin about it all, although he was sure that if anyone understood this situation, it would be Kevin. He was in his room and heading for the shower, wondering if he should set it to cold, although given the heat that was probably the best idea.

How did things end up this complicated?

Complicated didn't even begin to cover it, he was sure that he had feelings for Marcus, feelings that were much more than friendship. He couldn't deny that there was some sort of sexual attraction to Kevin, and the cheeky smile that said Kevin knew how he felt only made it worse, although Kevin seemed to know that he was attractive. And Stoffel, the feel of his lips on his shoulder, nothing more than a mistake probably, but it had sent fuzzy feelings all throughout his body, and he had no idea what to do with them. He wasn't used to having feelings like this, not for people that he could actually make a move on.

Jo rested his head against the shower wall, looking at his hard cock that was happily soaking up all this attention, while his mind was left to try and unravel the mess of feelings that seemed to be his crushes on his friends. He couldn't remember the last time that he had a crush and now he had three, seemingly out of nowhere, and he wasn't going to have time to sort any of it out on a race weekend.

In fact, there was only one thing the he could sort now, and he wasn't sure if it would make him feel any better, but trying to sleep with a hard on would be a pain.

The water splashed over him as he wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking away as he thought about Kevin with his cheeky grin, the way Marcus played with his chest hair when they cuddled, and the feeling of Stoffel's lips on his skin. It wasn't long before he was shuddering and gasping with his climax as he slid down to sit at the bottom of the shower, the water soothing his chaotic mind as the rush of orgasm faded, leaving him content and sleepy.

He had no idea at that same moment, Marcus, Stoffel and Kevin were all in the same blissful state, their own climaxes equally frantic and quick. Marcus was asleep already, not even bothering to clear up the mess he'd made. Stoffel had stroked himself while playing with the hairs around his nipples, thinking of Marcus as the warm come spilled over his hand. Kevin had made it as far as the shower too, and had thought only of his fun with Jo as he shuddered in orgasm.

They all lay sleeping, dreaming of the same thing, each other.

***

Jo hadn't really spoken to Kevin since that night, not really. They'd chatted about work, done a few things for the media, but everything was awkward and Jo didn't know how to put it right. He was going to have to make the effort and actually talk to Kevin about it, but there just never seemed to be a right time. They were never alone together, although he was sure that Marcus and Stoffel would understand. But as the race neared, he could feel all of that fading away, clearing his mind so that he could focus. It was one of the few things he was grateful for, his ability to compartmentalise.

Qualifying had been a disaster, and now, here he was on the track parade, trying to look happy while using Marcus as a shield. If it wasn't for the very public setting, he would hug Marcus, but it wasn't to be. Jo felt Stoffel's absence, he was sure that Stoffel was going to race this week, but it wasn't to be.

The race was equally dismal, failing to get round a Manor, and not even Pascal, Rio, so that he could finish last. Last.

He was sure that his weekend could get no worse, and he went to find Marcus, in need of a hug.

*

Marcus was strolling back to his garage, helmet off to try and get a little bit of fresh air, even though the air itself was warm and humid. He was hidden away from sight when he felt someone tap his shoulder, and he turned, expecting to see Jo or Kevin, but it was Grosjean. His face was red with anger and his face was contorted with anger.

"You idiot!" Grosjean screamed, "You turned in on me!"

"What?" Marcus was tired, and he was sure that he was far too tired for this right now.

"At turn one. You ran in to me?" Grosjean's voice was still strained with anger, and Marcus glanced around, hoping that there would be someone to rescue him from this, but he was out of luck.

"Oh, I didn't see you."

"Well come on, you passed all the way around the outside so how could you not see me?" Grosjean was right in his face now, and Marcus could feel the rage in every word, his accent getting thicker as his voice got lower, more like a growl.

"Are you blind?" Grosjean looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel, and Marcus was sure that he was going to end up getting punched at this rate.

"It's just racing." Marcus tried to step back a little, in case he decided to do more than shout. "You should calm down."

"You're a fucking cunt."

Marcus stood blinking as Grosjean stormed off, he couldn't believe that of all people, Grosjean was the one telling him that he was a bad driver, when Grosjean had been banned for a race for dangerous driving, and he was still racking up the penalty points on his current super licence.

At least it was over with, but he still had to face the media, and that was going to be a nightmare now.

*

Jo couldn't find Marcus anywhere, and Kevin and Stoffel had disappeared, although he was sure that they were both back at the hotel. There weren't many people left in the paddock and Jo checked his phone, hoping for a reply to the question - _Where are you guys?_

_Getting ready to go clubbing :) See you there x_

Jo rushed back to the hotel, showering as quickly as he could before trying to decide what he should wear, and struggling to find anything that didn't have a Renault logo on, or wasn't yellow.

In the end, he found a checked shirt that he hoped wasn't too crinkled, and headed on down to the club, Alex in tow as he tried to reassure Jo about his weekend, but Jo knew that he wasn't going to be allowed to have many more weekends like that. Not if he wanted to still be driving in Formula One next year.

The nightclub was loud, filled with VIPs and drivers alike, it was less crowded than the one he and Kevin had gone to just a few nights ago, although so much had happened in that time that it felt like much longer had passed.

He was barely in the door when Alex left him to go and chat to the other trainers, they seemed to all be sociable, although they were that kind of person, it came with the job. Jo spotted Kevin first and he rushed up to him, wondering if they were still friends, but Kevin's smile said it was all fine.

"Are we good?" Kevin whispered, as he gave Jo a hug.

"We're good." Jo breathed a sigh of relief, he hadn't realised how much it had been bothering him that he hadn't sorted things out with Kevin, but he just couldn't find the words. Since explaining how complicated things were, would mean telling Kevin everything, and he wasn't sure he was ready to talk about it all. Not yet.

Kevin was dragging him towards the table where Marcus and Stoffel were sitting, and Dany was approaching with a bottle of vodka and lots of shot glasses. His grin said it all, although he was on the podium today so he had every right to be pleased with himself.

"Where have you been?" Marcus asked, and although his tone was joking, Jo could hear that he was upset, but he didn't know what about. His race hadn't been too bad, and he'd beat his teammate which was always a good feeling.

"Crying in the shower about how I couldn't even get round a Manor. A Manor." Jo smiled, laughing at his own joke before squeezing in next to Marcus, not caring that it meant practically sitting on his lap on the small padded square that was passing as a chair in the club. Marcus gave him a hug, and Kevin and Stoffel piled in, leaving Dany to give them all a funny look, but his smile never wavered.

"Drink, it'll make it all better." Dany handed him a shot of vodka, and he downed it in one, holding it out for Dany to refill.

"Congratulations on the podium," Jo said, spilling his drink as he toasted before gulping down what was left. He really should have had dinner, or lunch even, but it was too late now, he could already feel the alcohol relaxing him.

"I had so much fun up there." Dany laughed, it was an evil cackle but the whole world had seen what happened, and Dany had definitely held his own. "Seb's just a big toddler, throwing a temper tantrum when things don't go his way. When he watches the video, he'll see that I'm right."

"It seems to be going around today," Marcus said, and Jo frowned, he could see the wrinkles on Marcus' forehead and he knew that he wasn't happy.

"What happened?" Jo said, he wanted to hold Marcus tight, he wished they weren't in a night club

"Grosjean came up to me after the race and called me a 'fucking cunt'."

Dany gasped, and considering that every other word out of his mouth was a swear word, that said exactly how shocking it was.

Kevin and Stoffel mumbled how awful it was, reaching over to reassure Marcus, and they were on the verge of turning into another group hug, when Dany spoke.

"What kind of idiot goes up to another driver after a race and starts screaming and swearing?" Dany sipped at his vodka, shaking his head at the idea. "It's so immature."

Marcus burst out laughing, looking at Jo as he held his stomach. He was doubled over, with tears running down the side of his face and Jo could only smile in response.

"This idiot." Jo pointed at himself. "Although I was in GP2 at the time, so I was immature."

"Really? But you're so polite," Dany said, drinking the vodka as though it was water.

"What did you do?" Kevin asked, Jo would have guessed that Stoffel must have heard the story at some point, it was one of those things that everyone remembered, unfortunately for him.

"Called Canamasas a 'fucking idiot' after he ran me off the track and ended my race."

"Let me guess, the stewards said it was a racing incident?" Kevin said, as Marcus shook his head and started laughing again.

"No, he got a ten second stop go penalty for it." Jo took the shot of vodka that Dany was pushing towards him and wondered if he was going to be sober enough to tell the end of this story, never mind make it back to the hotel without falling over. "And I got a twelve thousand euro fine, and the threat of a race ban if it happened again."

"What's the odds that Grosjean and Seb will get the same punishment?" Marcus laughed and Dany joined in, the thought of Seb having to admit he was wrong was funny enough.

"That would be fun, I learned my lesson the hard way, and they should too." Jo took another sip of his vodka, he couldn't remember how many that was and he was going to have to slow things down before he got into a real mess.

Jo was relieved when he saw that the bottle of vodka was empty, but Dany was dragging Marcus to the bar and luckily they returned with beers, which was for the best.

It was a nice evening, Stoffel and Dany went way back, telling stories of all the silly things that they did when they were junior drivers. Marcus seemed a lot happier now, and Jo was just glad that his embarrassment had some good points, although he'd do anything to make Marcus happy.

As the crowd thinned, Kevin dragged them up to dance, and Jo was mesmerised by how good a dancer Dany was, so effortlessly confident, which he was a little envious of. Jo was watching from the bar, sipping at his beer as he wondered if he should join them, but dancing wasn't one of his skills. Racing apparently was his only skill, and he wasn't sure if he was actually that good at it.

 _This is why I shouldn't have got drunk, it was only going to make things worse,_ Jo thought, but he didn't have long to dwell on it.

"You should come and join us," Stoffel said, "Have some fun, let loose."

"I don't dance." Jo watched Stoffel flutter his eyelashes, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to say no for much longer, although Stoffel was every bit as good at Kevin at getting what he wanted.

"Stop being so British and shake that ass." Stoffel slapped him on the bum, launching Jo into action as he shoved him towards the dance floor. Marcus cheered as he approached and Jo noticed that while Stoffel had been using his puppy eyes to convince him to dance, he'd also unbuttoned a couple of the buttons on his shirt so that his hairy chest was poking out.

Dany put out a long, lanky limb and dragged him closer, grinding up against him as he pouted, laughing away at how funny it all way.

_No more crushes, three is enough. More than enough._

Jo was glad when Marcus rescued him, leaving Dany and Kevin to put on a show, although everyone knew Kevin was even more of a laugh when he was drunk, and tonight was no exception. It was fun, letting the worries of the day fade away as he danced, not caring that he looked like an idiot, because all his friends looked like idiots too.

Stoffel smiled at Jo like a proud older brother, happy that he was enjoying himself and finally smiling after such a dismal race. The time seemed to fly, not caring that they had to be up early the next day, just happy to have time together.

As they left the club the warm air hit Jo like a slap in the face and he felt the full effects of all the alcohol that he had drunk. Marcus looked worse for wear and Kevin was being held up by Stoffel and Dany, his eyes half closed and his skin pale. Paler than usual.

The five of them piled in a taxi, Marcus and Kevin sleeping the second that they were comfy, and Jo knew that he was going to have a fight on his hands to wake Marcus up, and get him to bed.

It wasn't as bad as it could have been, they managed to get Marcus and Kevin to the lift, and Stoffel ended up carrying Kevin back to his room, bridal style, as Dany fumbled through his pockets to get his key.

"Night." Marcus' words were slurred and Jo knew that he shouldn't be left alone, so rather than root through Marcus' pockets for his key, he took Marcus back to his room.

They were just in the door when Marcus stumbled forwards, crashing into his arms, Jo assumed it was the drink, but then Marcus' lips were on his, the taste of vodka and beer still lingering as he deepened the kiss, pinning Jo against the wall with surprising force for someone who had been stumbling down the hallway only moments ago.

It felt so good, the release of all the months of longing, turning dreams into a reality. But Marcus was so drunk, and it felt wrong to take advantage of him.

Jo broke the kiss, holding Marcus away from him as he rubbed his thumb along Marcus' cheek, staring into his eyes as he tried to work out what he should do. But in the end his logical side won, if they had something, they would still have it when they were both sober, and that way he could enjoy it without worrying.

"You're too drunk," Jo said, leaning in for one last kiss, gentler than the last, a good night kiss. "I should get you to bed."

Marcus smiled at the thought of that, and he allowed Jo to lead him to bed, helping him out of clothes while trying to dodge the kisses. And his wandering hands that were trying to grab at his bum, and the bulge that had set up camp in his boxers.

He had to give in to Marcus' request for 'just one more kiss' to get him to drink his water, although Jo was sure that no amount of water was going stop him having an epic hangover the next morning.

In the end, it had taken lots of 'one last' kisses to get Marcus curled up in his arms, naked next to him, snoring softly as he slept, and Jo felt the room spin. He couldn't tell what the cause was, but he knew that he was going to have to talk about all of this to someone, and soon, before it all came out in the worst possible way.


	6. Surprise in Sochi

Stoffel was sitting alone in his room. Normally he would watch a movie, but the others were busy, and it wasn't quite the same watching a movie alone, he could do that anytime. In the end he found himself watching the drivers' press conference online, out of sheer curiosity rather than anything else.

It wasn't too bad until he heard Jenson speak.

"It’s easy to look back and say the racing was better – and it probably was."

Stoffel sat silently fuming, wondering how those who were so ungrateful could have a drive, when he would gladly take the opportunity and enjoy every second of the struggle to make McLaren Honda a world championship winning team.

"And more fun to drive – but things have evolved and things have changed."

Stoffel let out a groan, how was it fair? And with that he went in search of the guys, he just needed someone to comfort him.

*

Jo had ended up in the lift with Dany, a strange coincidence, and all he could think about was the time he spent with Kevin in a lift, not that long ago. That had been a crazy weekend, although he'd been spared too much embarrassment over it, since Marcus had drunk so much that he couldn't remember what happened after they left the club. Which was good, but a little disappointing, since Jo had hoped that a kiss from him would be a little more memorable.

"How was your hangover?" Dany said with a laugh, his cackle echoing around the lift.

"Thankfully not too bad." Jo laughed, little more than a snort, but he wasn't really one to laugh out loud, not the way Dany did. "Marcus on the other hand…"

Dany laughed again, and Jo felt at ease but that was all gone when he heard what Dany had to say. "You guys are cute together."

Jo froze, did he mean him and Marcus? Him and Kevin? Stoffel? Jo groaned internally, it was starting to feel like second nature. Jo decided that looking confused would be his best option to avoid the question, but it didn't stop Dany talking.

"You should tell him how you feel." Dany paused for a second, but Jo didn't have the words to respond. "You should tell _them_ how you feel." Dany grinned as the lift pinged to say that they'd arrived at their floor.

Jo was left with his mouth hanging open as Dany shot him a wink, strolling off towards his room. The lift sprung back into action at the same time as Jo realised that this was his floor too, and he had to decide between sticking his hand in the closing doors or just waiting for the lift to go up and back down again. Jo decided to wait it out, although this way it meant that he wouldn't have to see Dany again.

By the time reached his floor, again, he was calmer. And he'd managed to get a grip on his thoughts that were running away with themselves, although after Dany had seen them all at the club, it was no wonder that Dany could say that with absolute certainty. Jo hadn't realised that his crushes were all so obvious, but given that he wasn't the physically affectionate type with anyone but them, it didn't take a genius to figure it all out.

Jo heard voices in the corridor and he saw Stoffel standing outside his room, chatting to Dany. He blushed as he approached, and Dany merely raised his eyebrows before saying, "I'll leave you two alone," with a big grin on his face.

Stoffel blushed, and Jo felt a little less alone. He fumbled with the keycard for the door, on the second attempt it flashed green and he held the door open for Stoffel, glad that there was no sign of Dany as they slunk into the room.

"I just needed a friend," Stoffel said, and Jo rushed in for a hug, holding him tight as he stroked his back. Jo gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and Stoffel let out a deep breath, leaning into Jo as they wandered to the bed, not breaking the hug.

They sat on the end of the bed in silence for a while, before Stoffel slid his shoes off and slipped out of his jacket. He made himself comfy on the bed, and Jo did the same, moving his arm so that Stoffel could cuddle in next to him.

Jo watched as Stoffel slipped off his t-shirt before unbuttoning Jo's shirt, stroking at his furry chest before telling him everything, all his worries about not having a race seat next year, about how awful it was to see people so ungrateful for the opportunity and having to play nice with everyone, always biting his tongue.

He snuggled in closer and closer as Jo made sympathetic little noises, his hand wrapped around Stoffel's waist as he draped a leg over him, his knee nudging against Jo's cock. Which would be fine if it didn't have ideas of its own, he ended up taking a deep breath as he tried to control it.

"Am I boring you?" Stoffel said, with a smile, as he let out a little yawn and it looked so adorable.

"No." Jo gave him a little kiss on the forehead, watching as his eyes started to close. "Do you want to sleep here?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Stoffel sounded so tired, and Jo wriggled out of his jeans as Stoffel did the same, his movements uncoordinated and sloppy as he flopped back down onto the bed, pulling Jo's arms around him as he rolled on to his side.

Jo tried not to press his body against Stoffel's but it was no use, he wanted to be close to him, to feel how soft his skin was, the warmth of his body as he slept. Just as he felt Stoffel doze off, Jo kissed the back of his neck, and Stoffel smiled, pulling him closer as Jo surrounded him like a blanket.

***

Jo was sure that when he'd hoped for a better qualifying that eighteenth wasn't what he was thinking of, but it was right behind Kevin, so that was a good result. The fact that he'd started thinking of it as not too bad said it all, that first eleventh place had given him so much hope, and then it had all gone downhill from there.

By the time he'd got back to the garage and done the debrief, he was itching for it all to be over so that he could go find the one person that needed a hug more than he did. Marcus. Jo patted his pockets, making sure that he had everything before stepping out into the mild Russian evening, enjoying the sea breeze.

There weren't many people in the Sauber garage and he managed to slip into Marcus' room without anyone seeing him. Marcus was slumped on the floor and it broke Jo's heart to see him like that. He wanted to tell him how it would all be okay, how he could make it up during the race, but it was all just clichés and he knew that Marcus wouldn't want that.

Jo held out the chocolate bar, and Marcus smiled, taking it without standing up, and Jo sat down next to him on the floor. He wrapped his arm around Marcus and smiled as he ate the chocolate bar, it was slightly melted and the way that he licked his lips sent shivers through his body.

"Thank you," Marcus said after he'd finished eating, and he curled into Jo, sliding his hand inside his shirt so that he could stroke his furry chest.

Jo ran his fingers through Marcus' hair, so soft and fluffy and Marcus yawned before cuddling in closer, resting his head so that he could listen to Jo's heartbeat.

Marcus let out a soft snore and Jolyon wanted to move, his legs and arm weren't comfy and they were sending shooting pains up his spine, but he didn't want to disturb Marcus, so he rested his head on Marcus' and closed his eyes, hoping the exhaustion of the day would let him sleep.

Jo was surrounded by Marcus, and the warmth of his body was lulling him to sleep. The last thought that ran through his head was how much he cared for Marcus, in fact he was sure that he was in love with Marcus, but he wasn't the only one that he had feelings for, and he had no way to explain it all, so he said nothing at all.

He was woken by the sound of Alex coming to find Marcus, wondering where he'd got to since no-one had seen him since he'd finished with the media after quali. Jo ignored the funny looks as he slipped out of the Sauber motorhome, saying bye to Marcus before slinking back to his hotel.

Jo missed having someone around, but he didn't know who to call, so he curled up in a ball, hoping for a better race tomorrow.

***

Jo was chatting away to Max, for some reason Marcus hadn't wanted to talk to him and he was starting to worry it was because of what happened when they were drunk. Had Marcus remembered? Was he embarrassed? Jo was getting to a point where he wanted Marcus to know everything, and he was a little annoyed that he had no-one to talk to about it.

At least talking to Max was easy, work things, which was all he could manage right now. Not that he'd have been able to talk to Marcus about any of this now, it was all far too public, and it was the last chance he was going to get to deal with all this for a few days, since they were all flying out after the race.

Jo kept glancing over at Marcus who had his eyes closed, he looked like he was napping and Jo wanted to go over and be his pillow, but he knew that it wasn't the place for that either.

*

Marcus had closed his eyes, Jo had been acting strange lately, but he couldn't figure out why. Things had been odd since their night out in China, although Marcus didn't remember a lot of it, so he wasn't sure what he could have said or done to make things weird.

In the end it had been easier just to close his eyes, block it all out. He had thought that it was all fine when Jo came to find him yesterday after quali, but then it was strange again.

Marcus had seen Stoffel leaving Jo's room the other morning, which wasn't unusual, they were all friends, but it had made him feel a little left out, although maybe that was the problem? Jo wanted some alone time with Stoffel, but why wouldn't he tell him that. They were meant to be best friends, and yet he couldn't tell him that he had feelings for Stoffel.

He took a deep breath, glad that the drivers' parade was over and he could retreat to his garage. Quali may have been a disaster, but he was going to have a good race.

*

Kevin went to wish Jo a good race, but from the frown lines on his face Kevin could see that he wasn't happy. He could feel the tension in his body as they hugged, and Kevin stood on his tiptoes so that he could whisper, "Smile, you're cute when you smile."

Which at least earned him a flicker of a smile. "Thanks little banana," Jo said, which made him smile even more.

"Anytime, big banana." Kevin laughed, and they ignored the funny looks from mechanics who were trying to herd them into their cars.

***

After the race Jo got a chance to congratulate Kevin on his points, but then everyone wanted to talk to him and Jo was left heading towards the Sauber garage hoping that Marcus would be around, so that he could talk to him. There was no point running from all of this any longer, he had to tell them how he felt, and then work it all out from there. They were the only people that could help him figure it all out.

Jo saw one of Marcus' mechanics, Charlie, he was packing everything away, all ready for the next race. "Marcus has already gone, off to the airport."

He mumbled his thanks, at least Charlie knew that they were friends, so it wasn't strange to see him looking for Marcus. Jo wondered if Kevin would be finished, or if Stoffel would be around, but as he strolled back to his own garage he saw that Kevin was still busy with the media, and there was no sign of Stoffel.

Jo slunk back into his little room at the back of the motorhome, and there was someone waiting for him. He gasped when he caught sight of Stoffel, sitting on the chair in the corner, waiting for him to return.

"I just wanted to say thanks for the other day," Stoffel said, and Jo nodded, he was just being a good friend, it didn't need any thanks.

Stoffel wandered over to Jo, pushing the door shut as he drew Jo into a hug. Jo let out a little murmur, the hug alone was calming and he felt like he could tell Stoffel anything. Just as he was about to speak, Stoffel's lips were on his, dragging him down into a passionate kiss as he pinned Jo against the wall.

It was all so quick that Jo didn't have time to think, to worry, which meant that he got to enjoy every second of it, little gasps and moans filling the room as Stoffel's soft lips kissed all his stress away.

Jo let his hands slide down the curve of Stoffel's back, pulling him closer and letting their half hard cocks rub together. Stoffel's hands were inside Jo's shirt and they were making their way down to the button on his jeans, making room for them to slide into his boxers. Jo could feel that his hand was agonisingly close, and he could have cried out in frustration at how much he wanted Stoffel to touch him, to pleasure him.

And then there was a knock at the door. They jumped apart and Jo rested his head against the wall with a thud.

"Jo, we need to get going," Alex said, and Jo could have groaned out loud at how bad the timing was.

"I'll see you in Spa," Jo said, giving Stoffel a quick kiss on the forehead before rushing out to go to the airport, leaving both of them confused.


	7. About Time

"Tell me what's wrong," Kevin said, as they sat on the plane waiting for take-off. They had spent the day at Silverstone, a filming day, which was nice. But Kevin still got the feeling that there was something Jo wasn't telling him, something that had been bothering him for a while now.

"It's nothing, I'm just a little tired." Jo fidgeted with his hands, he disliked flying, but it was worth it to go racing, or in this case to go watch some racing with his friends.

Stoffel had suggested that they go and watch the WEC at Spa, his friend André had got them tickets, and it had sounded like fun when it was suggested a couple of months ago. But now that it was here, Jo wasn't sure that he'd be able to get through the whole weekend without telling the others everything, and he was sure that it would ruin their fun.

In fact, at this rate, he wasn't sure that he was going to be able to get through the flight without telling Kevin everything. Jo was glad that Kevin seemed to fall asleep the second that they left the ground, leaving Jo alone with his thoughts. Kevin's head ended up resting on his shoulder which earned them a few funny looks from the flight crew, but since it wasn't a weekend with a Formula One race, they just looked like two guys on holiday, and right now, they also appeared to be a couple.

The flight didn't take long, and Jo breathed a sigh of relief when they finally touched down on solid ground. They'd travelled only with hand luggage, they were leaving again early on Sunday morning, so they needed little more than a change of clothes and a few toiletries.

Jo could see Kevin looking at him with sleepy but concerned eyes, and Jo was glad that he could see Stoffel waiting for them, but there was no sign of Marcus. Either his flight was delayed or he was back at the hotel already and probably sleeping.

"Marcus is having a nap," were the first words out of Stoffel's mouth, and they all laughed as Stoffel led them to the car, he'd driven across from home but they'd agreed that a hotel would be easier, closer to the track, and the airport.

Kevin rushed towards the car so that he could sit in the front and Jo squished into the back with their rucksacks and was trying to keep the huffy sounds to a minimum. Stoffel and Kevin chatted away and it didn't take long for them to be pulling into an underground parking lot. Jo was relieved that he didn't have to spend much longer cramped in the car after their flight.

He followed Stoffel up to their room, and Marcus was dozing across one of the double beds, forcing whoever was going to share the bed with him to curl up around him. Jo was sure that he'd probably get that honour, but he wasn't sleepy yet. He could do with some food, although from the way that Kevin and Stoffel were looking at him, he wasn't going to get dinner until he'd told them everything.

"What's wrong?" Stoffel asked, as he sat down on the free bed, Kevin curling up next to him as he got comfy. "And don't say nothing, you've been strange for a while now."

"Stranger," Marcus added, and Jo was almost surprised that Marcus had woken up for something other than food. Which meant that he must be worried too.

Jo hadn't thought that he'd been acting strange, stranger, than usual. Although he'd been so lost in his thoughts lately that his dad was starting to give him the same worried looks, but there was no way that his dad could guess what the cause of it all was.

Marcus sat up and patted the bed next to him, and Jo slipped off his shoes before making himself comfy. Was he ready to tell them? He probably never would be, so he might as well tell them all now, and if all else fails, he can be back on a flight home before the airport closes for the night.

Jo was still trying to work out what to say when Stoffel and Kevin came to sit on the bed next to him, the four of them huddling together like they used to, before he'd made everything weird.

"I…" Jo looked at the three pairs of bright blue eyes staring at him, all expecting an answer, but he had no idea what to say. It all sounded so crazy. But he knew how to show them how he felt.

He looked down to where Marcus was cuddled into him, leaning in so that their lips met and Marcus brought his hand up so that he could deepen the kiss. It didn't feel strange to have Stoffel and Kevin there, in fact it felt right somehow, like it was meant to be.

Marcus was confused, but he didn't let it show, he was wrapped up in the kiss, how good it felt. He had to admit that the thought of Jo and Stoffel together had been on his mind a lot lately. Not that it wouldn't have stopped him being happy for his friends, but Marcus had always wondered if there was something more to his relationship with Jo, and after Stoffel comforting him not that long ago he was sure that he had a crush on him too.

Jo broke the kiss with Marcus and dragged a stunned looking Stoffel into a frantic and sloppy kiss, tongues brushing against each other as Stoffel let out a groan of pleasure and deepened the kiss. He slid his hand inside Stoffel's t-shirt, brushing against his perfect abs as he felt Stoffel pull away.

"Me next?" Kevin said, his eyes already black with lust and Jo nodded as he watched Stoffel pull off his t-shirt, revealing his beautiful body. Kevin leapt on top of Jo, their lips crashing together as they rolled on the bed, Kevin's little growls only making it hotter.

Jo could hear the sound of a zip opening and he realised that Kevin's hands were inching their way closer as Stoffel and Marcus watched on. He batted Kevin's hand away, no longer feeling the frantic need for release, happy with the kisses and affection for now.

The kiss got lazier, and Jo sat up, his whole body felt relaxed and his mind clear.

"You could have talked to us," Marcus said, and Jo knew that he could have, but it wasn't their reaction he was worried about, it was having to convince his own mind that having a crush on three people wasn't necessarily wrong, as long as they were all happy with it, and from the look on their face, they were all more than happy with it.

"It all sounded so crazy, having feelings for all of you, and I thought that I would have to choose," Jo said, looking down at his hands so that he didn't have to see their reactions, but Stoffel had other ideas and he ran his hand down the side of Jo's face before tilting his head up so that he could look into his eyes.

"It's not crazy," Stoffel said, reaching his hand out so that he could hold Jo's hand, as the other one reached out to comfort Marcus. Jo wondered how they'd become so close, but all four of them had really bonded over the last few months, and it was no surprise that with them all being so busy racing, that Stoffel was often the go to guy for support and hugs.

"How long have you been waiting to tell us?" Kevin asked, with the cheekiest of grins, his ego was enjoying every second of this nearly as much as his cock was, if the bulge in his jeans was anything to go by.

"I've had a crush on you since we were teammates, but I never realised it." Jo looked at Marcus who blushed, and he wondered if Marcus had felt the same way back then, or if it had happened over time. "You," Jo said, pointing at Kevin, "Ever since your 'what's a little fun between friends?' act."

Stoffel laughed, Jo obviously wasn't the only one that Kevin had pulled that act on.

"And you," Jo said, reaching out to stroke Stoffel's abs that rippled with each breath, "Mr Eight Pack, how are you so perfect?"

Stoffel's only response was to make his pecs dance, and Marcus played with the hairs around his nipples, the way that he did with Jo's chest hair. Stoffel licked at his lips and Marcus leant in for a kiss, Jo felt strange for watching at yet he couldn't look away, it was so nice to see them both so content, and Jo realised he was painfully hard.

Marcus trailed kisses down the side of Stoffel's neck, working his way down to his nipples and Jo's mouth hung open at the sight of Stoffel with his head thrown back as Marcus' tongue teased him.

Jo flinched when Kevin's hand slid inside his jumper, bringing him back to reality and making him focus as Kevin dragged Marcus up so that he could get a kiss, moist lips dancing away as Jo slid in behind Marcus, kissing at the back of his neck as his arms wrapped around him. Kevin let out a gasp before lying down on the bed, waiting for Marcus and the others to join him.

The bed was only just big enough for the four of them and Jo clung to Marcus to stop himself rolling out of bed, but it was worth it to be pressed up close to him. So close that he could rub against his arse, and as his hand wandered round to Marcus' hard cock, he realised that he wasn't the only one with that idea, Stoffel was already stroking him.

Kevin had a much better suggestion for what Jo could do with his hands, and he sucked on Jo's fingers, his mouth so moist and warm, accompanied by the most erotic sounds that Jo had ever heard.

"I want you to finger me," Kevin said, his breathless voice so soft and arousing. There was no please, although Jo would do anything for Kevin when he asked like that.

Jo's hand slid between his perfect cheeks, squeezing Marcus tight between them as Stoffel's cock pressed up to Kevin's arse, his eyes were scrunched shut as he rubbed himself against Kevin. Each gasp and moan overwhelmed Jo as he thrust a finger inside Kevin, who moaned out loud as he wiggled his hips, encouraging Jo to hit the right spot as he squirmed against Marcus, their cocks touching through flimsy jogging bottoms as Stoffel stroked him to climax.

Marcus came with a gasp and the noise was enough to push Jo over the edge, his fingers twitching as he came and that was all it took to have Kevin screaming out in pleasure, so noisy as an endless stream of 'fuck' and 'oh god' fell from his lips.

Stoffel let out a little grunt, so quiet compared to the racket that Kevin made, although Jo was sure that once things really got going Stoffel would be able to give Kevin a run for his money in the noise stakes.

Marcus snored, and Jo giggled, it was all so surreal, Kevin's hole fluttering around his fingers as he saw the sticky mess that he'd left on Marcus' back. But it all felt amazing, and for the first time in a long while, Jo fell asleep with a smile on his face, not a care in the world, because he had all the people that he cared for right here next to him.

*

Kevin woke up to find that it was just him and Marcus in bed, and although being cuddled up in his arms was nice, he was still sticky, so he decided to get a shower. He had only been under the running water for a few minutes when he heard the door open and Marcus came to join him.

"Morning sexy," Kevin said, pulling Marcus in for a kiss, he let out a groan as their bodies pressed together and Marcus' fingers ran through his wet hair, slicking it out of his face as they kissed. It felt like time had come to a standstill and there was nothing left apart from the two of them, just lips and hands caressing skin as the water flowed over them.

Marcus pulled back, looking at Kevin with a smile on his face, and Kevin knew what he could do to make him smile even more. He sank to his knees, but he felt Marcus go rigid, and that was never a good sign.

Kevin stood back up, and brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face before looking at him with his best little angel look, the one that made people feel safe and secure, and it usually worked.

"Shouldn't we wait for Jo and Stoffel?" Marcus asked, and Kevin could see the confusion on his face. Last night had been fun, but now they were going to have to talk about what they actually wanted for their relationship, if they wanted a relationship.

Kevin knew that he'd be happy as just friends with benefits, but only if the others were all happy with it too. He wasn't sure what Jo would be looking for, but he knew Marcus was after a long-term partner rather than something casual. And he couldn't see Jo being happy with them dating outside the group. Although he'd never spoken to Jo about relationships, apart from finding out that he was single when they were first teammates.

"We'll talk about it over breakfast? Work out what everyone wants." Kevin gave Marcus a kiss on the cheek, simple comfort as a friend before leaving him to get washed, he didn't want to make things more complicated.

Kevin got dressed, he didn't bother doing his hair since they weren't going out until later in the day, and he needed to find out where Stoffel and Jo were so that they could talk about everything before they got to the track. He didn't want all of this hanging over them all day, since it was clearly worrying Marcus, and that meant that Jo was probably going into meltdown over everything.

Marcus stepped out of the shower the second that Stoffel and Jo walked through the door, carrying food and Kevin was so happy to see them. The smell of waffles filled the room, and Marcus headed over to the bed, looking better for the shower and the arrival of food.

Jo leant down to give Marcus a kiss, and it was nice to see him looking so relaxed and at ease. It had been strange to watch Jo so distant recently, and Kevin was glad that everything was out in the open, but they still had to talk about it.

"Food first? Or talk first?" Kevin asked, although from the way that Marcus was opening the foil trays to reveal warm waffles with cream and fruit, he knew that Marcus would want food first.

"Food it is," Stoffel said, as he handed Marcus a fork. Stoffel wished that he was home at his own place, he would make them the most amazing waffles, and they could eat with proper cutlery, off real plates. But it didn't seem to bother anyone that it was just food from a little place down the street, everyone looked happy while they were eating.

As the food disappeared, the awkward silence seemed to build, and Kevin wasn't sure how he'd ended up in charge of it all, although he knew that he was probably the one with the most relationship experience.

"So…" Kevin looked at everyone carefully, and it felt like everyone was holding their breath in anticipation of what he was going to say. "Is this a one-time thing?"

Jo looked down at his cup of tea, and Kevin could see him wanting to talk but choosing to say nothing.

"If you guys wanted this to be a casual thing, I'd be happy with that." Kevin caught Marcus' eye, and he shook his head.

"I don't do casual," Marcus said, and Jo nodded, flicking his eyes up just long enough to see the smile on Kevin's face, which made him blush.

"Neither do I," Stoffel said, and Kevin raised an eyebrow, he knew that it had never bothered him before, although this was very different to when it was just the two of them fooling around. Now that Marcus and Jo were involved, it had definitely made Kevin think about what he wanted, and he wasn't sure that he wanted casual.

It would be nice to have something more than just a few kisses or a quick fuck. The thought of waking up to breakfast in bed, and hugs. Having someone he could call at two in the morning when everything seemed futile. That would have been handy last year. Although he was friends with Stoffel and Marcus then, so why hadn't he reached out to them? Kevin knew why, because having someone that you could share everything with, even your body, that was what he wanted, what he needed more than anything in the world. And now he had it.

The hum of the air conditioning sounded loud against the eerie silence of them all staring at Kevin, waiting for him to speak again.

"So, boyfriends it is." Kevin's cheeky grin made it look like his face was about to split. Jo bit his lip and Marcus did the same, the more Kevin thought about it the more he realised that they seemed to subconsciously mirror each other's gestures. Stoffel was sipping at his coffee as though it was no big deal, although from the way he'd spoken earlier, Kevin could tell that if things hadn't ended up this way, he'd have been disappointed.

Jo covered his face with his hands and Kevin thought that he was going to cry until he spoke, "I can't believe I'm in an open relationship."

"It's not open," Kevin said, this was the best opportunity that he was going to get to talk it all. "It would just be the four of us. No-one else."

"I wouldn't want anyone else," Stoffel said, and the cheesiness of it all broke the tension. Marcus cuddled into him, and Stoffel stroked at his hair as Kevin wondered how to phrase the next bit.

"But given how busy we are… it wouldn't have to be _all_ four of us." Kevin was sure that they could make it work, which given that only twenty-four hours ago he had no idea he would end up in a relationship, never mind with his three best friends, was kind of sudden but it all made perfect sense to him.

"Hey, I'm all alone in Switzerland while you guys are in Britain," Marcus said, and they all piled in to hug him, smothering him with kisses as they rolled around on the bed.

"That's what Skype is for," Stoffel said, laughing as he tried not to fall off the bed. Marcus held him close and Kevin felt nothing but pride at the sight of his boyfriends all smiling and happy.

"We'll make it work." Kevin stretched out so that he was making contact with all three of them, and he purred with how content he was right now.

They lay like that for a while, all enjoying the cuddles and affection. Until Marcus flinched as though he was about to fall asleep.

"What time is it?" Marcus asked, wriggling around to try and see his watch without letting go of Jo.

Stoffel held out the passes for the WEC, fanning them out as he grinned. "I think it's time that I take you all on one hell of a first date."


	8. More Fun in the Spanish Sun

Jo was sat with Marcus, they'd gone to watch a film but they'd ended up with their arms accidentally brushing together and Marcus had reached out to intertwine their fingers. It all felt so comfortable, and Jo wondered why he'd waited so long to talk to them, since they could have had this all along.

Marcus stroked at his stubbly beard and Jo couldn't help but roll over and nuzzle against it, so soft and fluffy. He was amazed how fine it was compared to his own razor sharp stubble. He tilted his head so that their lips met, the adrenaline surging now that he could do this. There was no more longing, no more waiting, just freedom.

Jo wrapped his long arms around Marcus, stroking his back as the kiss faded out.

"I'm so glad that we talked about this," Marcus said, "I hate the thought of you worrying about it."

"Worry? No, it was more just perpetual confusion." Jo laughed and Marcus kissed the end of his nose before snuggling in.

Marcus let out a soft snore, his ability to sleep was enviable but he was so adorable when he slept that Jo didn't care, he just stroked his soft fuzzy stubble until he dozed off too.

***

Jo was sitting on the pitwall, taking a selfie just because he could. It was partly for the fans, but mostly for Stoffel who he knew would be equally bored, and he had to do it for every session this weekend.

He put the picture into the group chat, and minutes later Stoffel posted one of himself. Jo smiled at his phone, glad that he wouldn't have to wait long to see his boyfriends again. Just the thought of them brought a smile to his face, it still hadn't sunk in that he had not one, but three boyfriends, when he wasn't even looking for a relationship. Although now that he'd found them, he wouldn't change it for the world.

All the warm and fuzzy feelings got him through FP2, what he ran of it, and as he slunk back to the motorhome, the knowledge that Kevin would be there too helped him get through all the media with a smile on his face.

*

Kevin peeked his head around the door and Jo looked up, he'd been texting his brother to wish him luck for qualifying, although he was sure that he'd be fine, but he just needed him to know that he was rooting for him.

"My room's just across the hall, we're neighbours," Kevin said, and Jo let out of a laugh, raising an eyebrow as he wondered how Kevin could make anything sound like a line from a porno.

Kevin slipped into the small room, it had been crowded with Jo and his trainer, Alex, in it earlier, but now with Kevin as the second person it didn't feel claustrophobic. He clicked the door so that it was locked, before slinking over to the little bed where Jo was sitting. Kevin sat down close by, their bodies touching as Kevin looked up at him with his big blue eyes.

Jo leant in for a kiss, he wanted it, and now that he didn't have to worry about what every little thing meant, that left him free to enjoy Kevin's soft lips pressed against his own. Kevin's hand stroked the side of his face and he felt so at ease that he let out a little sigh, so glad that he had the simple comfort of a kiss when he needed it.

Kevin waited until they were both breathless to break the kiss, before looking though the things on Jo's shelf. Most of it was the same stuff that he had, race suits and all that, but there was a little bottle of something that caught Kevin's eyes.

"I think I could do with a massage," Kevin said, and Jo smiled, flexing his fingers as though he was preparing to play the piano.

"Trainer not do a good enough job?" Jo had seen the way that Stoffel had teased Kevin all this time while they were flirting, and he knew that Kevin liked it, a little verbal foreplay to get him in the mood. Not that it took a lot to get Kevin in the mood.

"There's some things that I'd much rather you did for me." Kevin's grin was so big that it had almost completely scrunched his eyes shut, and Jo definitely couldn't say no to that.

"Lie down." Jo motioned to the bed as he wriggled out of the way, waiting for Kevin to get undressed. Even in such a small space he managed to make it look sexy, pulling down the zip on his team t-shirt to reveal the top of his tattoo before slinking out of it so that his muscles rippled. He had the art of popping open the buttons on his jeans down to fine art, using his hard on to pop the last one, before sliding out of his jeans and boxers with one smooth motion.

He arched his back as he crawled on to the bed, and Jo couldn't take his eyes off him. He looked so beautiful laid out in front of him, his legs spread slightly so that Jo could see the fine wisp of hair around his hole, glinting in the sun, and Jo wondered how even his arse could look heavenly.

Jo blew on his hands to warm them before squishing out the massage oil, rubbing it in his hands as Kevin squirmed on the bed. He started with Kevin's shoulders, so broad and muscular, and he heard Kevin make lots of little noises, although he kept them quiet so that no-one would hear them. The rest of the team were close by and he wondered just what they'd think if they knew exactly how close their drivers were.

His hands kneaded away at Kevin's already pliant muscles, he wanted to take his time but he couldn't get the memory of how good Kevin felt around his fingers out of his mind. Jo let one of his hands wander lower, trailing between his cheeks as Kevin let out a moan before muffling his mouth with his pillow.

Jo ducked down so that he could whisper in Kevin's ear. "Have you been waiting for this?"

Kevin looked up from his pillow so that he could nod, his eyes narrowed as they tried to focus in the bright light. He arched his back, spreading his legs a little wider as Jo slid a finger in, and Kevin dragged him into a frantic kiss as he gasped through it. Jo was sure that keeping quiet must have been such a challenge for Kevin and it only made things hotter.

Jo broke the kiss so that he could watch Kevin as he slid a second finger in, and it was worth it to see the look of absolute pleasure on Kevin's face, his eyes scrunched shut and his mouth hanging open as he let out a silent gasp.

He was rubbing little circles with his fingers and Kevin looked like he was enjoying it.

"I'm going to come," Kevin said, "Unless you want a mess, you're going to have to lick it up."

Kevin rolled so that Jo could see his hard cock, the tip purple and angry and Jo licked his lips. He'd never thought about what it would feel like to suck cock, to taste someone, to feel them in his mouth. But now that the someone was Kevin, Jo had no doubt in his mind that he wanted to, wanted to feel every shudder, every pulse, drink down every drop as Kevin's breathless gasps echoed around him.

Jo ducked down to take the tip into his mouth, his fingers never slowing, and Kevin came the second he was engulfed, spilling warm come down his throat as he buried his face in the pillow, only little whimpers escaping. Jo was left with his eyes wide, not blinking as he tried to process it all, the sweaty musk and the creamy taste to his come. His tongue darted out to get the last drop, his muscles still fluttering around his fingers and squeezing them tight as the shudders continued.

"How do I taste?" Kevin asked with a cheeky grin.

"You tell me," Jo said, as he moved up to kiss Kevin, parting his lips so that Kevin could lick into his mouth, waiting until he was relaxed to withdraw his fingers.

"Your fingers are like heaven," Kevin said, as he lay back on the bed, staring at Jo with the most satisfied smirk.

"You say the sweetest things." Jo gave Kevin a kiss on the forehead before glancing at his watch, he was meant to be with the media and if he didn't go now they'd come looking for him, which he definitely didn't want. "I have to go," Jo said, with a roll of the eyes, "But I'll see you tonight."

Jo left before Kevin could say another word, but the way he winked at him said it all.

***

With staying in different hotels, it had made it difficult for Marcus to escape to see the others, and although he'd managed it in the end, he knew that he'd have to be up early to make it back to his own hotel in the morning. But it was worth every second that he got with his boyfriends, wrapped up in each other's arms as they slept, too tired for much more than kisses and hugs.

He'd managed to drink a lot of coffee between sessions, but he couldn't wait to be back in bed and curled up in their arms. Especially when he was heading back to the garage to find out that he was nineteenth, which was just the final straw.

Marcus had slunk back to his hotel as soon as he could escape the media, and he checked his phone several times, but no-one was free. All he wanted was a hug, but even with three boyfriends, with them all having the same job, this was probably inevitable.

*

The knock at the door jolted Marcus from his sleep and he glanced at the time to see that he'd only napped for about an hour, but he did feel better for it. He rubbed his eyes as he stumbled towards the door and he checked that his t-shirt was pulled down before answering it.

When he saw Stoffel standing there, he felt a smile creep onto his face for the first time all day, and the way that Stoffel smiled back at him made him feel relaxed and calm.

Marcus stood back and let Stoffel into the room, their eyes never leaving each other as Marcus closed the door. The click of the lock seemed to spark Stoffel into action and he moved in for a kiss, holding Marcus close as his hands found their way inside Marcus' t-shirt, stroking at his sensitive nipples.

He let out a moan, arching his back as he relaxed into the kiss, and Stoffel stepped back so that he could strip out of his t-shirt, his muscles rippling in a pleasing way as Marcus stared openly.

"Want to join me in the shower?" Stoffel asked, raising an eyebrow as he unzipped his jeans, slipping them off with a graceful ease before walking to the shower, his perfect rear moving in a hypnotic way and Marcus was unable to do anything other than stare.

The sound of the water running had Marcus heading towards the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes across the room, but he didn't care, he just wanted Stoffel close. Marcus took in the sight of Stoffel, the water beading down over his perfect body, as he ran his fingers through his hair, lathering up the shampoo as he used the suds to clean the rest of himself, leaving only his hard cock untouched.

"Are you just going to watch?" Stoffel asked, now that he had rinsed himself clean and opened his eyes.

Marcus stepped into the shower, letting the water wash over him as he leant against the side of it.

"Talk to me," Stoffel said, and Marcus realised that he hadn't said a word to him yet, not that they needed words sometimes, but he could see the concern in Stoffel's eyes, and he hadn't realised that he was worrying him.

"I just want a good result," Marcus said, "Something that reflects how hard I'm working."

"You beat Nasr, that's always good." Stoffel stroked the side of his face, looking at him lovingly as he went to squeeze some shampoo into his hands. Marcus closed his eyes as Stoffel started to massage his head, lulling him into a state of bliss as Stoffel's talented fingers worked away, all he could do was let out little gasps and moans as the tension left his body.

"Thank you." Marcus gave Stoffel a kiss on the cheek, glad that he had someone to comfort him when he needed it.

Marcus was rinsing off when there was a knock at the door, he rushed to throw on a dressing gown and he was relieved when he saw it was Jo and Kevin, their sunny yellow team wear brightening up his mood.

"Hi." Marcus was sure that he was blushing as he smiled, but he was still getting used to the idea that he had three boyfriends, and the fact that after being single for so long that he was in a relationship of any sort.

"Hi," Jo and Kevin said in unison, and Marcus smiled as they wandered in. He got a kiss from both of them as they went to make themselves comfy on the bed, joining Stoffel who had only a little towel wrapped around his waist.

Marcus couldn't look away as Jo and Kevin gave Stoffel a kiss, and when they realised that he was still standing there, Jo patted the bed for him to come and join them.

"How was your day?" Marcus asked. Jo let out a little groan, and Kevin smiled, although his qualifying hadn't been that spectacular.

They talked for a while, until Marcus caught sight of the time on the bedside clock. "It's Eurovision!" The other three groaned, and Marcus looked at them with confusion. "It's fun." There were more groans and Marcus scrabbled around to find the remote for the tv. It took him a while to find the right channel, and he sat on the end of the bed cross-legged, leaving the others to look at each other with a shrug.

Jo had never understood the fascination of Eurovision, and from Stoffel and Kevin's equally confused looks, neither did they. Marcus seemed lost in another world, staring at the tv as he tapped his fingers in time to the music.

After a couple of songs Jo was bored and he leant in to kiss Stoffel, trailing kisses down the side of his neck as he let out a soft groan, the towel wrapped around his waist now appearing to levitate as Kevin joined the kiss, his hand wandering down to Stoffel's hard cock.

"You should see how beautiful Jo looks when he sucks cock," Kevin said, glancing at Jo who looked proud of himself.

"Really?" Stoffel said, the surprise clear in his voice as he looked at Jo.

"I could show you if you liked?" Jo was sure that he could get used to this, the playful teasing and having someone as attractive as Stoffel looking at him as though he was a sex god.

"That I would like to see," Stoffel said, "I'm sure those lips look amazing wrapped around a cock."

Kevin pulled the towel back slowly revealing Stoffel's hard cock and Jo licked his lips, reaching his hand out to suck on Kevin's fingers as Stoffel spread his legs, sliding down so that he could make himself comfy. Jo started by kissing Stoffel's nipples, flicking them with his tongue as Kevin sat watching with wide eyes, absently sucking on his fingers as Stoffel let out a low groan and Jo took that as a cue to trail kisses down Stoffel's perfect abs, inching closer to his leaking cock.

"Marcus, you're missing a great show," Kevin said, and he got a little 'mmhm' sound in response, but Marcus didn't take his eyes off the tv. He did however scoot back a little so that he was closer to them all, sitting between Stoffel's legs, leaving just enough space for Kevin to get his fingers in.

Jo was trying to wrap his lips around Stoffel's cock when Marcus started pulling on his free hand, leading it to his cock and placing his hand over Jo's as he gripped it. Kevin's fingers started to brush at Stoffel's hole and he glanced at Jo before nodding, Jo making himself comfy so that he could reach Marcus and Stoffel without straining. Jo let his tongue dart out to lick at his slit, before wrapping his lips around him and Stoffel let out a low moan as Kevin slid his fingers in at the exact same time.

Marcus was controlling Jo's hand, which was for the best, the taste of Stoffel had him rock hard, and the way that he could feel every twitch and pulse had him desperate to please Stoffel, even though this was only the second time that he'd done anything like this, he was sure from the noises that Stoffel made that he was doing a good job.

Jo saw Kevin slide another finger in and Stoffel arched his hips, gagging him slightly as he settled back into a nice rhythm, never quite taking all of Stoffel into his mouth, savouring the sweet taste of him, almost like a hint of syrup and he ran his tongue around the tip, massaging it as he felt Stoffel's muscles tense.

Kevin had his free hand shoved down his boxers, frantically rubbing away in time to his fingers and Jo could feel his own hard cock pressing painfully against the zip of his jeans. Stoffel came with a jerk, his body rigid as Jo sucked greedily at his cock, desperate for every drop as his own orgasm rushed through him, leaving him gasping and dizzy.

It took Jo a moment to realise all that had gone on in the last few seconds, Marcus' come was dribbling over his hand and Kevin was taking his own sticky fingers out of his boxers before licking at his fingers. They'd all come at the same time.

"You're a natural at this," Stoffel said, his voice quiet as he tried to catch his breath and Jo smiled, he'd never have thought that cock sucker would be one of his talents. He freed his hand from Marcus, giving him a quick kiss, and his eyes never left the screen, before crawling up to Stoffel, kissing him passionately as Kevin withdrew his fingers, making Stoffel gasp at the loss.

"Good?" Jo asked, smirk still on his face as he stroked the side of Stoffel's face with his one clean hand.

"Perfect." Stoffel gave Jo a kiss on the cheek and Jo sat up slowly, his body still dizzy from his orgasm.

"I'm going to get a cloth, and a cup of tea," Jo said, and Kevin laughed.

Jo stripped out of his sticky clothes and he was wetting a flannel when Kevin came through to get washed, his clothes all gone as he cleaned up the mess. He left Kevin to fill the kettle, he didn't quite trust him to make a cup of tea yet, although after all those years in Britain he must have some idea about it. Marcus on the other hand, he had fully trained in the art of tea making.

Stoffel was already dozing as Jo returned, opening his eyes as Jo wiped him clean and Kevin set about kissing him better, the sight of Kevin licking at Stoffel's hole had Jo's cock twitching again and he was amazed how erotic it looked.

Marcus was still enthralled by Eurovision, barely blinking as Jo cleaned him up, although he did get a quick kiss for his efforts.

By the time Jo was back in bed with his cup of tea, Kevin and Stoffel were dozing, and Marcus wasn't paying attention to a word he said. He heard a couple of songs but he couldn't see why some people made such a fuss about it, and he cuddled in to Stoffel before drifting off to sleep.

"So what did you guys think of it?" Marcus asked, even though they'd been asleep for at least an hour. When he got no response he turned around to see them fast asleep, all with smiles on their faces and he wriggled in next to Jo, holding him tight as he slept.

***

They were driving around the track on the back of a truck, waving at their fans. Mostly Alonso and Carlos' fans really, since they were in Spain.

"I'm sorry that I didn't answer your messages," Dany said, staring at the crowd rather than Jo.

"It's cool. I just wanted you to know you didn't have to go through this alone." Jo wanted to reach out and hug him, but it was far too public. He wasn't sure when he'd become a hug person, although dating Marcus and Kevin would turn anyone into a hugger.

"Fernando's been looking out for me," Dany said, laughing as the truck stopped back at the start finish line.

There was a mass exodus of drivers, although Jo managed to catch Kevin's eye, and the wink he got in return had him blushing, and he hoped that no-one else noticed.

*

By the time they were back on the grid Jo had got the blushing under control and he managed to time walking to the front of the grid for the national anthem so that he would meet Marcus and Kevin on the way.

When they got down to the front they were glad to see that they were all standing together, and with Dany, who could do with all the moral support that he could get.

"I wonder how they decide who stands where?" Jo asked, more thinking out loud than expecting an answer from anyone.

"It's based on the grid, I think." Kevin looked down at all the drivers lining up, it did seem to be roughly based on the grid, but there were some that didn't seem to follow the pattern.

Marcus just shrugged. "You know I'd disobey orders to stand next to you two." He laughed just as the anthem started and his face immediately snapped into his neutral face as the cameras panned down the line.

*

Jo got back to the garage after the race only to find out that he'd been summoned to the stewards – for allegedly running Kevin off the track.

If there was anyone that he wouldn't want to run off the track it was Kevin, and not just because they were dating, but because hitting your teammate was the most heinous crime as a driver.

Jo hurried to change into his team kit, there was no time for a shower and he just wanted it all over with.

As he was striding down the paddock Kevin jogged up alongside him. "I heard," Kevin said, and Jo wasn't sure what he expected him to say, he had no knowledge of it, he was sure that he'd remember if there'd been a near miss with Kevin.

"I…" Jo didn't know what to say and he wasn't sure that there was anything that he could say to make it better. He'd not even seen the replay of the incident, he wasn't going to get a chance to see the race until much later, maybe even tomorrow.

As they were summoned by the stewards, Jo felt like he was back at school, being summoned to the headmaster's office to be told off. It was strange having to explain something when he didn't have all the information, but he just told them what he knew and hoped that it would be enough.

"You should look at the video again," Kevin said, "It was my fault." He looked at Jo who was frozen, his brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry, Jolyon."

The stewards played the video again, deliberating over it until they finally looked up. "Ten second time penalty to be added to your time, and two penalty points on your super licence."

Jo felt his heart sink, and then they asked Kevin to step forwards to sign to say that he understood his punishment. He tried to keep the relief off his face as he now felt bad for Kevin, he was really hoping that it would be classed as a racing incident.

As they slunk out of the stewards' office, Jo wanted to hug Kevin but the paddock was no place for that, even as they got back to the motorhome they both glanced around to make sure no-one was watching as they slipped into Kevin's room.

"Why did you do that?" Jo asked, once they were comfy on the little bed, he couldn't imagine anyone else on the grid pointing out to the stewards that an incident was their fault when the stewards thought otherwise.

"I'd hate for you to get mad at me and withhold sex." Kevin had his cheekiest grin on, although it didn't surprise Jo that his sex drive factored into a lot of his decisions.

"You know I'd never play games with you, with any of you," Jo said, his face all serious even though he knew that Kevin was joking. "What happens on track, that's completely separate to our relationship."

"I know, and that's why you're such a good guy. You're honest and straightforward." Kevin reached out to take his hand and they rested their foreheads together, they didn't need anything more than just to be close to each other, and Jo was glad that the four of them had one last night together, because it was getting harder and harder to say goodbye.


	9. I'll Miss You in Monaco

Marcus was staring at his laptop, waiting for any of his boyfriends to answer, and in the end Jo picked up. They were all home, which meant that they were all hundreds of miles away from each other.

"I miss you," Marcus said, and Jo felt every inch of the distance between them. He lay out on the bed, staring at the screen as Marcus told him about his brothers, since he loved all the time that he got at home with his family.

They never used to call, never mind video call, but now, Jo couldn't imagine not hearing his voice, not seeing his beautiful smile as he talked. He sent both Kevin and Stoffel messages through the group chat, hoping that they were free too.

"I can't wait to see you again," Jo said, at the same time as a shot of a hard cock, surrounded at the base by a halo of blond hairs, sprung up on his screen.

"Miss me?" Kevin said, his voice faint due to the distance from the microphone. Marcus laughed, and Jo let out a snort. 

"Always," Jo said, "How's home?"

"Nice, relaxing." Kevin came into focus, his tattoo clear even on the flickering video. He ran his hands through his hair and it looked like the angel flapped their wings as his muscles rippled.

They talked for a little while and it was all so easy, Jo felt like they could talk about anything, and the sound of their voices filled him with happiness. Jo was looking at the time when Stoffel appeared on the screen, and he peered at it before asking, "Kevin, are you naked?"

"I thought we were going to have sex." Kevin shrugged, and Stoffel just shook his head.

Everyone ignored Jo blushing, and he was glad for that, the idea of playing with himself while others watched was going to take a bit of getting used to, but with spending so much time apart, he was sure that he'd learn to enjoy it. He was still getting used to being in a relationship at all, never mind a long distance one, even if they did get to spend race weekends together, they were often far too busy to get a lot of time together.

"I miss you guys," Jo said, he hadn't meant to blurt it out, but he just had to say it. Jo saw the flicker of sadness on everyone's faces, the realisation that hugging their laptop wouldn't be as good as hugging their boyfriends.

Kevin's webcam slowly moved down until just his cock was in frame. It was still hard, the tip leaking, and Kevin wrapped his hand around it. "I'm going to sleep with a smile on my face. Who's joining me?"

There was the sound of rustling and creaking as Marcus and Stoffel hurried to rearrange themselves so that their hands were inside their pyjamas, and Jo hesitated.

"It's fine if you just want to watch, that's hot too," Kevin said, and Jo made himself comfy.

"You're always hot," Stoffel said, and he pulled down the elastic of his boxers, revealing the flushed tip of his cock.

Jo found his hand wandering down to slide inside his boxers, the sight laid out in front of him was so arousing that he could already feel his muscles tensing.

Marcus was laid out beautifully, hand working away as Stoffel's nostrils flared, his eyes screwed shut, listening to Kevin's breathless moans as they all came. A gasp, a grunt and a groan in quick succession as Jo lay dazed on the bed, his hand sticky, and the biggest smile on his face.

"Sweet dreams." Kevin licked his fingers clean before saying goodnight, and the others followed suit.

"Night," Jo said, the electronic splashing sound as he hung up was the last sound that he heard.

As fun as it was, Jo couldn't wait to see them all again, for the four of them to be together.

***

Stoffel was tidying his flat, he knew that Kevin and Jo probably wouldn't care if the place was a bit untidy, but he just wanted it to be nice. It was also a way of calming his nerves while he waited for them to arrive.

The knock on his door sent his heart into overdrive, and he leapt towards it, smiling as he saw them both standing there.

"Come in." Stoffel stood back, and Kevin rushed in for a hug, leaving Jo to close the door. Jo piled in to the hug, surrounding them both with his long arms, and he kissed the side of Kevin's neck before leaning in to kiss Stoffel as Kevin let out a little gasp.

Jo stepped back so that he wasn't squishing Kevin, and he slipped off his shoes before following Stoffel through to the living room. They only had a couple of hours together before Stoffel had to head to the airport, he was going to be away for the week, and although they were going to be busy with Monaco it was going to be strange not having Stoffel with them this weekend.

Stoffel was sitting between Jo's legs, Kevin facing them as he rubbed Jo's feet. "You know what they say about big feet?" Kevin's smirk was shining out, and Jo knew where he was heading.

"Big shoes?"

Stoffel groaned, it was an awful joke, but he was also intrigued as to what Jo's cock would look like, feel like, taste like.

"You tease," Kevin said, dragging his eyes over Jo in a way that had his erection poking Stoffel in the back.

"You love being teased." Jo smiled, it was strange to have this to and fro, a playful exchange where Jo was sure that he could say anything and Kevin would respond with love and affection. Just knowing that was so relaxing, and he felt the same way with Marcus and Stoffel, they were all so easy to be around and he loved every second that he got with them.

"Waiting is half the fun," Kevin said, and Jo knew exactly how he could tease Kevin.

"In that case, I think Stoffel deserves a goodbye treat." Jo smiled and Kevin let out a little gasp. "But you'll have to wait here."

"I love how you think." Kevin's grin was angelic and devilish all at the same time and Jo felt his cock twitch just from the sight of it.

Stoffel led Jo to the bedroom, winking at Kevin before closing the door, and Jo felt nervous for a second, until Stoffel's soft lips were on his, relaxing him as he unzipped his jeans. Jo stood back, he wanted to see the look on Stoffel's face when he saw it. All the nerves were gone and Jo grinned as he teased at the elastic of his boxers, Stoffel licking his lips as he waited for it.

He slid his boxers down in one smooth motion, and Stoffel sank to his knees as though he was going to worship his cock.

"You have a beautiful cock."

Stoffel felt his mouth water at the sight of Jo's cock, so thick and long and he wondered how it had taken him this long to reciprocate all the attention that Jo had given him. He got down so that he could see it up close, memorising each vein as he placed his hands on Jo's slim hips, letting his breath ghost over his cock. Stoffel stuck his tongue out, stopping only millimetres away as Jo let out a little whimper, before licking at his slit, and the taste sent a surge of lust through his body.

He wrapped his lips around Jo, the warmth of his of cock made it feel as though it was burning with passion and Stoffel wanted it all. The sound of Jo was deafening and the way he said 'fuck' was orgasmic.

Stoffel took all of him into his mouth, gagging around it as it hit the back of his throat and Stoffel felt Jo shudder as he came, choking him as he swallowed it all down.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Stoffel said, and Jo pulled him to his feet, dragging him into a messy kiss as they both stood dazed.

"I'm going to miss you too." Jo kissed Stoffel on the forehead, still warm and fuzzy from his orgasm, and he didn't want to let Stoffel go.

Jo pulled his jeans up, and they wandered back through to the living room where Kevin was splayed out, playing with the bulge in his jeans.

"You sound amazing when you come," Kevin said, and Jo blushed, but Stoffel wasn't done yet. He straddled Kevin before pulling down his jeans, there was no teasing, just frantic movements as he went to suck him.

Jo slid in behind Kevin, kissing him as Stoffel worked away, leaving Kevin grasping at Jo's shirt as he gasped and moaned, thrusting into Stoffel's mouth, leaving him with tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you."

Everyone nodded, it was going to be a long week with Stoffel in Japan.

*

Marcus was scrolling through the group chat and it wasn't helping with the feeling that he was so far away from those that he loved.

 **Stoff:** Jo, Kev, are you coming round before I leave?

 **Kev:** Sure.

 **Jo:** What time's your flight?

 **Stoff:** 5 but I have to leave at 3.

 **Jo:** We'll be around as soon as we're done at the factory x

 **Stoff:** Great x

 **Marcus:** Have fun ;)

There hadn't been a response and Marcus was starting to think that they'd forgotten about him but then his phone beeped to say that he had a message.

 **Kev:** We did ;)

 **Jo:** Want all the details?

 **Marcus:** Tell me everything ;)

Marcus smiled and he stripped off his clothes, laying out on the hotel bed as he waited for Jo to call. Although he was a little sad that he couldn't be with them, hearing it all from Jo was the next best thing. Tomorrow night Jo and Kevin would be by his side and they could cuddle, among other things.

***

Jo was sat playing with his phone, waiting for the press conference to start. When he'd thought about how nice it would be to spend some time with Marcus and Kevin, he'd forgotten that he'd be staying with his family, and that was seriously getting in the way of any quality time with his boyfriends.

Not that it wasn't lovely to have his family here, and he was hoping that he could put on a good performance, have something to celebrate. And Will was racing so he could go and watch him race, since his schedule meant that he couldn't make all of them.

But Will's jokes about Marcus were starting to get dangerously close to the truth, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could dodge the truth with his mum. He'd never lie to her, but telling her that he had three boyfriends, and that they were all in love with each other, was definitely something for another time.

 _In love?_ _Why did I think that? Am I love with them? Marcus undeniably, Stoffel for sure, and Kevin… Did he love Kevin? He missed him when he was gone and felt happy when he was near. So, he was definitely in love with Kevin too._

_But did they love him back?_

Jo was only dimly aware that while all this was going on, the press conference had started, but he was thankful that not many people wanted to ask him things. Although he'd found keeping a neutral expression covered all eventualities.

It was hard for him to focus on it all, but he managed to get through it, and the second he was free he was making his way back to the garage to prepare for practice.

At least it meant that he would have time to clear his head. It was far too early to be telling his boyfriends that he loved them, they were still getting to know each other and he was enjoying every second of it.

He told himself that this was the one thing he didn't need to worry about, they all cared for each other, and that was the only thing that mattered.

*

"Should we wait for Jo?" Kevin asked, they'd been making out for a while, clothes slowly disappearing as the evening wore on. Marcus was lying out naked, the cool evening breeze wafting over him as Kevin ran his fingers around his nipples.

"Jo's having dinner with his family," Marcus said, leaning in to kiss Kevin. His fluffy stubble brushed against his skin and he couldn't help but run his fingers over it.

"He's going to miss out on the fun." Kevin grinned as he pulled off his boxers, dragging Marcus closer so that their bodies were touching and they could rub against each other.

Marcus' warm hands were grabbing at Kevin's rear, rolling them so that Kevin was on top and he looked majestic towering over him, his angel watching over him.

Kevin angled himself so that their cocks were touching, grinding his hips down. Marcus threw his head back as he was arching his back, he'd been waiting so long for this that he was coming after just a few strokes. Kevin kneeled up so that he could finish himself off, hot come splattering over Marcus' abs, and he trailed his fingers through it, drawing little love hearts in it.

Marcus laughed, he'd never thought that Kevin would be a romantic. "Want to share a bath with me?"

Kevin nodded, and it was comfy having him nearby, resting his head on his shoulder with the warm water surrounding them, lulling them to sleep.

In the end Kevin had to lure Marcus out of the bath with kisses, the water long since cold, before they curled up together in bed, falling asleep in the bath had been nice, until they woke up wrinkly and cold. But now, with Marcus' warm body wrapped around him, he couldn't be happier.

***

Jo was nursing his wounds after a bad FP1 and when there was a knock on the door he was going to ignore it, but then he heard Kevin's soft voice. He unlocked the door, the room was so small that he could do it without getting out of bed.

"Hi."

"I've barely seen you," Kevin said, and he locked the door behind him before sitting down on the bed.

"I can't really ditch my family." Jo laughed and Kevin snuggled in under his arm. "But we will have time on Friday night."

"Can't wait." Kevin looked up and batted his eyelashes.

Jo leant in, his stubble tickling at Kevin's ear as he whispered, "I thought waiting was half the fun?"

Kevin let out a little sigh as he swallowed, Jo's voice had gone straight to his cock, and he squirmed to try and get comfy. "I love your mind."

"You've not to come until tomorrow night." Jo raised an eyebrow and Kevin nodded, he used to think Jo was awkward, but seeing him up close, he was sure that it was an act. Although they had spent a lot of time with each other, so was this just what Jo was like when he was comfortable with people? Kevin felt honoured by that, and he pulled Jo down for a kiss, putting him on a one way course to failing at his task before he'd even left the room.

Jo's hand brushed over his hard cock, and Kevin nipped at his lip, two could play at that game. "Naughty."

And with that Kevin got up and wandered out of the room, leaving Jo smiling. He had no idea how he'd ended up ordering Kevin around, but he liked it.

*

Jo leant in close so that he could whisper to Kevin. "Have you been a good boy?"

Kevin smiled as Marcus gave them both a funny look. They were on the way to the driver's briefing, and it was nice to have some time together. Even though they technically had a free day tomorrow, there were so many media events and sponsors to meet that it meant this was the last time they were all going to be together until after the Amber Lounge fashion show.

"I'm always a good boy," Kevin said, and Jo smiled in a way that made him look like he was going to devour him. Kevin felt his cock twitch, and he had to sit carefully so that he didn't end up in pain.

Marcus sat next to him, and having Jo on the other side had all sort of interesting thoughts running through his head. He knew they weren't going to get a lot of time together this weekend, but he was so pleased that Jo had found a way to help him thought it. Having something to look forward to only made it hotter, and he was disappointed that he wasn't going to be with them at the fashion show.

Usually he loathed having to do things like that, but the thought of seeing Jo and Marcus in suits was causing a space problem in his jeans.

Alex Wurz sat down next to them and Kevin coughed, at least he had the drivers' briefing to get bits of him under control, otherwise it was going to be awkward.

Jo glanced over at Kevin, a little knowing look, and Marcus smiled, he was going to enjoy seeing Kevin come apart after being wound up so nicely.

***

Stoffel glared at his alarm, he'd set it for 1 a.m. – not because he needed to be up that early, but because he wanted to see his boyfriends take part in the Amber Lounge fashion show. He'd already got a few hours under his belt, and luckily he had time to go back to bed after.

He opened up the group chat to see a couple of photos, and his eyes went wide at the sight of them both.

 **Kev:** You awake?

 **Stoff:** Yeah

 **Kev:** Looking good aren't they ;)

 **Stoff:** So hot

 **Kev:** The things I would do to them…

 **Stoff:** Tell me about it ;)

 **Kev:** I would pin Marcus against the wall, jam my thigh between his leg and wait until he was good and hard before getting on my knees and letting him come on my face.

 **Stoff:** Wow

 **Kev:** I'd make Jo lick me clean before loosening his tie and getting him to fuck me into the mattress, shirt hanging open as he pounds me ;D

Stoffel was lying out, one hand idly cupping himself as he watched them get ready through random photos, re-reading Kevin's messages as he thought about getting to strip Jo and Marcus out of their suits, slowly revealing all the muscles, and Jo's chest hair. He was drooling already.

 **Stoff:** I'm hard just looking at them.

He wasn't sure what came over him, but after they'd had such fun on their video call, he felt confident as he took a photo of his hard cock, watching as it popped up in the chat. Stoffel smiled when he saw Marcus' response.

 **Marcus:** I'm going to end up walking down the catwalk with a hard on thanks to you two :)

 **Marcus:** And Kev, I'll be all yours soon and you can do want you want with me x

Jo could feel his phone buzzing over and over again and he knew that it must be Stoffel and Kevin, no-one else would be texting him at this time and he tried to find somewhere quiet to check his phone. His eyes went wide when he saw the conversation, and when he came across the photo he almost dropped his phone.

 **Jo:** I hope you're being a good boy ;)

Kevin took a photo of himself stretched out on the bed, boxers still on, even if the bulge was sizable.

 **Kev:** I'm waiting for you x

Jo let out a moan and someone apologised for bumping into him as he was brought back to reality.

"Having fun?" Marcus asked, as he watched Jo fumble with his phone, quickly stuffing it into his pocket as he blushed.

"It's not too bad." Jo shrugged before leaning in close. "You look amazing in that suit."

"I'll look better out of it." Marcus winked before wandering over to where the assistant was trying to arrange them all for photos.

Jo stood blinking and blushing for a second, strange smile on his face as he followed Marcus, and he could still feel his phone buzzing away. He smiled at the thought of Kevin waiting for him, all frustrated and wound up, until his cock decided to show the world how much it liked that idea and he had to think about something else.

*

Watching Jo wandering down the catwalk had been a treat, and now they were having to stand for more photos.

Marcus looked over at Jo in his suit, and he wondered how it was fair that they had to stand at opposite ends of the stage. He could see Jo trying to get as far away from Felipe as possible, and Marcus smiled.

The view as Jo stretched his long legs in that suit was a gift from god, and he was sad that Kevin and Stoffel weren't here to join them.

*

"We need the suits back," the assistant said, and Marcus pouted, before joking about it, but he was a little sad that he wasn't going to be able to put on a striptease for his boyfriends.

And then he saw Jo heading for the bathroom, and Marcus followed him, reaching the door at the same time and they slipped inside, Jo locking the door as he pinned Marcus against it. The second that their lips touched Marcus felt a surge of energy and he grabbed at Jo's perfect rear, grinding against him as desperate whimpers fell from his lips as Jo's talented tongue dipped into his mouth, deepening the kiss and making Marcus feel done already.

Jo's hands were playing with the waistband of his trousers, undoing them, and Marcus let out a gasp as he shuddered in orgasm, all the frustration rushing out of him. He shuddered as Jo kissed the side of his neck, Jo's hand slipping into his boxers to scoop up the mess, and the way that he licked his fingers clean had Marcus' cock twitching again.

"Messy." Jo sucked on his fingers before leaning in for another kiss, slow and sloppy, and Marcus wanted just to curl up in his arms, but as nice as the bathroom was, there was a bed with Kevin in it waiting for them.

Marcus looked down and saw the wet patch on the front of his suit, maybe it was for the best that he had to hand it back, but at least he could cover it with the jacket. Jo looked at him with a lustful stare and he knew that wasn't going to be the last time that he came tonight, and with that, he was heading towards the changing rooms so that he could get back into his Sauber gear, a big downgrade from his suit, but at least they were clean.

He couldn't even meet the assistant's eye as he slunk out of the changing room, heading straight for the exit. It would have been easier if he could have travelled back to the hotel with Jo, but he had to go with the team personnel, and then he would head straight for Kevin's room.

Jo was in the same position, watched over by people from the Renault team, it was going to end up being a race back to the hotel, although Kevin would be waiting for them both, and if his messages were anything to go by, he would be ready for anything.

*

Kevin was getting everything ready, lube and condoms lined up on the bedside table, there was no need to be coy about it. He wanted everything that Jo had promised him, and he didn't want to wait any longer for it. Even though it was just a day, he'd been denied his usual nightly relief, and with all the suits, he'd worked himself up into such a state where he thought that just the sight of them in person would having him coming untouched.

By the time there was a knock on his door, there was no easy way to wrap his dressing gown around his hard on, and he opened the door just a little to see Jo and Marcus standing there, in their team wear.

"What happened to your suits?" Kevin pouted, it was all for show, but he'd had a very specific fantasy in his head, and now it had been shattered. But that wasn't going to stop him from having some fun.

"We had to give them back," Jo said, as he slipped out of his shoes, leaving his jacket by the door. He ducked down for a kiss, hands sliding round Kevin's waist so that he could feel all his soft skin, trailing his fingers over his hole and delighting in all the gasps and moans as Kevin was tugging at his t-shirt, clumsily trying to free him from his clothes.

Marcus was already topless and wearing just his boxers, and Kevin leapt in for a kiss as Jo stripped off his t-shirt, glad that no-one was watching as he fumbled out of his jeans, he hadn't quite mastered the sex god act the way Kevin had, and Stoffel was just a natural.

"We should video this for Stoffel," Jo said, not sure if they'd be up for it, not sure if he'd be up for it, but the way that Kevin's eyes went black as he stared at him told him that it was a good idea.

Kevin's laptop was lying by the bed, and he moved a chair so that the webcam was in the perfect position, letting his dressing gown fall open as he stood back to admire himself on the screen.

"You're gorgeous," Marcus said, and Jo made a ridiculously sexual noise in agreement.

Jo lay out on the bed, waiting until Kevin was settled on the bed before stripping out of his boxers, letting his hard cock spring free as Kevin stared in admiration. "Do you want this?" Jo smirked as Kevin ducked down to trail little kisses along his cock.

"Every inch." Kevin's grin combined with his breathless voice was the most beautiful thing. "Are you going to give it to me?"

"Kneel so I can suck you while I open you up." Jo dragged his eyes over Kevin as he stretched out in front of him, his cock teasing at his lips as he braced himself against the wall. "You're not to come until I say so."

Kevin let out a moan, and Jo looked at Marcus who was sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed, cock in hand as he watched the show that was going on in front of him. Jo nuzzled at Kevin's cock, teasing him as he grabbed the lube and drizzled it over his fingers, hearing Marcus let out a moan as he made sure that they were coated.

He took the tip of Kevin's cock into his mouth, he tasted so good and sweet and he licked at the slit as he pressed a finger inside him, grazing over his prostate before circling his finger as the most beautiful moans fell from Kevin's lips, soft pleas for more as Jo kept up the slow pace, gently opening him up before adding another finger.

Jo felt Kevin go rigid, and he thought that he was going to come but he was just holding his breath. He let Kevin's cock fall from his lips, earning him a sigh of relief but Jo wasn't going to let him have it too easy. The third finger was a stretch, Kevin so snug and warm around him but the smile on his face made it all worth it, the look of sheer bliss, as though he knew the secrets of the universe.

Kevin's cock was leaking and his fingers were thrusting into him easily, his muscles clenching around them so pleasingly. He had sunk down so that Jo could lean in for a kiss, sliding his fingers out as he licked up all the little whimpers. Kevin looked perfect with his flushed cheeks and plump lips, just the crinkle of the foil wrapper had him pleading for Jo's cock and Jo was only too happy to oblige.

Jo rolled the condom on with care, making sure Marcus had a good view as Kevin straddled him, his slick hole pressing against the tip of his cock and it felt so warm. Marcus was lazily stroking his cock, rubbing his thumb over the tip and spreading the pre-come around as his eyes were locked on Jo thrusting into Kevin, stretching him wide and filling him up.

Kevin felt the warm heat of Jo's thick cock pushing into him, he took a deep breath and let him slide in with one slow thrust, Jo's eyes never leaving him, staring into his soul as their bodies merged until he felt soft fluff tickling around his hole.

"You feel so good inside me." Kevin started to rock his hips, moving carefully at first, adjusting to the stretch and he felt nothing but pleasure. Jo was praising him as he picked up speed, and he was finding it hard not to give in to his urges, to deny his body's frantic need to seek out his release.

He let out a pained groan and Jo grabbed his hips, slowing the pace so that he could last longer, his thumbs rubbing little circles as they settled into a pleasing pace, Jo biting his lip as he almost completely withdrew before thrusting back in, making Kevin gasp with satisfaction.

"Think you can take Marcus next?" Jo smiled, but it turned to a look of surprise as Kevin clenched around him, throwing his head back as he looked over at Marcus, riding Jo's cock with wild abandon and putting porn stars to shame with his moans.

"You ready to tag in?" Kevin gave Marcus a wink, and Marcus moved so that he was behind him, rolling a condom on as he waited for Jo to finish, and from the way that Jo was biting his lip it wasn't going to be long.

Kevin kept squeezing Jo tight as he shuddered in orgasm, moving in for a sloppy kiss as he held Kevin tight, riding out the aftershocks as Kevin grinned, clearly pleased with himself. Jo kept kissing him as he withdrew, stroking the side of his face as he let out a gasp, feeling the loss, but Marcus was there to give him what he wanted.

Marcus held Kevin's cheeks apart, admiring his slick hole as he lined up, sliding in easily as Kevin begged him for more. Jo had an evil grin on his face and he reached down to stroke Kevin's cock, waiting until he said the magic words.

"I'm so close." Kevin's voice was wracked with need, he sounded so frustrated and Marcus couldn't believe how arousing it was to have a perfect view of his cock filling Kevin, stretching him nicely as he upped the pace. He held Kevin's hips so that he could change the angle and the moan that he let out was pornographic. "Oh god keep hitting that spot."

Marcus kept nudging his prostate with each thrust and Jo kissed the side of Kevin's neck, his hand still stroking at Kevin as he whispered, "Come for me."

Kevin came with a sob, Jo holding him up as he clenched around Marcus, triggering his orgasm and milking every last drop out of him as he shuddered with the intensity of it all. Marcus slumped over him, Jo stroking his hair until he could catch his breath, still writhing with the aftershocks.

"That was the best fuck I've ever had." Kevin's voice was barely more than a whisper and yet Jo could hear the smile on his face. "Thank you."

Jo had no idea how long they lay as a heap of limp bodies, kissing any bit of spare skin as they untangled, and Jo held Kevin until he was able to stand, leading him to the bath.

"Hope you enjoyed the show." Marcus said to the camera, grinning as he gave Stoffel a wink before he clicked the button to send it all to him.

*

Stoffel woke to see that he had a video message, and he smiled to himself, it would give him something to watch on the train as he headed to the circuit. He rushed to get a shower and breakfast, heading out the door and not even letting the rain dampen his mood, excited to see what his boyfriends had to say.

He was expecting to hear all about the fun that they had after the fashion show, but his eyes went wide when he saw exactly what they'd sent him. Stoffel was glad that he had his headphones in, but they didn't hide the blush on his face as he watched it all, taking in every detail.

Jo's voice as he praised Kevin was one of the hottest things that Stoffel had ever heard, and the sight of Kevin, so graceful as he rode Jo, was a beautiful sight. And Marcus, waiting his turn, putting on a show just for Stoffel as he played with himself.

They were all so gorgeous and the look of blissful relief on Kevin's face as he came was so erotic that Stoffel felt his cock leak, and he headed straight for the bathroom on the train.

He leant against the wall, pulling his jeans and boxers down as he figured out what the best angle was to show them just how much he liked their video. It only took a few strokes and he was coming into his hand, catching it all so that he didn't make a mess.

Stoffel cleaned up and wandered back to his seat, checking his headphones were in as he made sure the video wasn't too fuzzy before sending it to the group chat.

_Two can play at that game ;)_

He just hoped they weren't anywhere too public when they watched it, and he let out a little laugh, even though they were all so far away, they still found a way to let him join in the fun.

***

The next message Stoffel sent them was a lot less fun – _Gearbox issues so I'm starting from the back tomorrow :(_

He knew that it was still early for them, and that they were probably tired after all their fun last night. So he was surprised to see the messages trickling in from them all.

 **Kev:** You'll show them all how it's done tomorrow x

 **Jo:** If anyone can make it up in the race it's you!

 **Marcus:** We'll all be rooting for you, my love x

Stoffel was looking at the messages and smiling when Marcus changed his, removing the 'my love'. He wasn't sure what to think about that, although considering that they'd only been dating for three weeks, maybe it was a little soon, but Stoffel liked the way it sounded.

 **Stoff:** Thank you, my loves, I'll make you proud x

Marcus smiled at the message, and he felt a warm feeling as he realised that he had three people who cared for him, and he loved every second that he got with them.

*

Jo slunk out of the garage, heading for the back of the Sauber to comfort Marcus, to get Marcus to comfort him. He'd thought that he could make Q2, he was so close, and yet it wasn't to be.

Marcus was waiting for him, slumped next to a stack of tyres. He wanted to hug him but there were so many people around, so he had to settle for sitting close to him, their arms touching as they both remembered what they got up to last night.

Squeezing the three of them into the bath had been tricky, but it was worth it just to have everyone close, and Kevin's grin had lasted all night, Jo had never seen him look so satisfied, and knowing that he had helped with that was an amazing feeling.

Jo looked at his phone to see where Kevin finished - sixteenth.

The three of them were going to be next to each other on the grid. It seemed like even on track they were inseparable.

***

 **Stoff:** There's a typhoon warning so my race is cancelled :( 

 **Stoff:** Have a good race and stay safe! I'll be rooting for you all, my loves x

*

They started under the safety car, and it was all looking fine, the track was drying and the wet tyres were doing their job.

Then Jo felt the car slide, throwing him into the barrier, there was nothing he could do except wait for the impact.

*

Kevin was racing, and then Dany was coming up the inside, and there wasn't room for the two of them. But he got away, and into the pits, he could still have a good race.

Then the brakes locked, and he was heading straight for the barrier. It was game over.

*

Marcus was trying to get round his teammate, he was meant to be letting him past, but there was no sign of that happening.

"You're free to race him."

Marcus was going to take the first opportunity that he got, he couldn't lose any more time, this was his best chance for points. He dived up the inside, and then he felt the crunch as their cars hit.

He thought he would make it to the end, but it wasn't to be. The only thing worse than not finishing was the knowledge that Monisha would be furious, and the stewards would probably have something to say about his incident.

*

Jo and Kevin were hoping they could wait to see Marcus but they were being ushered on to a boat, and they were flying out that evening since home wasn't that far away for either of them. But home meant being separated again, and after such a rollercoaster of a weekend, Jo wanted nothing more than to curl up with his boyfriends, since they could all do with some hugs.

*

By the time that he got into London it was late, and his flat felt so empty. He booted up his laptop before he even took his shoes off, making himself a cup of tea while he waited for the icons to pop up on screen, hoping that he would see the little orange numbers by the Skype icon.

There was a little '1' and Jo smiled as he took a sip of his tea, waiting to see what messages had been left when he realised that he was the last one to get home and the others were already chatting away.

"Hi."

"Are you okay after your crash?" Stoffel asked, and Jo realised that it looked a lot worse than it felt.

"Yeah, just annoyed." Jo saw Marcus flinch, and he wished that he was there to hug him. "I'm sorry about your penalty."

Marcus shrugged, but he didn't look happy. "I wanted to finish in the points and I took a risk, but it didn't work out."

"Canada will be better," Kevin said, and he let out a little laugh. The four of them were so unlucky, and yet they had each other which made even the worst day better.

"It can't be much worse." Marcus laughed and they all ended up giggling at how random the weekend had been.

The subject was changed, and it was nice to forget about it all, relax and unwind before bed. Although it would be breakfast time for Stoffel.

They fell asleep with the Skype still on, the closest that they were getting to sleeping together for a while. Nice just to hear each other breathe and snore, and dream of the next time that they would all be together.


	10. Cuddles in Canada

Kevin was laughing so much that tears were flowing down his cheeks and he was clutching at his stomach. Jo didn't want to smile and let Kevin know that he'd won, but the sight of him so happy had him smiling automatically.

"You aren't going to fit into that car," Kevin said, pointing at the tiny car, a Renault Twizy that they were going to have to drive as a publicity stunt.

Jo wanted to rush in a kiss Kevin, but there were so many people around, so he stuck with looking amused at Kevin who was howling with laughter all over again. But he knew what would make him stop.

He leant in so that he could whisper to Kevin, "You know I'm good at fitting into small spaces."

Kevin's mouth hung open before it morphed into a grin, it was the cheeky grin that had caught Jo's eye, and his equally cheeky personality, which Jo wouldn't change for the world.

Now that the laughter had subsided they were being ushered into the public eye, and they would have to be on their best behaviour for the rest of the afternoon. Not that it stopped Kevin getting in a significant amount of eye fucking, and his smile alone was foreplay to Jo.

*

Marcus was laughing as he saw all the pictures of Jo cooped up in the tiny car, strained smile on his face as he tried to pretend that he was having fun, but Marcus knew better, and he knew exactly what he could do to cheer Jo up.

Jo and Kevin got back to find Marcus asleep, a Bond film on the tv and a cold cup of tea sitting by the bed.

"It's so sweet," Kevin said, sliding into bed next to Marcus and turning the volume down on the tv.

"It is." Jo knelt down so that he could kiss Marcus on the forehead, and Marcus stretched before rolling over and cuddling into Kevin. "I'm going to get a shower and then I'll join you."

Jo undressed so that Kevin could see him, enjoying the tease, but he'd yawned three times since they'd got in, which meant that he'd be asleep soon too.

He was quick in the shower, hurrying to get back to bed so that he could curl up with the ones that he loved, and he knew that he loved them, without a doubt.

Kevin was almost asleep when Jo returned and he slunk into bed next to them, draping his long, lanky arm over both of them and whispering 'good night.'

***

Stoffel was waiting for his flight to be announced when he realised that he wasn't sure where he was, and it wasn't until he glanced around and saw signs in Japanese that he remembered. He'd been on the road non-stop for the last ten days and it was starting to catch up with him.

He was flying all the way to Montreal, after a day spent testing for Super Formula, it was going to be tomorrow when he finally arrived, but he couldn't wait to get there.

The thought of being able to see his boyfriends in person was all that kept him going, and he looked at the photos that he had on his phone, all of them happy and smiling, taken last time that they were all together.

Stoffel scrolled through and saw one of them all at Spa, he'd been so busy that it felt like it was much longer ago than just a month, and that was when he realised that they'd all been dating for a month.

He look at the date on his phone, June eighth, and that meant that their anniversary was yesterday, or was it the sixth? Technically it was the Friday night that they all got together, but their first date was the seventh. So which one should he count as their anniversary?

Stoffel had never been one for anniversaries before, but he wanted to do something to show his boyfriends that they were loved. He used the airport's Wi-Fi and had a look at what he could do for them.

***

Stoffel rushed through security, cursing the fact that his bag appeared to be the last one off the plane, before getting a taxi to take him to his hotel. He had to check in there first, for appearances, even though he was going to then be heading for Jo and Kevin's hotel.

It was silly, since he knew that he would see them tomorrow, but it had been so long since he'd seen them all in person, been able to hug them, and sleep next to them.

The traffic was crazy, and he knew it was their fault, all the people flocking to see the race, but it didn't stop him willing the car to move faster. Stoffel considered getting out and walking, but he had no idea how far away he was.

He thanked the taxi driver and glanced at his watch, it was gone midnight. Checking into the hotel seemed to take far longer than was necessary, and by the time he got to his room one of the McLaren assistants was standing outside his room with files.

"We need to go over all your media commitments for the weekend."

Stoffel sighed internally, but he smiled at the assistant, he couldn't remember his name even though he was sure that he'd spoken to him before. "Sure, I just need to send a message to my parents saying that I got here safe."

The assistant laughed and Stoffel typed a quick message.

_I'm here in Montreal, but I'm not free tonight. Sweet dreams my loves x_

He just hoped that it wouldn't wake them. Not that far away, Jo stirred from his slumber, looking at his phone and smiling to himself, just knowing that they were in the same city was enough right now, and they would all be together tomorrow.

***

"So, what do you think?" Alonso asked, and Stoffel looked confused. He hadn't really been listening to him talk about his trouble with women, at length, and he only really had a vague idea of what was going on.

"Why would you ask me?" Stoffel said, smiling to hide his confusion.

Alonso nudged him, winking at him as he did it. "I can't imagine you sleep alone very often."

Stoffel shrugged, he wasn't going to be telling Alonso the details of his love life.

"You must have pretty girls lining up outside your hotel room." Alonso stared at him and he wasn't sure how to respond to that.

_Three boyfriends, yes, but girls? No._ Stoffel shook his head.

"Really?" Alonso had a grin on his face and Stoffel wondered how he was going to get out of this conversation.

"Really." Stoffel slipped his headphones back on to his ears, hoping that Alonso would take the hint and drop the subject.

"I bet you get so much attention from the ladies and you just don't want to share." Alonso nudged him some more and Stoffel was wondering what he did to deserve this.

"If I got any attention from women, a little competition wouldn't bother me." _Although your attitude to women is a bit worrying, there's no way I'd let any of my friends date you._

"So I won't see them sneaking out of your hotel room?" Alonso laughed, and Stoffel felt a stab of fear. What if he saw his boyfriends sneaking out? He was going to have to be a lot more careful about these things in future.

"You know a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." Stoffel smiled, he hoped that he'd sounded joking rather than annoyed, but he couldn't tell with the noise of the garage.

Relief washed over him when Alonso was beckoned back into the car, he smiled at Alonso as he waved, glad that it was over, for now. But it had given him something to think about, and he didn't like it.

*

Kevin was enjoying spending time with his family, he was so busy this year that he didn't get to see as much of them as he wanted to, although it had meant tactfully dodging his mum's questions about if he was seeing anyone.

He was sure that the way he kept checking his phone and smiling left his mum with the distinct impression that he was seeing someone, and he didn't mind her knowing that much, she knew about his sexuality, but the fact that he was dating three guys, and they all loved each other, he wasn't sure how she would respond to that.

It was a conversation for another time, when his siblings weren't around and when there wasn't half the media around to report what they overheard.

He rode in the taxi back to the hotel where his mum was staying, walking them to their room so that he could say good night.

Kevin yawned and stretched, "I should get an early night before quali tomorrow."

"Good night, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too, mum." Kevin gave her a kiss on the cheek and tried not to feel too guilty about misleading her as he headed off to his own hotel, and to see his boyfriends after a long day.

*

That evening Stoffel made his way to Jo and Kevin's hotel, carrying a bag of sushi that he hoped would be a nice surprise for them. He couldn't wait to see them all, although he'd got glimpses of them in the paddock today, he hadn't said more than 'hi' to any one of them.

There was a little bit of him that just wanted to go and hold their hands, give them a kiss on the cheek, nothing too showy or over the top, and yet he knew that it just wasn't an option, not for them.

Ever since his chat with Alonso he'd wondered how bad it could be if he told people. He wasn't sure what people would dislike more, that he was gay, or that he was in a polyamorous relationship. Neither were really accepted.

But he didn't want to think about right now, he just wanted to enjoy his time with his boyfriends.

Jo answered the door, and seeing the smile on his face made everything better. Once the door was shut he pulled Jo into a kiss, it was soft and sweet and he felt all the stress of the day melt away.

Stoffel opened his eyes to see that Kevin and Marcus were sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for him.

"I've got a surprise for you," Stoffel said, holding out the bag, and Kevin and Marcus moved so that there was space for all of them to sit on the bed. Marcus was first in for a kiss, with Kevin kissing the side of Stoffel's neck while he waited for his turn.

"So, what's the surprise?" Kevin had his cheekiest grin on, his eyes almost completely screwed shut as he went to investigate what was in the bags.

"You brought us dinner," Marcus said, laying out all the food on the bed so that he could decide what he wanted.

"Happy anniversary." Stoffel held his breath as he waited for the others to say something, he was sure that their relationship was serious, but was he taking it more seriously than them? They'd all starting using 'love' in casual way, although no-one had got up the courage to say those four little words. Yet.

They were all blushing and smiling, and Stoffel reached out so that he was making contact with them all. Jo nuzzled against his hand as his long arms reached round Kevin so that he could hold Kevin and Stoffel at the same time. Marcus moved so that he could join in, and the shift in his weight made the tub of soup lean at a perilous angle. Jo went to catch it, and Marcus took it as a cue to start eating.

"Thank you," Marcus said, as he dipped a dumpling into some sauce, mumbling something about how good it was before licking his fingers clean.

Stoffel laughed, it was so nice to see that they all liked their surprise, and they chatted away as they ate, happy just to catch up with each other without having to worry about the video being flaky or the message showing up hours later for no good reason.

"How was your day?" Marcus asked, and Stoffel shook his head as Jo reached out to hold his hand, chopsticks balanced carefully as he moved.

"Alonso spent a lot of time insisting that I was having a lot of sex, with a lot of pretty ladies."

"He was half right," Jo said with a wink, and Stoffel smiled, holding his hand tighter as Marcus tried to feed Stoffel a bite of chicken curry, which ended with Stoffel getting curry sauce everywhere.

"He's always been like that." Kevin rolled his eyes, he'd had to put up with it all last year, he couldn't tell if it was ignorance or intolerance, but he'd been very quiet on the subject of dating, although he'd dropped vague hints about his casual relationship with Stoffel. Mainly to amuse himself, but he'd never revealed enough that Alonso could figure out he was talking about Stoffel, or that he was gay, mostly gay, there was the odd woman that turned his head, but Alonso didn't need to know that.

"How was the car today?" Stoffel asked, and Jo let out a little huff.

"It was a pain to drive," Jo said, before turning to Kevin with a smile on his face, "But I'm just going to steal your set up."

Kevin crinkled his nose but his smile gave the game away, there was something nice about sharing a garage with Jo. It definitely made everything easier, both of them knew that the car wasn't amazing, but the only way they could improve it was by working together.

"It's a good job that I love you," Kevin said, the light bouncing off his hair glowing as though it was a halo as he leant in for a kiss.

_Did he just say that he loved me?_ Jo's grin spread as he kissed Kevin, moving carefully so that he wouldn't knock over any of the food, although Marcus was doing a good job of keeping it all safe by eating it quickly while they were both distracted.

They curled up with a film, all exhausted from a long day, and although there were some lazy kisses, and hands roaming, they'd all been too tired for much more than that, but it was comforting just to be together again.

It was a shock to be in the same time zone, and Stoffel wasn't sure that he'd be able to sleep, but he was content just to lie next to the ones that he loved, that was all that mattered.

***

Jo had slipped out of bed at an unholy hour in the morning, he was going to pick his dad up from the airport, which meant that he wouldn't get any more time with his boyfriends this weekend, although he wouldn't have to wait long to see them again.

His dad had remarked on how happy he looked, and he talked endlessly about the car and the track, avoiding the fact that a big part of his happiness was down to his new relationship.

It had been nice to meet Kevin's family, although it was brief, and his mum had no idea that they were anything more than teammates. But it felt like a start, and after what Kevin had said last night, it felt like their relationship was starting to get serious.

Although Marcus, Stoffel, and now Kevin had all met his dad, and the rest of his family briefly. It was strange, as he knew Marcus' parents well, but had never met Stoffel's family, although he was sure that he had probably met them in passing during their year racing together in GP2.

Jo realised that he had just been driving on autopilot, and that he'd been ignoring his dad's attempts to talk to him.

"Tired?" his dad asked, and Jo wondered what he was going to say, he thought about telling him everything, but he just couldn't get the words out, not now, when the time was right he would talk about it.

"No, sorry, just thinking of everything that I have to do today."

The rest of the drive was filled with small talk, it was all Jo could manage with all the thoughts running through his head.

*

Kevin felt the crunch of the car against the wall, his whole body shuddered with the force, and he knew that it was game over.

Once he got back to the garage, the engineers all had the same sad look on their faces, shaking their heads and studying the car carefully, but Kevin knew it wasn't going to be fixable, not in time for quali.

He slunk off to his little room at the back of the motorhome, he didn't want to see anyone, but he got a message from Stoffel asking if he was alright, and he knew what he wanted.

_I'm fine, but I could do with a hug x_

There was no response and Kevin guessed that he must have been in a meeting, but then there was a knock on the door, and he opened it to see Stoffel standing there, worried look on his face as he wrapped Kevin up in his arms.

"Thank you," Kevin said, as he cuddled into Stoffel, wrapping himself up in his warmth, even the smell of him comforting and reassuring.

"I would do anything for you." Stoffel gave him a kiss on the forehead, stroking the back of his neck so he could feel his soft hair, the rest of it was immaculately styled, but all the product took away from the fluffiness.

Kevin's big blue eyes looked up at him, and he shuffled down so that their lips were level. Stoffel licked his lips slowly before leaning in for a kiss, all the frantic need seemed to have faded now that they all knew they could have all the affection that they wanted.

Stoffel wrapped his hands around Kevin's waist, holding him close as they made out on the small bed, it wasn't big enough for two, but they managed to make it work. Kevin straddled Stoffel as their bodies rubbed together, sharing their heat in the cold room.

It was calming and peaceful, apart from the knowledge that he was going to have to leave very soon, he had media commitments, and then he was going to be dutifully standing in the garage like the good little reserve driver that he was.

"I have to go," Stoffel said, breaking the kiss, "But I'll see you tonight."

"Not tonight, I've plans to meet my family. And Jo's dad is here… sleeping in his room." Kevin got up off Stoffel, his smile fading as he kissed him goodbye.

"Okay." Stoffel shook his head, why hadn't he thought of it before? "We need to sort out a group calendar."

*

Marcus was sitting alone, wondering what Stoffel would want to watch when there was a knock on the door, he leapt up and rushed over, smile on his face as he answered it.

Stoffel came in, smiling as he made sure that the door was shut before stepping closer for a kiss. Each brush of his lips had Marcus making cute little noises, and he deepened the kiss until they were both breathless. Marcus held Stoffel's hand, intertwining their fingers as he led him to the bed, letting him get comfy before snuggling in.

"What do you want to watch?" Marcus asked, as he flicked through the channels on the tv, some of it was in French, but most of it was just news.

"I'm happy just to listen to music and chat." Stoffel found out his phone, the speakers weren't the best, but they were close enough for it not to matter.

Stoffel let Marcus scroll through until he found some music that they would both like, and Marcus was thinking that they should really make a play list for all of them, even if that meant listening to a lot more Coldplay just for Jo. _That's true love._

It was so nice just to talk, to get to know each other, although Marcus already felt like he'd known Stoffel forever. He was so easy to be around, and having racing in common made everything simple, it was a crazy life to anyone who didn't understand.

Once the sun had long since gone, Marcus yawned, preparing to cuddle in and sleep, but he remembered that he hadn't had a shower, and with an early start, it would be easier to get clean before bed.

"Join me in the shower?" Marcus asked, and Stoffel wasted no time in stripping off, the cool air giving him goose bumps as he wandered through to the bathroom, and Marcus admired the view as he followed.

The feeling of Stoffel's wet lips on his as the water flowed over them was so sensual, and Marcus let his hands and lips explore every bit of Stoffel's soft skin before they curled up in bed.

*

Stoffel woke up, it was light but he could tell that it was still early, he slid out of bed carefully so as not to wake Marcus, although he didn't really have to worry about that, Marcus was a heavy sleeper.

He went to pee, checking his phone once he was back in bed, and he saw the good night messages from Kevin and Jo. He should have just gone back to sleep, but he had a quick glance at the news headlines, and he felt his blood run cold.

Marcus rolled over, and cuddled in beside him, not waking as he did it, just an automatic reflex to be near his boyfriend. Stoffel held him tight until he woke up, stroking his hair as he wondered why the world was like this.

*

The news was everywhere, and Stoffel had gone to check on Kevin and Jo, he just needed to see them before the race, because he wasn't going to get a chance afterwards.

"Are you still going out with Mitch tonight?" Jo asked, he tried to keep the worry out of his voice but it was there.

Stoffel looked thoughtful, focusing on his hands that were clasped together, but then he looked up at Jo with a smile on his face. "Yes."

"Be safe?" Kevin went in for a hug, it was the last time that he was going to see Stoffel for a week, and Jo joined in.

"I will, I promise." Stoffel kissed at the bit of Kevin he could reach, his forehead, Kevin was holding him so tight that it he could hardly move.

"Have fun," Jo said, before finally managing a small smile. "We'll see you soon."

Stoffel knew that it was only a few days that they were going to be apart for, but he wanted nothing more than to have his boyfriends by his side, their love helping to shield him from all the awful things in the world.


	11. Busy in Baku

_Mission Abort – Dad's here early – I can't get away_

Marcus, Stoffel and Kevin all glanced at the message and felt their heart sink. It was going to be their one night together, and now Jo couldn't make it. Although the three of them would manage just fine without him, there was something nice about when they got time as a foursome.

Stoffel's room was out as a meeting place since his chat with Alonso, and even though he told himself that it was just a joke, that he had better things to do than worry about Stoffel's love life, it had made him feel uneasy.

Marcus was in a similar situation as Stoffel. Nasr was looking for anything to use against him as the team imploded, although they'd never been friends, but if his boyfriends kept coming and going he might actually work it out, and that wouldn't be good.

So that left them with Kevin's room, which was fine, but they'd have to dodge the Renault personnel and the fans waiting outside their hotel. That was probably the only perk to being at the back of the grid, less people recognised them.

It didn't take Marcus long to get there, and Stoffel was already waiting. The second that Marcus heard the door click closed he started stripping off his clothes on the way to the bed, following Kevin the entire time as he let the dressing gown fall to the floor.

"I've missed you." Kevin leant in for a kiss, putting on a show for Stoffel as he arched his body against Marcus' and Stoffel crawled along the bed so that he could join in, kissing the side of Marcus' neck as he reached around to squeeze Kevin's arse.

Marcus broke the kiss so that he could pull Stoffel closer, and Kevin grinned as he nodded at Stoffel.

Kevin scurried off to grab something out of his bag, and Marcus went in for another kiss. "I've missed you too," Marcus whispered to Stoffel, pausing as the words 'I love you' went unsaid. Marcus teased at Stoffel's nipples, delighting in the gasps as he let his hands wander lower, pushing Stoffel back on to the bed as he crawled on top of him.

"Do you want this?" Kevin said, his voice all soft and breathless as he held up the lube and condoms.

"Yes." Stoffel grinned as he reached out to drag Kevin on to the bed, licking his lips as he rolled the condom on. Marcus did the same, Stoffel nodding in agreement as he spread his legs wide, arse hanging off the edge of the bed as he heard Kevin squirting lube on to his fingers.

Stoffel looked up to see Kevin slicking up two of Marcus' fingers as he sank to his knees, kissing along his sensitive inner thighs as Marcus watched the show that was being put on for him.

Kevin placed a gentle kiss to Stoffel's hole as he let out a gasp, and Marcus stroked Kevin's hair as he let a slick finger slide inside Stoffel, circling it in such a way that Stoffel had to rest his feet on Kevin's shoulders.

Marcus sat down next to Stoffel, gently cupping his balls as he reached out to hold his hand, kissing the back of it as Stoffel writhed on the bed. Kevin withdrew his finger as Stoffel pouted, but Marcus didn't make him wait long for more. He thrust two fingers inside him, heading straight for that spot as Kevin held his cheeks wide, kissing at his thigh as Stoffel wriggled on the bed, getting more impatient with every passing second.

Kevin grinned at Marcus, and he teased at Stoffel's already stretched hole.

"More." There was no please, no teasing, just sheer need, and Stoffel looked so beautiful when he was on the edge.

Kevin waited until Stoffel begged again before sliding his finger inside him. Stoffel bit his lip as he felt them both gently stretch him wide, he'd had three fingers in him before, but all from the same person. The feeling of having two people open him up at the same time was so satisfying and he had to take deep breaths to stop himself coming before they got to the fun bits.

"More, now, please?" Stoffel gasped as Kevin twisted his finger so that he was hitting his prostate square on, but then the finger was withdrawn, Marcus following suit as Kevin lined up with his slick hole. Stoffel rested his feet on Kevin's hips, his knees drawn up as he felt the warm tip of Kevin's cock pressing against him.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Kevin grinned, and he compressed his lips as he pushed in. Stoffel felt the brief burn as the tip slid in, but then it was all pleasure as Kevin filled him up, bottoming out in one smooth motion.

"I always want you," Stoffel said, he started to laugh but as his muscles clenched it turned to gasps and Kevin started to thrust slowly.

Marcus watched in fascination, the only thing the stopped him from playing with himself was the fact that Stoffel was still holding his hand.

"Faster," Stoffel whispered, wriggling on the bed as he tried to encourage Kevin, but he only moved slower and Stoffel let out a whine of displeasure.

"Not yet." Kevin's grin was devilish and Stoffel frowned.

"Faster. Please?"

Kevin grinned and slowed the pace even more, dragging his cock out until just the tip was left in before pushing back in millimetre by millimetre.

Marcus could see the frustration on Stoffel's face, tears welling up in his eyes as he begged for more, but Kevin kept on grinning.

Stoffel opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, and Marcus saw a flicker of a smile on his face as he used his feet to push Kevin away from him. He let out a pornographic moan as his own fingers replaced Kevin's cock, fingering himself as he held his cock.

"I'm close," Stoffel said, the frustration clear in his voice, "Marcus?"

Marcus blinked before flying into action, thrusting in easily as he wrapped his hand around Stoffel's cock, giving it to him hard and fast as he gripped at the sheets, breathless moans falling from his lips as his body tensed, giving way to shudders and moans as he came. The fluttering of his muscles was all it took to bring Marcus to climax and it was only then that they both realised what Kevin had been doing while they were busy.

Kevin was kneeling by Stoffel's side, the condom gone and he was finishing himself off so that he could come at the same time as them both, his warm come splashing over Stoffel's perfect eight pack.

"You're so gorgeous when you beg," Kevin said, his grin back to looking angelic.

"I love it when you tease me," Stoffel said, his eyes still glazed and his voice barely a whisper as he caught his breath. "And definitely if you're here to finish me off." Stoffel pulled Marcus into a messy kiss, unwilling to let their bodies separate just yet. The feeling of intense satisfaction as the aftershocks rippled through him, clenching around Marcus' half hard cock and prolonging his post-orgasm haze.

"I'm going to run a bath." Kevin leant in for a kiss, Stoffel still splayed out on the bed with Marcus inside him.

"I want to stay here." Stoffel nuzzled against Marcus' neck, he just wanted a little longer.

"You don't want to be all sticky," Marcus said, and he withdrew as Stoffel gasped, holding his hands tight as he let out a little whine.

"You're right." Stoffel stood up slowly and Marcus wrapped an arm around him, leading him towards the sound of running water, where Kevin was sat on the edge of the bath admiring them both as they wandered in.

It was a squeeze getting all three of them in the bath, but none of them had wanted to sit on the edge, so being squished together was the better option, skin pressed together as Stoffel's legs were resting on Kevin's shoulders and Marcus was holding Stoffel tight. Their smiles never fading as they let the warm water soothe their tired bodies.

"I can't wait to see how beautiful Jo looks after he's been fucked senseless." Kevin's grin got even wider and it crinkled his eyes.

"I think you might have to phrase that a little more romantically if you don't want to scare him." Stoffel splashed Kevin, and Marcus let out a snort of laughter, but he knew Stoffel was right, Jo probably wouldn't go for it if Kevin asked like that.

"I can do romance," Kevin said, as he batted his eyelashes, "I charmed all of you."

*

Jo was smiling at his phone as he saw a message from his three boyfriends, a photo of them all cuddled up in bed with good night written under it.

"Texting your girlfriend?" Alice asked, and Jo wondered what Will had told her.

"No, just something funny on twitter." Jo locked his phone and shoved it in his pocket. He was glad to have his family around at race weekends, but it was getting harder and harder to lie to them. Well, not lie, he'd never lie to them, but dodging the truth was taking a lot of effort.

Alice smiled as she sipped at her drink, and Jo looked at his water. He knew that being a racing driver meant giving up a lot of things, and keeping quiet about certain aspects of his private life, but he'd never thought that he'd have to hide his relationship from his family.

They were the only people that he could tell everything to, and yet he was scared of what their response would be when he told them.

***

The weekend had been a blur of hugs and comfort, which was starting to become a familiar but depressing routine. Although they had each other, and together they could get through anything.

Jo was heading off straight after the race, to his family's holiday home in Corfu, and he found himself wondering if it would be free for the summer. He wanted nothing more than to spend the summer break with his boyfriends, somewhere quiet and remote, so that they could enjoy some time together without worrying about their teams, or the media.

***

Stoffel was trying to get Jo alone, but there were people everywhere, and out of all the hundreds of drivers here this weekend, they'd found Pascal and Pierre, who between them knew everyone in the paddock.

The conversation had turned to the matter of dating, and Stoffel was wishing that he didn't have to constantly explain to everyone why he wasn't seeing anyone. Not that he told them the truth, but he was sure that Jo and Marcus probably got asked this question a lot less.

He'd been through the usual excuses of 'too busy,' 'haven't found the right one,' and 'not looking for anything serious,' but Pierre wouldn't let the subject drop.

"You must get lots of offers."

"No." Stoffel grinned, and he saw Jo smile as he waited in anticipation. "I'm too busy tactically sleeping my way round the paddock so that I can get a drive for next year."

Pascal smiled, and Jo snorted in laughter, but Pierre was seriously thinking about it.

"Joke," Stoffel said, completely deadpan, as he worried that Pierre might be naïve enough to think that he was offering actual career tips.

Pierre let out a little laugh, but he didn't sound convinced, and it only made Jo laugh more.

Stoffel shook his head, and thanked his lucky stars that he'd said no to the offer of joining the Red Bull junior driver programme.

*

Jo was on his knees, in a toilet cubicle, dressed in his race suit and hoping that the floor wasn't too dirty. Stoffel's hands were holding his head in place as Jo sucked away, he'd become a master of blow jobs in only a matter of weeks, and Stoffel was loving every second of it.

The way that Jo's tongue flicked at the tip, adding to the pleasure, his warm mouth and the gagging sounds that he made as Stoffel hit the back of his throat were more than he could bear and he had to cover his mouth to muffle the moans as he came.

"Good?" Jo's big blue eyes looked up at him and Stoffel was so happy that Jo was his boyfriend.

"Always." Stoffel smiled, and he helped Jo to his feet, dragging him into a gentle kiss.

"I have to run, but I'll see you tonight." Jo gave him one last kiss before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and heading out of the cubicle.

Stoffel let out a slow breath, steadying himself as he pulled up his race suit.

_I love you all so much it's caught me off guard, and I wouldn't change it for the world._


	12. Adventures in Austria

Stoffel was cleaning his flat, he was sure that Jo wasn't bothered about how tidy his flat was but he just needed something to do so that he could keep his nerves at bay. He wasn't sure when he'd got to the point that just the thought of seeing his boyfriends again could make his heart race and his stomach churn.

The knock on the door sent a jolt through Stoffel's body, and he ran to the door before giving himself a second to collect himself, running his fingers through his hair as he took a deep breath.

He opened the door and the sight of Jo standing there, smiling and a blush on his cheeks, was the most beautiful sight and Stoffel was so glad that with all the distance between the four of them, at least he had Jo close by.

"Hi, can I come in?" Jo asked, and Stoffel hurried to stand out of the way so that he could enter.

Stoffel mumbled sorry, he felt like a teenager again, but Jo took away all his nerves by leaning down for a kiss, his big hands holding the side of his face as his stubble brushed against his cheek.

"I've missed you." Stoffel froze, they'd seen each other at the weekend, although it was at Goodwood and it had been very public, which had taken a lot of the romance out of it.

"I've missed you too," Jo whispered, and the feeling of his warm breath on his neck was arousing.

There was silence as they held each other, taking a minute to let all the tension fade away Jo wrapped himself up in Stoffel's scent, he always had the most appealing aroma, something spicy and warm with a hint of sex. Although Jo was sure that everything to do with Stoffel would be forever associated with sex in his mind.

"I thought that I'd cook for you." Jo slipped off his shoes and headed in the direction of the kitchen, holding Stoffel's hand because he couldn't bear to be parted from him.

"You're too good to me." Stoffel went in for one last kiss, before Jo started emptying out the contents of his rucksack, there was lots of vegetables, and fresh chicken, which made Stoffel wonder exactly what Jo was going to make.

"Never," Jo said with a smile, heading for the cupboard with the rice as he assembled the ingredients. He made it all look so graceful, boiling the kettle and putting the oil in the saucepan to heat.

"Did you have fun at Goodwood?" Stoffel asked, he wasn't used to having someone to cook for him, and it made him feel really loved.

"Yes." Jo let out a little laugh, they'd definitely found a good way to have fun at Goodwood, another one to add to the collection. "I've been going since I was a little boy, I used to sit on dad's shoulders and he would point out the cars that he'd driven or raced against."

"That's so sweet." Stoffel watched Jo chop up the onion, his long fingers holding in carefully as he cut it into near-identical tiny pieces, using robotic movements.

"And when Will was a toddler, he used to hold my hand and I'd tell him about all the cars as they went past." Jo paused to put the onion in the pan, sizzling as hit the hot oil and the steam from the pan wafted around the kitchen. "He's going to be taller than me in no time."

Stoffel laughed, his eyes wide as he saw the amount of chili that Jo was adding to the pan, followed by the chicken, coated in an assortment of spices, and the smell of it had his stomach rumbling.

"When you come to the house mum will show you all the pictures," Jo said, still smiling, but Stoffel felt a stab of pain, was he ever going to get to meet Jo's parents as his boyfriend? He'd met them both at various races, along with his siblings, but knowing them as a friend and knowing them as a boyfriend were two different things.

He tucked away that thought for another time, it could wait until the summer break at least, they were still early in their relationship, and there was plenty of time for worrying about their future once they got there.

The chicken was sizzling away as Jo kept smiling, he looked so happy to be cooking for him, and Stoffel was glad to be getting a home cooked meal. While travelling, having other people cook for him was nice, but it often meant that he couldn't have what he really wanted. Tonight though, he was happy to leave that decision in Jo's hands.

"It smells amazing," Stoffel said, as Jo took the lid off the rice, before dumping the bag of spinach into the saucepan, stirring it in as it wilted from the heat.

"I hope you like it." Jo piled it up on the plates, sprinkling chopped spring onions on top, with a flick of the wrist before putting it down in front of Stoffel with a little kiss on his forehead. Stoffel took a picture with his phone, sending it to the others, and Jo told him to add that he'd cook for both of them next time they were together.

Jo sat waiting for him to eat, and he took a bite, the spices were a perfect mix with the spinach and the chicken. And then he felt the burn of the chili, he could feel the heat showing on his face.

"Too spicy for you?" Jo bit his lip and Stoffel nodded, not that he didn't like spicy food, but Jo's idea of nicely spicy was very different from his. "Sorry." Jo scurried to the fridge, finding out some plain yoghurt, fat free, which was sat in the door, before spooning it on to Stoffel's plate.

Stoffel took a bite, the creaminess balanced out the bite to the chili, without obscuring the other spices.

"Better?" Jo asked, and Stoffel could see him feeling guilty for putting so much chili in.

"Perfect." Stoffel ate slowly, savouring every bite. He was going to have a busy week of eating leftovers from the freezer and then motorhome food all weekend, so this was worth remembering.

"With all the travelling, I just wanted to do something special while you're here." Jo went to clear the empty plates away but Stoffel stopped him, they could wait for tomorrow night when he was alone again.

"Do you want to watch a movie in bed?" Stoffel asked, he wanted nothing more than to curl up in Jo's arms, and wake up next to him tomorrow morning.

"Sure, you can pick the movie," Jo said with a laugh, but it was only fair since he'd picked dinner.

Stoffel grinned and led Jo to bed, clothes hastily left in a pile as they snuggled together under the duvet, a gory film playing in the background which was largely ignored in favour of kissing and cuddling.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, and even when his alarm blared early the next morning, Stoffel didn't want to leave Jo's embrace.

"I'll see you Friday," Jo whispered, still half asleep as he stretched and yawned. His eyes only opened when Stoffel returned from the shower, taking in the sight of his damp skin glistening in the early morning light, his hair still perfect even when wet.

He was still staring as Stoffel went to get dressed, and he made sure to put on a show of getting dressed into his tight cycling gear, which showed off every muscle and had Jo licking at his lips.

"I'm going to miss you," Jo said, and Stoffel was glad that he wasn't the only one who seemed to be falling deeper and deeper in love with each passing day.

"You'll be too busy to miss me." Stoffel joked, he wanted to see Jo smile one last time before he left.

"Probably true, but when I'm not busy I'll miss you." Jo smiled, reaching out to drag Stoffel in for a kiss, not caring about the minty toothpaste on his lips.

"I'll be with you before you know it." Stoffel kissed Jo on the end of his nose, resting their foreheads together as he found the energy to leave for work. He grabbed his bike and wandered out into the early morning air, the streets still quiet as he made his way to the factory. It felt like the sun was shining down on him and he smiled, because soon he was going to get to curl up with the three people that he loved the most.

***

Kevin was the last in from the airport, and Marcus was verging on sleep when he knocked on the door, his eyes flying open at the thought of seeing him again. They were in Jo's room, although they were all in the same hotel, which made things easier. The sneaking around had been fun at first, made it a little more exiting, but now it was just something that took up time that they could have been spending together.

Marcus rushed in for a hug, and Jo smiled at how the two of them were both world class huggers, wrapping each other up in their arms until they had formed a ball of blond hair and pale skin.

He watched them kiss with a smile on his face, glad to see them both happy, and he noticed the way that their fuzzy beards rubbed against each other as their tongues slid in and out. It hadn't been long since he'd seen both of them, but it was long enough that the stubble had taken on a life of its own, catching the light in a pleasing way.

"What are you thinking about?" Kevin asked, smirk on his face as Jo smiled at them. It was clear that Kevin was hoping for sex to be the answer, but Jo missed the glaringly obvious clues.

"I was thinking how nice your beards look." Jo patted the bed so that Marcus would come lie next to him, he was missing the heat that radiated out from him, and Kevin stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers before snuggling up next to him like a puppy that was too big to curl up on his owner's lap.

Kevin nuzzled against him, rubbing his soft beard against Jo's thigh, and he let out a soft gasp, running his fingers through Kevin's hair as he got closer and closer to the ever growing bulge in Jo's boxers. Marcus tilted his head so that he could lean in for a kiss, making sure that his fuzzy stubble brushed against Jo's skin.

Jo gasped as Kevin pulled his boxers down, the cold air sent a shiver through his body, the feeling of being exposed a rush, and then Kevin rubbed his chin along the length of Jo's hard cock, the contrast of soft and sharp was pleasing and Jo was glad that Marcus was still kissing him, muffling all of his needy moans.

He reached out so that he could pull Kevin closer, his ankles ending up resting near Jo's shoulder. Kevin pulled his boxers down, one hand rubbing at himself but Jo moved his hand away, wrapping his hand around Kevin's cock as Kevin continued to nuzzle against his cock, his grin shining out as he licked his lips.

Marcus dragged Jo back into the kiss, forcing him to close his eyes, enjoy the feeling of rough stubble and soft lips. Kevin was leading Jo's free hand to Marcus' cock, and having a cock in each hand sent his senses into overdrive, he could feel each vein, how Marcus was thicker than Kevin, and Kevin was smoother, his skin so soft and slick as copious amounts of pre-come leaked from the tip.

Jo loved how easily excited Kevin was, the gentlest of touches had him hard and he was sure that he'd be able to go all night. He rubbed his thumb over the tip and Kevin let out a whimper, his lips placing small kisses over Jo's cock as Marcus deepened the kiss, thrusting into Jo's hand as he sought out more. Jo gripped them both a little tighter, enjoying the gasps as he moved things up a gear, his own pleasure long forgotten about, all he wanted is to hear Marcus and Kevin breathless and moaning in pleasure as they came.

He felt Kevin gasp, his breath warm against his cock as he steadied himself and Jo knew that he was close. Jo squeezed them both as he ran his thumb over the tip, playing with the slick, and that was all it took to have them coming hard. Marcus broke the kiss as he buried his face against Jo's shoulder, gasping through his orgasm as Kevin let out the most beautiful moans, Jo's body twitching as he came, the feel of Kevin's stubble on his aroused cock pushing him over the edge.

"That was amazing," Kevin whispered, his voice almost a purr as he cuddled into Jo's thighs. Marcus nodded in agreement, his breathing slowing as he prepared to sleep, even though it was only nine.

"Should we leave sleeping beauty to sleep?" Jo asked, giving Marcus a kiss on the forehead as he lay him down on the bed, making sure that the duvet was covering him.

Kevin leant in to kiss Marcus on the cheek and he smiled before cuddling in, already sound asleep. Jo shook his head, he envied Marcus' ability to sleep anytime and anywhere. He admired the view as Kevin walked to the bathroom, glancing over his shoulder to check that Jo was watching as he wiggled his arse.

Jo started the shower running, his eyes never leaving Kevin's tattoo, he'd spent months dreaming of it, and now he'd kissed all of it, ran his fingers over the delicate inked lines, worshipped it. He was still amazed that he had three perfect boyfriends.

"What are you thinking about?" Kevin asked, stroking at the frown lines on Jo's forehead, his big blue eyes looking up at him as he stepped into the shower, the warm water running down his body soothed him.

"You. All of you." Jo leant down for a kiss, soft and slow as he gathered his thoughts. Kevin's moist lips were like heaven and Jo wondered what he did to be so lucky. "I…" Jo smiled. He wasn't quite ready to say those words, even though he knew that he loved Kevin, and Marcus and Stoffel, with every fibre of his being.

Kevin kissed him, running his fingers through his wet hair as his hard cock pressed against his thigh. "Are you up for more?"

Jo let out a growl as he dragged Kevin back into a messy kiss, his hands trailing down his back, drawing him in close as Kevin's soft skin glided over his.

"Turn around," Kevin whispered, and Jo's eyes went wide. He was intrigued about it, and it had started featuring in more and more of his dreams, but he wasn't sure if he was quite ready for it yet, even with Kevin's relatively skinny cock.

His fear must have shown as Kevin whispered, "Don't worry, nothing will be going in, just over." Kevin trailed his fingers between Jo's cheeks, making sure that Jo understood what he was offering.

"I like the sound of that." Jo went in for one last kiss before turning around, spreading his legs wide as he braced himself against the shower wall.

He heard Kevin mumble 'beautiful' and it made his heart race, adding to the anticipation as Kevin slicked up between his cheeks with shower gel. Each brush of his fingers had Jo quivering, and he arched his back so that Kevin could have better access. Kevin's cock felt so warm between his cheeks, and the way it rubbed over his hole left him whimpering, the friction felt perfect and Jo reached down to stroke himself. The feeling of their bodies pressed together with the warm water running over them heightened every sensation and he was coming after just a few minutes, gasping Kevin's name as he felt warm come land on the small of his back, only to be washed away by the shower.

Kevin kissed Jo's back, his arms wrapped around him to hold him up, and Jo knew that he would be able to give control over to Kevin, and Marcus and Stoffel, so that they could indulge his dreams.

But for now, with a long weekend ahead of them, he was happy just to curl up with his boyfriends. Stoffel wasn't arriving until Friday evening and the four of them would be together for a couple of nights.

Kevin took a cloth to clean Marcus up, and he barely stirred, moving just enough so that he could cuddle into Kevin, as Jo slid in behind him, wrapping his long arms around both of them. Marcus was squished in the middle, surrounded by hugs, and he slept with the biggest smile on his face.

Jo felt his eyelids droop, and he was excited for the summer holiday that was fast approaching. Just the thought of being able to spend the summer with each other had Jo's heart racing, although he hadn't actually got as far as asking his boyfriends if they wanted to spend the summer with him, or checking with his parents that the holiday home would be free.

He couldn't imagine spending the summer without his boyfriends, and no matter what they ended up doing it would be amazing just because they were there by his side.

***

"We're building for Renault's future." Kevin knew that it sounded cheesy, but it was all he could do to put a brave face on the difficult weekends that they'd been having.

At least he was getting the easy questions. All he wanted to do was reach out to Dany, let him know that he wasn't alone, that he had a friend, but it was far to public. He admired how Dany held his own, and put a brave face on a bad situation.

After they were finally released, Kevin followed Dany to the back of the Toro Rosso garages, but instead of going in Dany just turned to face him. Kevin put his arms out, offering a hug, and Dany stepped into the embrace, holding Kevin tight until there was the sound of people approaching.

Dany snapped back, keeping his head down as he scurried into his garage, leaving Kevin to walk back to the Renault garage with a worried look on his face.

***

Marcus and Kevin were turning into a hyperactive puppies waiting for their master as they read the messages from Stoffel saying that he had landed, he was in a taxi on his way to his hotel, and that he was on the way to their hotel.

Jo felt like his stomach was twisted, and he'd actually seen Stoffel quite recently. He couldn't imagine how Marcus and Kevin felt after nearly two weeks apart. The group chat was a blessing, but it just wasn't the same as seeing them in person, and they'd all been so busy that getting a time when they were all free to video call was difficult.

The knock on the door made his heart race, and Jo made sure he was suitably dressed before rushing up to the door, pausing for a second to collect himself as he checked that Marcus and Kevin were out of sight when he opened the door.

Stoffel was standing there, smile on his face and a blush on his cheeks. Jo stood back so that Stoffel could come in, and once the door was shut he rushed in to give Jo a kiss, stroking the side of his face as Jo felt all of his nerves fade away.

While Jo was smiling Stoffel headed for the bed, slipping his shoes and jacket off so that he could leap straight on to the bed, dragging Marcus into a messy kiss as they rolled on the bed, passionate gasps and moans emanating out as Jo stood staring.

They were taking up most of the bed as Kevin watched on with a smile on his face. Jo was happy for them, but he felt a little flash of jealousy and he didn't like it at all. He knew that he got a lot more time with Stoffel, and with Kevin, which meant that it was only right that Marcus got some quality time with his boyfriends when he could. But the logical reasoning didn't make him feel any better.

Kevin beckoned Jo over to the bed, making room for Jo, and he was sure that his brow was furrowed, which meant that everyone knew he was thinking unhappy thoughts. He felt Kevin wrap his arm around his waist, resting his head on Jo's shoulder, and then, so quietly that Jo almost thought he'd imagined it, he heard, "I love you all."

There was silence as everyone took a second to process it, Stoffel sat up so that he could see everyone's face, and from the way he had his lips compressed, he was waiting for a response.

Marcus and Kevin were both looking at him with hearts in their eyes, and Jo was still trying to work out how he could feel jealous two minutes ago but now feel nothing but love and affection for the idea of Marcus and Stoffel making each other happy.

"You don't have to say it back." Stoffel let Marcus snuggle in next to him, and Jo went to speak, but he couldn't get the words out. "I typed it so many times over the last couple of weeks, but I never managed to hit enter, I wanted to tell you all in person."

"I love you all too," Marcus said, his whole body visibly relaxing as he said the words, and Kevin reached out to stroke his hair, he wasn't going to be awake for much longer. All the excitement of seeing Stoffel again seemed to have worn him out.

Stoffel leant across to kiss Kevin, nuzzling against his fluffy stubble as his tongue slid into his mouth, and Marcus rearranged himself so that he was cuddled into Kevin, just glad to have someone to hold him.

Jo kissed Kevin on the cheek, resting his forehead against Stoffel's and Kevin joined in, they were close enough that he could whisper, "I love you all."

They all looked at Kevin, there was no pressure for him to say it, his grin said it all, he was madly in love with them too, but there was something about actually hearing the words, "I love you all," in his soft, breathless voice, that knocked all the worries out of Jo's mind, and made him feel calm and content.

There was blushing and then kissing, everyone making themselves comfy as Jo and Kevin surrounded Marcus and Stoffel, both asleep in each other's arms, exhausted by their day, but they would all sleep better with the ones that they loved close by.

***

Marcus was told that he was second last in quali, and even beating Nasr brought him no comfort. He wanted to sneak out of the motorhome but he was being ushered out to face the media, and all he wanted was a hug.

On the way back to the garage he wanted to text his boyfriends, but there were so many people in the paddock and so many cameras, so he had to wait until quali was over, even though Jo and Kevin had suffered the same fate as him – elimination in Q1.

He was sure that he was going to have to wait until the evening before he got his hug, but then when he got back to his little room at the back of the motorhome between media sessions, Stoffel was sitting there, his arms wide open and Marcus rushed over, knocking him onto the little bed.

"I love you," Stoffel whispered, as Marcus wrapped himself in his arms. He knew that those three words weren't a magic bullet, they couldn't change what had happened or take the frustration away, but just knowing that he was loved, made him feel like he could cope with it all.

"I love you too." Marcus took a deep breath, inhaling Stoffel's warm scent, and he felt that the race was going to be a good one, that he could do this.

*

Out in Q1, and this time it was just down to bad luck. But at least he and Kevin were close, although when they were seventeenth and eighteenth that wasn't much of a comfort.

They were comforting each other in a cupboard, the only quiet space that they could find that wasn't swarmed by people. Kevin's fluffy hair tickled at his chin and his warmth was like having a human sized hot water bottle to wrap himself around.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked, and Jo looked confused, they were both out of quali, so he wouldn't be asking about that. "Last night you seemed… thoughtful."

Kevin stepped back so that he could get a good look at Jo, and he took deep breath. "I felt a little bit jealous when I saw Marcus and Stoffel together. But it's okay now, I'm over it."

"You should have told us." Kevin stood up on his tiptoes so that he could kiss Jo on the cheek, which got him a smile. "The only way this relationship will work is with honesty."

"I just want Marcus to be happy. I just want all of you to be happy."

"I know, but sometimes we feel jealous, and sometimes we feel left out," Kevin said, his voice soft and comforting, "We're only human, but ignoring it will only make things worse."

"How are you so wise about all these things?" Jo leant in for a kiss, glad that someone had enough relationship skills to keep them on track.

"I just do the opposite of everything that my parents did when they were together, and the same as they do now they're remarried." Kevin laughed, before shaking his head.

Jo had never really thought about his parents' relationship, they had just always been together, and they always seemed happy. But he knew that it wasn't that simple, and that all the best relationships took some work, even if that simply meant being honest with each other.

"Seriously though, you can always talk to us." Kevin cuddled back into Jo, holding him tight.

"I know." Jo kissed him on the forehead, his soft hair tickling at his nose. "I love you."

"I love you too."

***

Kevin had said congratulations before he left, but Jo hadn't managed to see Marcus or Stoffel before he got on the flight. It wasn't until he landed that he saw the messages that his boyfriends had sent him.

Stoffel: I'll see you all soon x

Marcus: I'll miss you :(

Kevin: I'll miss you too :(

Jo thought about what he could add, he was going to miss them, although he'd see them all in just a few days, and he ended up just staring at the screen.

He hit the call button, smile on his face as they all popped up onto the screen. Although he could have sent a message saying 'I love you' there was something about seeing their reaction when he said it that made him feel warm inside.


	13. Disappointment in Britain

**Marcus:** I've just landed at Heathrow, who's going to pick me up? ;D

 **Stoffel:** I'm on my way x

 **Kevin:** I'm just about to leave Copenhagen, see you in a couple of hours.

Jo glanced at the group chat, he was sat waiting to film yet another piece about the British grand prix, and although he was thrilled to finally be racing at home, all this media attention was cutting into the time that he would have been spending with his boyfriends.

 **Jo:** Have a nice flight x

*

Marcus was balancing two coffees in his hands, making his way over to Stoffel as they waited for Kevin's flight to arrive. It was easier than driving all the way back, just to get fifteen minutes at Stoffel's flat before heading back to the airport.

"I have to spend the weekend in the factory." Stoffel sipped at his coffee, shaking his head as he said it. "It's close enough that if I'm needed at the track I can just drive over."

"Pity." Marcus had got used to having Stoffel around at the weekends, and it was nice knowing that there was always someone about if he needed a hug.

Stoffel leant in close, so that he could whisper, "I'll just have to make sure tonight is extra-special."

Marcus blushed, if they hadn't been somewhere so public he'd have went in for a kiss, but he had to make do with just sitting next to him, soaking up the affection.

Kevin showed up on time, holding his arms out as he approached them, before letting them fall down by his side once he was close. The three of them stood staring at one another, all smiling, as eyelashes were fluttered and Stoffel led them to the car. Kisses were going to have to wait until they were back at his flat, but that was fine, since he had Kevin and Marcus by his side and that was all he wanted.

*

"Where's Jo?" Marcus asked, as he made himself comfy on the sofa.

"Busy with the media, they all want a piece of him this weekend," Kevin said, smiling as Stoffel let out a little laugh.

Stoffel brought through a jug of water, the weather had been surprisingly hot for London, and the car had been stifling. There were little bits of lemon, mint and strawberry floating in the water and it felt like they were at a fancy restaurant. It was nice to be spoilt by Stoffel.

The cold water was refreshing, but it was still warm, and Kevin knew how to get cooler fast. He stripped off his clothes until he was standing completely naked. Marcus and Stoffel watched appreciatively as he wandered round and sat down next to them, letting out a little gasp as he rested the cold water glass against his chest.

There was a nice breeze coming in through the window, and Kevin closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the moment of bliss before a hectic weekend.

"I think you'd be comfier if you were naked," Kevin said, grin on his face as he listened to the sound of clothes scraping against skin. He opened his eyes when he felt the sofa dip, both of them looked gorgeous in the soft sunlight.

Kevin scooped the ice cube out of his glass, shoving them in his mouth as he grinned at Marcus, who smiled, lying back in Stoffel's arms as he spread his legs, making room for Kevin.

Stoffel kissed the side of Marcus' neck, as Kevin placed his cool mouth around his cock, the contrast of warm lips and cold ice cubes was more than he could process, leaving him dizzy and gasping already. But Kevin had a trick up his sleeve. He had an ice cube in his hands and he was trailing it over Marcus' hole.

Marcus felt the ice cube slide inside him, the sensation overwhelming as Kevin greedily sucked at his cock, cool water dribbling over his balls as he cried out in release, holding Kevin's head in place as he swallowed it all down, his own moans and gasps vibrating around him.

Stoffel dragged Kevin up into a messy kiss, tasting Marcus from his lips as Marcus lay dazed between them.

"Do you want more?" Kevin whispered, and Marcus' eyes flew open, grin on his face as Kevin led him to the bedroom, Stoffel scurrying to find lube and condoms as he watched Marcus get comfy on all fours as Kevin ate him out, opening him up until he was begging for more.

Kevin wasted no time in rolling the condom on and slathering lube over it, there was no finesse, only sheer need and from the way that Marcus was wiggling his hips, he felt the same.

Stoffel watched as Kevin slid into him, Marcus grasping at the pillow as he bottomed out before arching his back, willing Kevin to get on with it as they settled into a frantic pace, the slap of skin on skin made it sound painful and yet from the way that they were both moaning in pleasure that was anything but the truth.

Kevin came with a scream, holding Marcus' hips tight as he shuddered inside him, barely giving him a chance to adjust before pulling out, leaving him whimpering, but Stoffel wasn't going to make him wait too long.

He rolled the condom on, Marcus' hole glistening with lube and Stoffel thrust in gently, admiring the view of Marcus' back stretched out in front of him, his muscles rippling as he arched his back, begging for more as Stoffel gave it to him, their bodies pressing together as he leant over to kiss Marcus' back, the change in angle making him gasp and moan in anticipation.

Stoffel started slow, but it didn't quite feel right, there was something missing. He wanted to see Marcus.

He withdrew slowly, and Marcus let out the most desperate of noises, he must have been close, but Stoffel wanted to see him as he came. "Roll over."

Marcus looked truly debauched, his eyes half closed and his hair ruffled as he lay there with his legs spread wide, his slick hole quivering as he waited for Stoffel to fill him. Stoffel thrust in easily, ducking down for a kiss as he bottomed out and he felt Marcus wrap his legs around him, pressing their bodies together.

Stoffel tried to go slow, but the noises that Marcus was making spurred him on to go faster, deeper, harder, and he was on the brink of orgasm when he felt Marcus' muscles flutter around him and he reached down so that he could stroke Marcus in time to his last few thrusts. He was so snug and warm around him and as the warm come spilled over his hand, he came with a grunt, gasping to catch his breath as he took in the sight of Marcus all breathless and sated, grinning in satisfaction as he collapsed down on top of him, holding each other tight as they caught their breath.

"I love you," Stoffel whispered, and Marcus smiled, unable to talk yet, but Stoffel didn't need to hear the words out loud to know that he was loved.

"I love you both," Kevin said, cuddling in next to them, his phone in hand. "I think Jo would like to see that, don't you?" The grin on his face was mischievous, and both of them nodded, the thought of Jo watching it was so hot.

*

Jo saw that there was a message waiting for him, and when he saw that it was a video message he excused himself so that he didn't end up blushing at the dinner table. He was glad that he didn't open it while other people were around, and especially not with his parents around.

Everything about the video was perfection, the way that Stoffel stroked Marcus' back as he slammed into him, soft and rough all at the same time. And Marcus rolled over so gracefully, his legs spread wide, so open and trusting, and Jo felt honoured that Marcus trusted them so unquestioningly.

Jo struggled to come quietly, he'd got used to making as much noise as he wanted, and even then Kevin was still louder, but it was nice not to have to hold back with his boyfriends, to be free to enjoy it all. He couldn't have asked for a better relationship.

He cleaned up and headed back out to his family, he didn't want anyone asking too many questions, not yet. He'd tell them when the time was right.

***

They'd all been in the same country for the last three days, and yet Jo hadn't got any quality time with his boyfriends.

He was surrounded by family and friends, which was lovely, since a lot of them wouldn't get the chance to see him race anywhere else. Jo was also trying to push all the negative thoughts out of his head, the horrible realisation that this might be the only chance that he got to race at home.

And then he saw Marcus crash and his blood ran cold. He didn't breathe until he saw him get out of the car, and even then, just from the way that he was moving he could tell that he was in pain. It was heart breaking not being able to run out and comfort him, but he'd only get in the way, he had to let the doctors do their job.

Jo was hoping that if he lurked outside the medical centre that he'd be able to see Marcus when he was released, but then he saw a tweet from the team that said Marcus was on his way to hospital. He walked back to the garage as fast as his legs could carry him, and went to find Kevin, he needed comfort and reassurance, and no-one else would understand why he was so upset about it.

*

Stoffel watched it all as soon as he got out of the simulator. He tried texting Marcus but there was no answer, although if he'd been taken from the circuit straight to hospital he wouldn't have his phone with him.

The messages from the team didn't reassure him, even though he knew that it was probably just precautionary, he wanted to see Marcus with his own two eyes. But he had to be in the sim all through quali, which meant that there wasn't time for him to jump in his car and drive to the hospital. He considered telling the team that there was an emergency, but then if people saw him visiting Marcus, they would make the connection, and he didn't want that, not yet. If they told people about their relationship he wanted it to be on their terms, and not because others had caught them out.

In the end, he sent lots of messages, hoping that Marcus would get to see them. He was glad that work kept him busy for the rest of the day, and by the time that quali was over, he'd got news that Marcus was on his way back to the track, which was good. At least he'd have Jo and Kevin to watch over him.

*

Kevin held Jo while he tried to hold back the tears. "I just wish we could be with him." Both of them had been distracted by quali, but now that it was over, all the worries about Marcus were resurfacing.

"He's going to be okay, we've all survived crashes like that before." Kevin held him tighter and Jo felt calmer. "He'll be a little bit bruised but we can kiss that all better." Kevin grinned and Jo let out a little laugh.

The sound of his phone buzzing had him scrabbling to get it out of his pocket and he saw a photo, of Marcus in a hospital gown, with a pulse monitor clipped over the end of his finger, but he was smiling. Jo knew it was a strained smile, but at least he could see that he was unhurt, and there was a message underneath.

_I'm fine :) Alex is going to bring me back to the track soon. Love you guys x_

Kevin typed a quick reply, showing it to Jo before hitting the send button.

_We'll be here to kiss you all better x_

Jo breathed a sigh of relief, and Kevin kissed his forehead, at least now they could go and face the media without being distracted. Although they wouldn't be completely happy until they saw Marcus in person, and were able to kiss him all better, as promised.

***

Jo hadn't been able to get away that evening, and in the end only Kevin was able to make it to Marcus' hotel room. Stoffel had to spend most of the night running race simulations for Jenson and Alonso, and he wouldn't get a break until the race was over.

Kevin had rushed in for a hug the second that the door was open, stopping only at the last minute when he remembered about the bruises. Instead he gave him a kiss on the cheek, stroking the side of his face as he stared at Marcus, checking that he was unharmed.

They lay on the bed, Kevin fussing over Marcus as he dozed, making sure that he took his painkillers and drank enough water.

"I'm so relieved that you're okay. I love you," Kevin whispered, and Marcus cuddled in closer, wincing as his stomach grumbled.

"I love you too." Marcus rested his head against Kevin's shoulder, using him as a pillow, and that was all that he needed to feel better, to have Kevin close and know that he was loved.

***

The race was a disaster for all three of them, but they all had one thing to look forward to, spending time with each other.

They ended up lying on Stoffel's bed, everyone careful not to crush Marcus, although he said he was fine, they didn't want to hurt him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Stoffel asked, only for all three of them to respond with 'no' simultaneously.

Stoffel laughed, cuddling back in behind Marcus as he kissed the back of his neck, even though they were all naked, there had been no mention of vigorous love making. It had been a long weekend, and they were all too tired for that. But Jo knew what he could do to make everyone smile.

"I asked my parents if we could use the holiday home for the summer break." Jo waited for any questions but there were none. "We could have a couple of weeks together, by the beach and the sea, not have to do anything but enjoy our time together."

"Did you tell them that you would be bringing your three boyfriends?" Kevin asked, his grin hiding the fact that he wasn't sure how he felt about other people knowing about their relationship, even if those other people were Jo's parents.

"No, just 'friends'. Why? Do you want people to know?" Jo asked, all three of them said 'no' at the same time, and Jo laughed. "Good, so we're just four 'friends' going on holiday together, and we'll accidentally end up having a lot of sex."

"I like the sound of that," Marcus said, yawning as he made himself comfy.

"I'll get to fuck you senseless," Kevin said to Jo, grin on his face as he raised an eyebrow.

"I like the sound of that," Jo said, grinning back, as he wondered why Stoffel and Marcus were laughing.

"And you said I'd have to romance him." Kevin laughed, and Jo reached out a long lanky arm so that he could reach him.

"I think you've already done that." Jo let his fingers trail down over Kevin's hole, teasing him as Marcus started to drift off to sleep. "I love you all."

Jo couldn't think of any better sound than those he loved most whispering 'I love you' as he drifted off to sleep, holding each other tight as they surrounded Marcus with love and hugs.


	14. Hiccup in Hungary

Stoffel was rushing towards the barrier, at three hundred kilometres per hour, with no brakes. It was race over.

All his hard work gone in an instant.

That night he slunk back to the guest room at André's place, home while he was in Japan, and he found André making dinner for them. He was sure that André thought of him as a little brother, and it was nice not to be staying in a hotel for a change.

Stoffel watched in awe as André made sushi, it was mesmerising to see him topping all the little blocks of rice with a variety of tasty toppings, and better still it gave him a chance to unwind.

"You put it on pole, in just your third race. That's still a huge achievement."

Stoffel smiled, he was sure that his thoughts were written all over his face. "Thank you."

"Dinner's going to be another half an hour. Go call your special someone, cheer yourself up." André smiled, popping a bit of salmon into his mouth as he waved for Stoffel to go.

"Special someone?" Stoffel wondered how André knew, he was careful about hiding his relationship.

"I see the way you smile at your phone." André laughed, and Stoffel relaxed. "Go."

Stoffel rushed off to his room, booting up his laptop and grabbing his headphones as he made himself comfy on the bed. He waited for Skype to load, the excitement building when he saw the little orange '1' by the icon.

He'd switched his phone off before the race, and he hadn't bothered to turn it back on afterwards. But now, seeing all the messages from his boyfriends, he knew that he should have turned it on earlier.

Stoffel hit the call button, trying to work out what time it was in Europe as it rang. Kevin was the first to answer, and Stoffel smiled, feeling his heart race just from the sight of him.

"You'll get it next time," Kevin said, and Stoffel reached out to the camera, wishing that he could reach through and hug Kevin.

"I will." Stoffel laughed to himself, as Marcus appeared on the screen, with Jo following only seconds after. "I miss you guys."

There was a chorus of 'miss you too' and Stoffel was sure that it was what they said to each other the most, but it was true. When he wasn't busy he felt their absence, and he was glad that the summer break was coming up soon, he needed a break, to be in one time zone for more than a few days at a time.

It was nice just to chat, until he let out a yawn. "I should go get dinner. I love you."

Hearing all three of them say, "Love you too," made him feel warm inside, and he waved good bye as their pictures disappeared from his screen.

Stoffel wandered back through to the kitchen and dining area as André smiled at him. "Feel better?"

"Much."

***

Stoffel was home for a day, a chance to wash his clothes before heading out to Hungary. Jo was waiting for him outside his block of flats, and he helped him carry in his bags.

The second they were through the door, Stoffel dropped everything, dragging Jo into a messy kiss. Jo let out a little groan as Stoffel pinned him against the door, pressing his thigh between Jo's legs as he rubbed up against him.

There was a thud as Jo let his head fall back against the wall, his eyes screwed shut as Stoffel kissed the side of his neck, frantically grinding against Jo as he felt his muscles tense, the warmth spreading as he shuddered with his release.

Jo gasped as Stoffel kissed at his slack lips, nipping at them as he held Jo tight, surrounding himself in Jo's familiar scent. He could identify each one of his boyfriends by just their aftershave, and any time that he smelt something similar, he felt irrationally happy.

"I love you," Jo said, his breathing still ragged as his chest heaved. The smile on his face had Stoffel feeling more awake, clearing away the jetlag.

"I love you too."

Jo ran his hand over Stoffel's back, and Stoffel let out a groan as he brushed against his aching muscles.

"How about a nice bath?" Jo whispered, massaging Stoffel's tense shoulders as he nodded in agreement.

Stoffel stood back, admiring the sight of Jo with his lips moist and a wet patch on his jeans. Jo followed him to the bathroom, both of them stripping off on the way as the cool breeze wafted over them.

The cool water was a blessing, the heat in London was stifling, and having Stoffel snuggled between his legs, head resting on his shoulder as he dozed was the most beautiful sight.

Stoffel knew that he had just the afternoon with Jo, he had to drive to Belgium tonight, but wrapped up in Jo's arms, all that faded away, and he slept soundly, the jetlag catching up with him.

***

_What time do you get in?_

Jo was in first, but that didn't change the fact that his dad and his brother were here, so he wouldn't be able to get away in the evenings, but as the summer break approached that bothered him less.

Marcus got in at a nice time, early afternoon, so he had time to get a nap before Stoffel and Kevin got in that evening.

Kevin was the last one in, and he left a message saying that he was getting an early night. The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was a flurry of goodnight messages, and he dozed off with a smile on his face.

***

Thursday was always the media day, endless interviews in between meeting the fans. Jo spent the whole day looking for a glimpse of Marcus and Stoffel, and the rest of the day trying not to look at Kevin for fear that his eyes would advertise to the world that he was hopelessly in love with him.

The day dragged by, and he left the track with his brother, giving Kevin what he hoped looked like a bro hug. Just the scent of his hair gel had Jo wanting to hold him tight and shower him in kisses, but it wasn't to be with all the media around them.

*

Kevin got back to his hotel room to see Stoffel waiting in the lobby for him, and Marcus lurking by the lifts. They stood smiling in the lift, and when they reached the right floor, Kevin peeked out to check that the corridor was clear before rushing to his room.

The keycard was cooperative and it opened the door on the first try, Kevin holding the door open as Marcus and Stoffel filed in, heading straight for the bed.

Even with the air conditioning the room was warm, and they all stripped off, Kevin admiring the sight as Stoffel and Marcus lay out on the bed, kissing and stroking each other as Kevin stood at the end of the bed, cupping himself as he got hard.

"You not going to join us?" Marcus asked, and Kevin leapt onto the bed, making himself comfy in the middle of them.

"It's nice to see you smile again," Kevin said, he'd already congratulated Marcus on the fact that Sauber had a buyer, and were no longer on the brink of collapse, which had taken a lot of stress off Marcus' shoulders.

Marcus went in for a kiss, Kevin's rough lips sent sparks through his body, and he let out a gasp as he felt Stoffel's cool fingers trailing along his back, stopping before they got any lower. He whined, and Kevin pulled back from the kiss, letting his fingers brush over Marcus' lips and Marcus stuck out his tongue, licking at Kevin's fingers as his cock stood proud. His smile shone out as Marcus rolled on to his back, legs spread wide as he made space for Kevin.

"Are you just going to watch?" Marcus said to Stoffel, reaching out a pale arm to pull Stoffel closer, grin on his face as his lips circled, teasing Stoffel until he could take it no longer, sticking his tongue out as Marcus did the same.

Marcus let out a gasp as Kevin's lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, so warm and intimate, and his tongue flicked at the slit. Stoffel broke the kiss and stroked the side of Marcus' face before straddling him, his cock pressing at his lips as he ran his fingers through his hair, waiting for Marcus to get comfortable.

He felt surrounded by his boyfriends, Stoffel's cock filling his mouth as Kevin's fingers thrust in, seeking out that spot as he gasped for air. Stoffel's eyes never left him, his hand holding Marcus' neck as he angled his head, making sure that he didn't gag him. Marcus reached up to hold Stoffel's hips, and the taste of Stoffel had him on the brink, Kevin's moans vibrating around his cock as he hit the back of his throat.

Stoffel came with a grunt, Marcus greedily sucking down every drop of his creamy come and that had him coming hard, spilling down Kevin's throat as he gasped and moaned, shuddering with his own climax.

"I love you," Stoffel said, stroking Marcus' hair as he whined with the loss of Kevin's fingers, his tongue cleaning him up as he twitched with every ripple of pleasure, his oversensitive skin primed for every touch.

Stoffel moved off Marcus, who looked ready to sleep, a smile on his face as Stoffel and Kevin helped him to the shower. The cool water was blissful, and Stoffel took the opportunity to wash Marcus and Kevin.

There was something pleasing about being able to see their faces as he massaged the shampoo into their hair, seeing how it relaxed them, before getting to kiss every inch of skin as he cleaned them, it was so intimate, and it was one of the things that he missed when they were apart.

Marcus yawned, and Kevin did the same, making Stoffel yawn as he stopped the water, handing everyone towels as they headed towards the bed. It was far too hot for the duvet, and they lay on top of it, arms draped over each other as they whispered sweet nothings, all smiling and happy as they drifted off to sleep.

***

Jo was sitting in the garage wondering just how unlucky he could be, as the engineers rushed to try and repair his car.

Kevin was sitting next to him, both of them trying to focus on Esteban racing around the track as they got to look on.

Jo felt his phone buzz, and when he saw it was something in the group chat he thought twice about opening it in the garage, but in the end curiosity got the better of him. He saw a link to the Renault twitter, and there was a photo of him and Kevin looking bored, with the caption - _Kevin and Jo share everything…_

Jo's eyes went wide when he saw it, glancing around the garage to see if the social media team were around before showing it to Kevin.

The grin said it all, and Jo had to fight to keep a blush off his face. It felt like eternity before the debriefs were done, and it was finally time for lunch, but instead of heading for food, Kevin was pushing Jo in the direction of his room at the back of the motorhome, his eyes filled with lust and a grin on his face.

"If only they knew," Kevin said, his hands rushing to unbutton Jo's jeans as Jo leant down for a kiss, letting his hands slide down into Kevin's boxers, grabbing at his cock as Kevin did the same.

Kevin broke the kiss and fumbled through his pockets, Jo's brow furrowed until he saw Kevin pull out his phone, and he held out his arm, angling the phone so that only one thing was in shot.

"Ready?" Kevin asked, pulling Jo back into a passionate kiss, sending a shiver down Jo's spine at the thought of putting on a show for his boyfriends.

Jo wrapped his fingers around Kevin's cock, his thumb playing with the tip as he licked up all the moans and gasps, his own breathless groans muffled by Kevin's lips.

The pace was frantic, and Kevin buried his head against Jo's shoulder, biting down on him as he came with a gasp, Jo following suit as he gasped through his orgasm, warm come spilling over his hand as he kissed at the side of Kevin's neck.

Kevin grinned as he watched the video, double checking that it was definitely the group chat that he was uploading it to. That was his worst fear, accidentally sending something meant for his boyfriends to his mum. Not because he was ashamed of his relationship, although he hadn't told her about it yet, but because he didn't want her to see him in that sort of video. Ever.

"I think they'll like it, don't you?" Kevin said, as he hit the send button.

"Definitely." Jo went in for one last kiss, before checking that everything was zipped up and slipping out of the room, Kevin would wait to follow him, they didn't want any attention.

The second free practice session was no better for Jo, he got out at the end, but he'd lost a lot of time. Although he still had a smile on his face, the thought of Marcus and Stoffel watching the video made his heart race, and he couldn't wait for the summer break, no longer having to watch each other through a screen. He was going to have his three boyfriends next to him.

***

Jo was getting ready for quali when there was a knock on the door. He expected it to be his dad, or his trainer, but there was Stoffel, glancing around as he waited for Jo to say something.

"I came to wish you luck," Stoffel said, slipping into Jo's small room at the back of the motorhome. "And to say thanks for the video."

Jo smiled, biting his lip as he went in for a kiss, dragging Stoffel closer as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Stoffel's tongue dipped into his mouth and he let out a little gasp, mirroring his every move, until someone coughed.

Jo jumped back, blush on his cheeks as he stared at his dad. He hadn't told his family anything, and this definitely wasn't the way that he wanted them to find out. "It's not what it looks like?"

Stoffel laughed and Jo's dad smiled. "You're wanted in the garage."

"I…" Jo didn't know what to say to Stoffel, or his dad, in fact, he'd be happy if the earth just opened up and swallowed him whole right now.

"I'll call you later," Stoffel said, pressing a kiss to Jo's cheek before slinking out of the fire escape, and heading off towards his own garage.

"I…" Was he going to tell his dad everything?

"You could have talked to me."

Jo took a deep breath, nodding as he finally met his dad's eyes. At least he'd given him some breathing space, a chance to work out how he was going to tell him the whole truth.

"I know."

His dad pulled him into a hug, and he felt himself relax, he didn't have to talk about it all now, it wasn't the time for it. But knowing that he had a way of starting the conversation did make the idea that he could actually tell his family about his relationship seem feasible.

"You can always talk to me, about anything."

"Thanks, dad."

***

Marcus felt the car twitch and then he was off the track, heading towards the barrier with no hope of avoiding it. He braced for the crash, and the feeling of déjà vu was too much for him. At least this crash was much smaller, but from the state of the car, his mechanics were going to have a lot of work to do if he was going to be able to race tomorrow.

He felt guilty when he saw Jo and Kevin get knocked out, his accident was one of the many red flags that had disrupted their session. But when he saw the messages that his boyfriends had sent to him, he felt all his worries fade.

 **Stoffel:** Need a hug?

 **Jo:** Are you ok my love?

 **Kevin:** I'll kiss you all better ;)

Marcus wondered how long he'd have to wait to see them all, but he knew that the summer break was close, and he was going to have ten uninterrupted days with them.

*

"I'm going out for an hour," Jo said, and both his dad and Will had a smile on their face.

"Have fun," Will said, and Jo felt like telling them he was just going to check on Marcus, but after what his dad had seen this morning, maybe it was better to say nothing and just let them assume.

He was nearly out the door when he heard his dad's voice. "Don't forget to use a condom."

The sound of Will laughing echoed in his ears, and Jo blushed as he headed along the corridor to the lift. He was going to go down to the floor below, and then take the stairs back up, coming out near Kevin's room.

Jo softly knocked on the door, hoping it was loud enough to be heard, and Kevin answered the door with a smile on his face. He rushed in to see Marcus smiling, Stoffel kissing him all better as he lay out on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Jo asked, and Marcus nodded, patting the bed for Jo to join him. Jo kissed him on the cheek, and Marcus rolled over so he could get a kiss on the lips, his hands working their way inside Jo's t-shirt as he stroked Jo's furry chest, deepening the kiss as their lips brushed together.

"I'm glad you're here," Marcus said, cuddling in as he prepared to sleep.

"I can't stay, dad's expecting me back," Jo said, "It is a race night after all." Jo tried to mimic his dad's voice, it didn't quite work, but it did earn him a laugh.

Marcus pouted and Jo leant in for another kiss, savouring it as he wondered if he could just tell his dad he was staying with Stoffel, but it didn't feel right.

"What did he say?" Stoffel asked, and Marcus and Kevin both sat up, waiting for an explanation.

"Nothing really, he just said, 'You can talk to me.' Which is vague." Jo looked at Marcus, but he was waiting for more. "Dad caught me kissing Stoffel."

"Oh." Kevin bit his lip and Marcus covered his mouth. "What kind of kiss?"

"The sort that says 'we're more than just friends' kind of kiss," Stoffel said, raising an eyebrow.

"So does your dad know about 'us'?" Marcus asked, pointing at the four of them.

"No, not yet," Jo said, "I just need to find the right time to tell him."

"There's no rush," Kevin said, reaching out to hold Jo's hand.

"We'll deal with it when the time comes." Stoffel cuddled into Marcus, holding him tight. He hadn't even though about telling his parents yet, he had no idea how they would take it, and that wasn't a nice feeling.

"I should be going before Will is sent to find me," Jo said. "Sweet dreams."

He got his goodbye kisses, before sneaking out of the room and heading back to his own room. Will gave him a funny look as he curled up in bed, but he didn't say a word, which was for the best, since he didn't want to have to lie to him.

***

The morning was a blur, and it wasn't until he was on the drivers' parade that he got a little bit of breathing space. Jo and Kevin watched Marcus talk to Kimi, it was surreal being in F1, getting to talk to your heroes, and he looked so happy.

Jo wished that he could keep that feeling forever, store it away for a rainy day, like when his car decided that it wanted to spin, and he saw his points, his first points in F1, rushing away from him.

*

"How are you feeling?" Will asked, as he handed Jo a coffee. Their flight was delayed, and they had time to kill before it was due.

"The car has good pace." Jo grinned, sipping at his coffee as he paused for effect. "And next weekend, I'm going to make amends."


	15. Ready for the Summer Break

"I can't wait for the summer break," Marcus said, snuggling in to Kevin as he wrapped his arm around him.

Stoffel nuzzled against Jo like a puppy looking for attention, and Jo stroked the back of his head. "You are so soft and fuzzy."

Marcus and Kevin reached out to stroke the back of Stoffel's head, his hair now kitten soft and Jo ducked down for a kiss, eating up Stoffel's gasps as they all piled together, everyone waiting their turn for kisses.

Jo ran his fingers through Marcus' hair, his new shorter hair equally soft and Jo let out a moan, a little noise of sheer bliss. He memorised each little detail, this was all the time that he was going to get with his boyfriends this weekend, between family and media commitments free time together was scarce.

Marcus let out a groan, sitting up as he ruffled his hair back into place. "I've got to go pick my family up from the airport."

"Will we see you later?" Kevin asked, grin on his face as he stared at Marcus.

"Probably not," Marcus said, pouting as he slid his shoes on, "But I'll see you all Sunday evening."

Marcus got a goodbye kiss from all his boyfriends, they would see each other around the paddock, but it just wasn't the same.

It had been a struggle to get some quality time together, but in four days' time they would be done with racing and on their way to a well earned holiday.

***

Jo was getting ready for quali when he saw his dad appear, with his brother in tow.

He went in for a hug, and Will let out a little squeak. "Not too tight, ribs are a bit bruised."

"What happened?" Jo had seen that he didn't finish, but not why.

"Took a short flight into the barrier." Will smiled, and Jo knew that it ran in the family, smiling in the face of defeat, refusing to give up.

Jo pulled his brother back into a hug, holding him more gently this time. "The next race will be better."

Will laughed, it was turning into Jo's motto, but he didn't have anything else to say, all he could do was put a positive spin on things.

"It will." Will grabbed a pair of headphones as Jo pulled his helmet on, heading for the car, and hoping that he could make Q2.

*

Jo was glancing around the hotel restaurant when he saw a familiar face, Marcus' mum Kerstin, who was waving him over as he wondered where his dad and Will were.

"You're not eating alone are you?" she said, smiling at him.

"No, I'm waiting for my dad and my brother."

"There's space for you to join us." Kerstin patted the seat next to her and Jo knew that there was no way he could say no.

"Thank you," Jo said, as Marcus approached with a smile on his face.

"Did mum persuade you to join us?" Marcus laughed, sliding in next to him as his mum smiled.

"I didn't have to persuade him," she said, and Marcus raised his eyebrows before remembering that as far as his parents knew they were just good friends, and that was reason enough to invite Jo and his family to join them for dinner.

"The more the merrier," Marcus said, as Jo's dad and Will came over. It was a bit of a squeeze but everyone fitted around the table.

Marcus ended up sitting across from Jo, and the temptation to stretch out his legs so that their feet could touch was strong, but he didn't want to make things awkward.

Jo sent a quick message to the group chat, telling Kevin and Stoffel where they were, and hoping that autocorrect hadn't gone too crazy as he typed it under the table. His phone buzzed to say that the message had been read.

In a matter of minutes Kevin was strolling into the restaurant, Stoffel by his side, and it had only taken a wave to have his dad and Marcus' mum inviting Kevin and Stoffel to join them. He still had no idea how Kevin kept his hair perfect, and given that he was probably chilling in his room when he got the message, it was impressive.

The conversation during dinner was easy, chatting away to Marcus' little brothers about karting, and teasing Will over how tall he'd got.

"Looking forward to the summer break?" Kerstin asked, and the four of them all froze, wondering who knew what.

"Yes." Marcus tried not to look at anyone in particular, focusing on his dinner as he waited for someone to say something.

"It's so nice of you to let them use your holiday home," she said to Jo's dad, and Marcus relaxed a little, which put the others at ease.

"They could do with a holiday," Jonathan said, and Jo saw his dad give him a knowing look. He was sure that his dad thought that he was using his friends for cover so that he could go on a romantic getaway with his boyfriend, but there was no way that his dad could have imagined that he was going on holiday with his three boyfriends.

"Have some fun in the sun." Will smirked, and glanced from Jo to Marcus.

"We will." Marcus nudged Will, smiling as he did it, and Will winced, rubbing at his bruised ribs.

"We can take the boat out," Jo said, hoping that it would change the subject.

It was fun chatting about their planned holiday, their parents fussing over them, and making Marcus promise that he would use sunscreen. Everything felt so easy, and Jo wondered how awful it would be if their parents knew about their relationship.

But it was still early days, and they had a summer of fun waiting for them.

***

The race was forgettable for all of them, and they were gathered in Kevin's room before they headed to the airport.

"Want to talk about the race?" Stoffel asked, and his three boyfriends muttered no in unison. "Want a hug?"

They piled in for one big hug, enjoying the comfort of being close to those that they loved.

"I love you all," Stoffel whispered, unable to move for all the arms that were wrapped around him, the four of them melding together as they all relaxed.

Jo stepped back, giving him space to kiss them all on the cheek. He waited until everyone was smiling before saying, "Are you ready for one hell of a summer holiday?"


	16. Summer Break Part 1

Jo spent the flight reaching out to hold Marcus' hand, before deciding that there were too many people around and just gripping the armrest like he always did on flights. Marcus and Kevin were asleep before they even got off the ground, and Stoffel was listening to his music, staring out the window.

Going through security had provided him with a little bit of a distraction, they'd decided to check Kevin's bag and found over a hundred condoms, which had surprised everyone, even them, and they knew how insatiable Kevin was when it came to sex. Kevin had winked at the security officer, and left him blushing, as Jo shook his head in amazement.

Jo tried to relax, the thought of ten days away with his boyfriends was bliss after what felt like the longest year of his life, and he was only half way through it. But the plane shuddered and he was clinging on to the armrests, forcing himself to breathe.

Stoffel took out a blanket, draping it over the four of them, as he reached out to hold Jo's hand. "We'll be there soon."

The rest of the flight went quickly, and it was dark when they landed. Jo led them all in the direction of the taxi rank, and it didn't take them long to find one. It was a half hour drive, and Marcus and Kevin went back to sleep, squished against each other in the back of the taxi.

Jo directed the driver once they were close, and he was glad that the subject of motorsports never came up. He left a nice tip, and he had to practically sleep walk Marcus to the door, but with only a few mumbles from Marcus, Jo had him heading towards the bed.

It felt strange to be using the bed his parents always used on family holidays, but the thought of the four of them sharing two single beds was comical.

Marcus took his shoes off before collapsing into bed, Kevin did the same as Jo looked on with a smile on his face.

"Are you tired yet?" Jo asked, and Stoffel shook his head, "Want to go for a jog along the beach?"

The cool sea breeze and the smell of salt in the air was calming and the moonlight made it all feel more romantic. Stoffel didn't even look out of breath afterwards, and he stripped off the second that they were in the door, wiggling his arse as he looked back over his shoulder to make sure that Jo was watching him.

Jo left his clothes in a pile, rushing after Stoffel as he headed for the bathroom. The shower was set to a nice cool temperature, even though the sun was down, the air was still warm.

He closed his eyes as the water ran down his face, and when he opened them Stoffel was leaning against the wall, his muscles rippling as the water splashed over them. Jo reached out to stroke his perfect abs, and Stoffel's fingers trailed up the inside of his wrist, making him shiver.

"Are you nervous?" Stoffel asked, his hands moving to cup his arse as he licked his lips.

Jo's heart raced, he'd been thinking about it a lot, and now that the time was here, he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "No, excited. Now I just need my mind to stop thinking about work."

Stoffel laughed, he knew how hard that was, it was all consuming and that was what made them such good racers. "I think I know something that can take your mind of it all." Stoffel grinned, and Jo let out a little groan.

Jo ducked down for a kiss, running his fingers over his stubble as he licked at his moist lips, the water running over them as he slid his tongue in, eating up all of Stoffel's gasps and moans. Stoffel's fingers teased at his hole, his body tensing as his fingers pushed, testing his limits.

Stoffel nipped at Jo's lips, letting out a little growl before dropping to his knees so quickly that Jo froze for a second, only relaxing once he saw Stoffel's big blue eyes staring up at him. He had a grin on his face as the water splashed over him.

Jo gasped as Stoffel wrapped his moist lips around his cock, holding his cheeks apart so that the water could run over his hole, adding to the excitement. He rested his arms against the wall of the shower, spreading his legs as he relaxed. Stoffel's talented tongue was teasing the tip of his cock, and he took all of him into his mouth as he slid a finger inside.

"Fuck." The sting as he pushed through was nothing compared to the pleasure he felt, Stoffel brushing against that spot as he shuddered, his knees weak as Stoffel took more of him into his mouth, the warmth of his mouth a pleasing contrast to the cool water.

Stoffel moved his finger in little circles as Jo scrunched his eyes shut, taking deep breaths as his mouth hung open.

"I'm close."

Stoffel slid another finger in, the stretch felt satisfying and he came with a jolt, gasping as his forehead rested against the cool tiles, the smell of sex washed away by the water.

"You are going to feel amazing wrapped around my cock," Stoffel said, kissing at Jo's thigh as he held him tight, sliding his fingers out as Jo bit his lip.

"I can't wait." Jo reached down to stroke Stoffel's hair, petting him while they both caught their breath. It didn't take them long to get washed and curl up next to Marcus and Kevin, who were sleeping soundly, wrapped up in each other's arms.

Jo lay on Stoffel's perfect chest, listening to his heart beat as he drifted off to sleep with a grin on his face.

***

Jo was the last to wake up, the smell of something sweet filling the house, and Kevin was staring at him, wrapped just in a towel with his fluffy blond hair slicked back.

Kevin trailed his fingers along Jo's back, his hands resting on Jo's bum as he grinned. Jo rolled on to his side so that he could see Kevin better, and he heard the sound of running water.

"Stoffel's making breakfast," Kevin said, leaning in for a kiss as the sound of the water stopped.

"Sounds good." Jo stretched, slowly getting up as he took Kevin's hand, leading him to the kitchen. He didn't bother putting clothes on, it felt nice not to have to bother with them, and when he got through to the kitchen he saw that Marcus had come to the same conclusion.

Stoffel was wearing boxers and a t-shirt, but considering the way that the oil was spitting out of the frying pan, that was a sensible choice.

Jo gave Marcus a kiss on the cheek as he wandered across to Stoffel, giving him a kiss on the forehead as Kevin whispered something to Marcus.

He watched as Stoffel poured the batter into the pan, the pancake forming, and Jo smiled. "I thought you'd make waffles."

Stoffel laughed, admiring the view of Jo as he wandered over to sit at the table. Jo wondered what his parents would think of this, them sitting naked on the furniture, and he let out a laugh, it was all so surreal.

"When you come to Belgium, then I'll make waffles." Stoffel smiled, shaking his head as he put the first pancake on to a plate, and Marcus rushed up to get it.

The noises that Marcus made as he ate bordered on pornographic, and Jo was aware of the tension building. He wasn't sure that he'd last through breakfast, but from the way that Marcus and Kevin ate, he knew that he'd have a hard time convincing them to choose sex over food.

Stoffel brought over the last of the pancakes, sliding a plate in front of Jo as he sat down.

"It's really hot in here," Stoffel said, pulling at his t-shirt before stripping out of it. The grin on his face said he knew exactly what he was doing, and Jo couldn't keep the blush off his face.

They ate in silence, only the scrape of forks and knives could be heard, but Jo was aware that all eyes were on him, he could feel them burning into him.

Marcus was the first to speak, licking his lips slowly, and Jo felt like he was on display, his cock twitching as he finished the last bite, savouring the sweetness.

"What do you want to do today?" The sound of the air-conditioning roared as they all stared at Jo.

"Me?" Jo compressed his lips, unable to look up as he felt his cheeks burn.

Marcus let out a little gasp, and Jo squirmed in his seat, the excitement surging through his body as he slowly stood up, unsure of what to do next, but he knew that he didn't want to have sex in the kitchen.

He walked through to the bedroom, his whole body tingling with excitement as he heard the sound of chairs scraping against the floor. Jo stepped slowly, his heart racing as he took a deep breath, staring at the bed as he felt the others standing behind him.

Kevin kissed at his shoulder, his sensitive skin shivering as he felt someone take his hand, holding it tight as Jo looked down at the bed.

"Nervous?" Stoffel asked, and Jo turned to face him, still holding his hand as Stoffel's eyes went wide at the sight of Jo's hard cock, standing proud and leaking already just at the thought of having his boyfriends inside him.

Jo shook his head, all the nerves had faded, leaving just desire and longing. "Excited."

Marcus groaned and Jo felt hands rest on his hips. Stoffel was staring at him longingly and Jo leant down for a kiss, feeling Marcus and Kevin press up against his back as he deepened the kiss, Stoffel's cock hardening under his touch.

Jo broke the kiss and climbed on to the bed, swaying his hips and wiggling his arse in an attempt to look sexy, not that they really needed anything more to get them in the mood. The smell of sex hung in the air, and it was only just beginning.

Stoffel waited until Jo was comfy on his side before lying down in front of him, wrapping his arms around him as he pulled him back into a messy kiss, his tongue licking into his mouth as Kevin and Marcus piled on to the bed, rocking their bodies closer as Kevin reached round to play with Stoffel's hard cock, deliberately avoiding Jo's so that he wouldn't come before the fun really got started.

Marcus cuddled in at the end of the bed, kissing at Jo's thighs as he waited for Jo to get comfy on his stomach, slowly spreading his legs as Kevin and Stoffel trailed kisses over every inch of his pale skin.

Jo felt like he was being worshipped, three beautiful sex gods surrounding him and showering him with affection as he squirmed on the bed. Every kiss sent shivers down his spine, heading straight for his cock and he had to force himself not to grind against the soft sheets, he wanted to wait for the spectacular release that was being promised to him.

Marcus' big hands were spreading him wide and he felt aroused, the idea of being on display left him breathless and his mouth was dry. Someone was holding his cheeks open, and then he felt Marcus' breath on his hole, making him twitch as he let out the breath that he'd been holding.

Jo arched his back, pressing his face against the pillow as he inhaled the scent of Kevin's hair gel, so familiar and comforting. Kevin ran his fingers through his hair, tugging on his curls as he got Jo to turn his head and look at him.

He went in for a kiss at the exact same moment that Marcus' tongue pressed against his hole, so warm and moist and the way that the tip circled around the sensitive spots had him begging for more, his gasps and moans eaten up by Kevin.

Stoffel was stroking his back, and Jo could hear him smiling, watching on in pride as Marcus ate him out, making him all slick as his tongue dipped inside him. Jo's mouth hung open, leaving Kevin nipping at his lips as Marcus' tongue squirmed its way inside him, heading for that spot and just as Jo thought that he was about to come Marcus backed off, giving Jo a minute to collect himself.

Jo released the breath that he'd been holding, relaxing his muscles as he felt Stoffel move, and there was the crinkle of foil followed by the click of a lid. Marcus pressed a slick finger to his hole, pressing in as Jo scrunched his eyes shut, focusing only on the feeling of pleasure as he was stretched open.

Kevin was stroking his cheek, mumbling his praises as he sat up, and Jo opened his eyes just enough that he could see Kevin's grin, his eyes wide as his fingers traced patterns on his back, trailing lower as Marcus' finger settled into a nice rhythm.

Jo compressed his lips, he thought about begging but he was sure that if he did Kevin would only go slower, tease him for longer, and he wanted to last long enough to have all three of his boyfriends fuck him.

Kevin licked his finger, making sure that Jo was watching as breathless gasps fell from his lips, the sucking sounds alone were obscene and Jo ended up writhing on the bed, burying his face in the pillow as Kevin's moist finger joined Marcus' in stretching him open, the two of them moving in tandem as Jo gasped at the burn, taking deep breaths as he willed his body to relax.

"You feel so good," Kevin said, the compliment going straight to Jo's cock as Stoffel cuddled in, kissing his back as he adjusted to the stretch.

"You're so beautiful like this," Stoffel whispered, nuzzling at the side of his face as cool lube ran down his crack, followed by the sound of Marcus laughing.

Stoffel's fingers spread the lube around, tracing where they were all joined, and Jo felt him press the tip in, sliding in easily with all the lube. Jo let out a gasp, his muscles fluttering as he felt the three of them inside him, the reality infinitely better than anything he could have imagined, and he arched his back, forcing them deeper as the pleasure spread through his body, leaving him on the edge.

"I love you all so much." Jo reached out to hold Stoffel's hand, needing something to ground him as he felt his muscles twitch, he wasn't going to last much longer. He whimpered as they all withdrew their fingers, Marcus leaning down to kiss his slick hole as Jo heard the crinkle of foil.

Jo looked up to see Kevin opening the condom packet with his teeth, and he handed it over to Marcus before doing the same for Stoffel, and himself. The waiting made everything hotter, and Jo felt like every touch would push him over the edge.

Even the sound of them breathing was arousing and he rolled his hips, hoping that someone would take the hint before he had to beg for it.

"Who do you want first?" Kevin asked, and Jo felt a flash of panic, how was he supposed to choose between his boyfriends?

"Erm… I don't mind?" Jo bit his lip, and he could see Kevin grinning, his pupils blown as Jo felt the tip of Marcus' cock lining up with him, a searing heat that Jo knew would feel so good inside him.

Marcus kissed his back, his fingers resting on his hips as he got into a comfy position. "I love you," Marcus said, pushing in as Jo gasped, forcing himself to breathe as Stoffel and Kevin cuddled in on either side of him, placing little kisses on each freckle as he adjusted to it all. Marcus was so warm inside him, stretching him out nicely as he hit all the right spots.

He bottomed out with a grunt, giving Jo a minute to adjust as Kevin went in for a kiss, his rough lips felt so good, his tongue flicking out to tease him and Jo took a deep breath as he clenched around Marcus, testing his limits as he felt a shudder of pleasure surge through his body.

"You look so good wrapped around him," Stoffel said, his fingers tracing where they were joined and Jo let out a little whimper, the frustration building as Marcus began to thrust, withdrawing until just the tip was left inside before pushing back in, taking it slow as he reacted to Jo's moans, getting faster the louder Jo got.

"I'm close," Marcus gasped, and Jo felt his cock twitch inside him, come spurting out as he collapsed on top of him, his sweaty body pressed against his back. Marcus kissed the side of his neck, whispering how good he was as he caught his breath.

Jo wanted more, but the thought of Marcus pulling out made him clench around him, forcing his half hard cock out as they both hissed, it had taken them by surprise and Jo didn't like the feeling of being empty and unsatisfied.

Kevin helped Marcus roll of Jo, kissing passionately as Jo felt all the breathless moans and gasps go straight to his cock, and he made a huffy sound so that someone would take Marcus' place and fill him. Stoffel reached over Jo's back so that he hold hands with Marcus, his eyes still scrunched shut and he had the biggest grin on his face.

Jo wanted to reach out and stroke the side of Marcus' face, but he felt the bed move and Kevin was getting into position behind him, and he moved up on to his hands and knees, revealing the sticky mess that he'd made already.

Kevin held his cheeks open, murmuring in appreciation as he took in the view before holding Jo's slender waist, thrusting in without warning and Jo cried out, gripping at the sheets as he adjusted to the new angle. Every thrust had him crying out in pleasure, Kevin's ability to hit all the right spots was uncanny and Jo knew that he didn't have to think about anything with Kevin in control.

"I'm close." Jo took a deep breath but that only made him clench tighter around Kevin, leaving him on the brink of orgasm as tears welled up in eyes, the familiar warmth spreading as his balls tightened.

"Don't come yet," Stoffel whispered, and even though his voice was low, Jo could hear that he was grinning.

Kevin's pornographic moans drowned out everything else, his breathless voice screaming in Danish as Jo compressed his lips, enjoying every ripple of pleasure that was building up for a spectacular orgasm.

"Fuck," was all that Kevin could say in English, and he pulled out as Stoffel moved quickly to take his place.

"Roll over for me," Stoffel said, taking Jo's arm so that he could help him, Kevin already lying cuddled in to Marcus who was on the verge of sleep.

Jo pressed his head back against the pillow, he felt dizzy and uncoordinated but all he wanted now was Stoffel's thick cock inside him. He tried to speak but it was no use, his mouth was hanging open as he breathed, his chest heaving as he watched Stoffel get into position, his perfect body towering over him as he lined up.

"Do you want this?" Stoffel asked, giving himself a stroke as he stuck his tongue out.

Jo nodded, biting his lip and hoping that the speed of his nods would convey his frustration. Stoffel reached out to stroke the side of his face, smiling at him as he slid inside, Jo's slick hole offering little resistance and now that there was no longer the burn as the tip pushed in, he knew that it was going to feel even better.

Stoffel hooked his arms around the back of Jo's knees, holding his legs open wide so that Stoffel could fill him right up, his thick cock brushing against all the right spots and Jo knew that he wasn't going to last long.

Jo's eyes fell shut but Stoffel waited for him to open them before continuing, and Jo felt a tear run down his cheek. Stoffel wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts as Jo tried to say thank you but only breathless gasps escaped his lips.

The bed moved, and Jo saw Kevin tearing open another condom packet, but Jo didn't think he could last that long. Kevin batted Stoffel's hand away from Jo's cock, and he rolled the condom on to him, leaving Jo biting his lip as Kevin straddled him, sinking down on to his cock with one smooth motion, his head thrown back as he twisted round to kiss Stoffel.

Kevin was so snug and warm around him, the sight of him grinning was perfection, as his angel watched over them.

"I love you." Kevin clenched around him, and Jo reached out for Marcus' hand, holding him tight as he gasped.

The first rush of orgasm was a blessed relief, tears now running down his face as Kevin's come spurted over his chest, Stoffel's thick cock prolonging his orgasm as his muscles fluttered around him, and Kevin's cheeky grin said that he knew exactly what effect he was having on Jo.

Jo felt his vision go white and he lay limp on the bed, unable to move as he shuddered, his muscles twitching as he gasped for breath, holding Marcus' hand so tight that his knuckles were white.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, the feeling of bliss had taken away all sense of time, and when Kevin finally moved Jo pouted, he'd felt so good. Stoffel leant in for a kiss before withdrawing, and Jo wanted to cry at the loss, but he knew they couldn't stay like that all day.

Stoffel snuggled in behind him, leaving Marcus to kiss away his tears as they all drifted off to sleep, limbs draped over each other as they drifted off to sleep. Jo could only manage four words, but they were all he needed.

"I love you all."

*

The rest of the morning had been spent in bed, everyone doting on Jo as he recovered his strength enough to move to the bathroom. Even though the shower was only big enough for two, they took it in turns to get clean.

Jo was still unsteady on his feet, Stoffel holding him up as he massaged the shampoo into his scalp, it was a bit of a stretch for him, but it was worth it for all the lazy kisses that he got, unhurried and tender. Kevin squeezed in once all the bubbles were rinsed out of Jo's hair, and Stoffel stepped out, only to be replaced by Marcus.

"I just wanted a kiss," Marcus said, and Jo obliged, ducking down so that he could kiss at Marcus' moist lips.

Kevin was stood behind him, and he felt his fingers trail over his stretched hole, making Jo gasp as he spread his legs a little wider.

"Little sore?" Kevin asked, his fingers still teasing at his hole.

"Little." Jo reached back to hold Kevin, his arm still limp as he tried to find Kevin's hand. "But it felt so good."

"I'll just have to kiss you all better," Kevin said, and Jo could hear his grin. Stoffel was sitting watching them, biting at his lip and his cock in hand.

Kevin's tongue was teasing at his hole, the water running over him and adding to how sensual it felt. Marcus smiled, giving Jo one last kiss before sinking to his knees, taking all of him into his mouth as Jo braced himself against the wall of the shower, his forehead resting against the cool tiles.

Marcus gagged as he hit the back of his throat and Jo came with a jolt, Kevin's talented tongue still teasing him as he slumped down, ending up on his knees as the water splashed over them. Jo smiled as he held Marcus tight, Kevin cuddled in around them and he felt so lucky to have this time with them.

Stoffel handed them towels as they stumbled out of the shower, they were all going to be smiling for the rest of the day. Jo still wasn't sure that he could manage to string together a whole sentence, and they headed back to bed, it was comfy and there was space for all of them.

"What do you want to do now?" Marcus asked, yawning as he stretched, as much as the idea of staying naked all day in bed was appealing, he was kind of hungry.

"Early dinner?" Stoffel asked, as Kevin's stomach rumbled on cue, sending them all into fits of laughter.

"Sounds like a plan." Jo pulled himself out of bed with a sigh, he didn't want to move but food did sound like exactly what he needed after all their exercise.

His clothing felt tight after spending so long wandering around naked, and he could see that he wasn't the only one who felt that way. After a few grumbles everyone was in the car, and Jo was taking them to a nearby restaurant that he knew was open for lunch.

They sat out by the sea, eating their food. No-one recognised them, or if they did they were polite enough to leave them to eat in peace. Jo was just happy to see everyone else so happy, all the stresses of work long forgotten while they got to be themselves again.

On the way back they got a bottle of wine, and drank it while sitting in the pool, watching the sun set and the stars come out. It was a beautiful end to their first full day on holiday.


	17. Summer Break Part 2

Apart from going out for dinner, they'd not really left the house in the last few days, and Jo was increasingly aware that this was his best chance to do all the things that they wanted to without the prying eyes of the media lurking around them.

Not that he was really one for clubbing, but it had been fun when he'd gone with his boyfriends, and he knew that Kevin and Marcus loved to dance.

There was a club that he'd been to a couple of times before, well hidden away down a little alley, that was the sort of place they could go and not have to worry about being seen, or being outed. Jo had checked to make sure it was still there, and now he was staring at the contents of his suitcase wondering what he was going to wear tonight.

They'd had a few drinks while they were getting ready, just enough to get them in the mood, although from the way Kevin was laughing at the story the taxi driver was telling them, he'd probably had more than just a few drinks.

Jo wrapped his arm around his shoulders as he led him towards the small side street, holding him tight as they traversed the uneven steps down to the club. Stoffel was doing the same for Marcus, and Jo had a sneaking suspicion that it wouldn't be long before they were having to take Kevin and Marcus home.

The bouncer raised an eyebrow as Kevin and Marcus rushed into the club, the loud music and bright lights attracting them like moths to a flame. Stoffel followed them while Jo paid, and when Jo finally got inside, he couldn't see where they'd gone.

He tried to scan the crowd but there were so many people crammed into the small bar, and the dance floor was just a sea of limbs, the strobing lights made it difficult to distinguish one person from the next.

It took him a while to find Stoffel and Marcus, Stoffel stroking Marcus' back as he threw up into a urinal.

"Do you know where Kevin is?" Jo asked, but Stoffel just shook his head.

"I'll go look for him, you stay here and take care of Marcus." Stoffel gave Marcus a kiss on the cheek, dodging his attempts to kiss him on the lips as he stood up off the sticky bathroom floor.

"Sure." Jo leant in for a kiss, resting his forehead against Stoffel's as the sound of Marcus retching echoed around the dingy bathroom. Jo rushed over to Marcus' side, trying to make him drink some water but even that didn't want to stay down.

"I'm sorry," Marcus mumbled, but Jo just kissed his forehead, pushing his hair back off his brow as he pressed his cold hand to the back of his neck, hoping that it would make him feel better.

Marcus drank the rest of the water, and Jo was torn between leaving him in the bathroom and taking him with while he went to get more, but he couldn't bear the thought of leaving him alone in this state. Jo slung his arm around his waist, helping him to his feet as he prepared to brave the crowds.

*

Stoffel found Kevin chatting to a guy, and from the way Kevin was swaying on his feet it was probably time to go already. As he got closer he could hear what they were saying, Kevin was shouting so that he could be heard over the loud music.

"Is this your boyfriend?" the man asked, as Kevin slowly turned round to see Stoffel standing next to him.

"Yes." Kevin nodded so vigorously that he nearly fell over, and he stumbled against Stoffel who wrapped his arm around him, holding him steady. "I have three boyfriends," Kevin said, and the man stared at Stoffel, clearly wondering how drunk Kevin was.

"I should take him home," Stoffel said, leading Kevin away as he headed back toward the bathroom, hoping that Marcus was in a better state so that they could at least get him to a taxi without having to carry him.

"I love you," Kevin mumbled, grabbing at Stoffel as they walked, and Stoffel could taste the strong liquorice of ouzo as they kissed, no wonder Kevin was so drunk.

*

Jo had managed to get as far as the bar when he saw Kevin chatting to a man, the body language said it all, they were clearly flirting.

Kevin smiled when he saw Jo, and Jo tried to keep the unimpressed look of his face.

"Can I take him home?" Kevin asked, and Jo blinked a few times before responding.

"Nope. Are you forgetting that you're already in a relationship?" Jo wrapped his arm around Kevin's waist, partly to hold him up, but mostly so that the other guy would take the hint that Kevin was spoken for.

"But he thinks my hair is made of gold." Kevin's knees buckled and Jo rushed to catch him, holding him as he sat on the ground. "I don't feel so good."

"Let's get you some water, and then I think it's bed time," Jo said, and Kevin grinned at the mention of bed, but he was in no fit state to do anything other than sleep.

Jo got a glass of water from the bar, passing it down to Kevin who sipped at it, still sat on the floor as he took a minute to get his bearings. "Do you think you can stand?"

Kevin slowly got to his feet, Jo holding him tight as he whispered how sorry he was. Jo looked around, and he realised that Marcus wasn't sitting by the bar where he left him.

_Great, now I've got to go find Marcus again._

Jo led Kevin towards the toilets, there was a good chance that it was where had gone, and on the way Kevin kept asking if he could take various guys home, all of which seemed more than happy to take Kevin home with little more than a cheeky smile and a wink.

"Can I take him home?" Kevin asked, and Jo turned to see what guy had caught Kevin's eye this time.

"Yes." Jo felt his heart rate lower. "He's your boyfriend."

Marcus leant in for a kiss, and Jo pulled a funny face, but with the amount of alcohol Kevin had drunk, he probably wouldn't notice that Marcus had been throwing up earlier.

"I think it's time to take these two home to bed." Stoffel smiled, at least they'd managed to round up their two little drunks before they were any worse for wear.

Jo ended up carrying Kevin bridal style after he tripped over the first step, and no taxi driver wanted to take them home.

"It's just over a mile, do you think we can walk it?" Jo asked, Kevin asleep in his arms as Marcus threw up in a bin.

"I feel better now." Marcus burped and Stoffel laughed, holding him up as they started staggering towards the house.

It took them an hour to walk it, Kevin had walked for a little bit but then it was clear that he was struggling to stay upright and Jo ended up carrying him again.

By the time Kevin and Marcus were in bed they both looked angelic again, peacefully sleeping in each other's arms.

"I don't think I ever want to drink again," Jo said, laughing as Stoffel shook his head. They stripped off and headed for the shower, their clothes were probably best burnt after all that time spent sitting on a sticky nightclub floor. At least it hadn't been too difficult to get Kevin and Marcus out of their clothes, so that they could at least sleep comfortably.

"It's a shame they're going to miss out on all the fun," Stoffel said, picking up the condom from the little soap dish, fumbling to get it open with the water, before rolling it on to Jo's cock.

Stoffel went in for one last kiss, tongues roaming as he pressed Jo against the wall, making him moan. He turned around, leaning against the wall as he spread his legs, waiting for Jo to ravage him, tire him out so that he could sleep soundly after all the excitement of the club.

Their moans and gasps were muffled by the water, it didn't take long to have Stoffel calling out Jo's name as he climaxed, wrapped up in Jo's arms as he whispered how much he loved him.

They slept in the chair, not wanting to smother Kevin and Marcus while they were drunk. Stoffel knew all too well the warmth that alcohol fuelled, and he definitely didn't want to be thrown up on. It was nice to watch them both sleep, cuddled in Jo's arms as the sun came up.

***

There were lots of groans as Marcus and Kevin woke, even with the curtains shut the sun was still bright and neither of them looked happy about that.

Jo made coffee for everyone, and Marcus looked a little better after that, but then he was on the verge of falling asleep again, and it probably wouldn't do him any good.

"How about we go down to the beach?" Stoffel said, "I could do with a work out."

Marcus groaned and Kevin pulled the blanket up over his head, trying to shut the world out and failing.

"I could do with a topless workout," Stoffel said, grinning as he looked at the bed, and there was movement. It got them dressed and out of the house without too much complaining, and that was a win.

Jo reached out to hold Marcus' hand before remembering that they were out in public, and he let his hand fall back down to his side. They appeared to be the only ones on the beach, but it was easier not to risk it.

Stoffel went for a jog as Jo made sure that Marcus and Kevin were comfy sitting on the sand, handing them drinks and snacks to soak up any left over alcohol that was still sloshing around their system.

Jo was thinking of joining Stoffel when he returned, standing near the sea as he stretched out his muscles, he was so perfectly toned, and the way that he moved was so graceful and elegant.

Marcus had pushed his sunglasses up on his forehead so that he could get a better view of Stoffel working out, and both Kevin and Jo were looking over the top of their sunnies, discreetly dragging their eyes over the gorgeous creature that was their boyfriend.

Jo opened a can of Diet Coke, even on holiday he had to behave, and it fizzed over, its sticky liquid running down his hand as he stared with his mouth hanging open.

Stoffel looked up to ask if any of them were going to join him, and when he saw that he had a captive audience he decided that he might as well use his training time as foreplay.

He made sure that he did a lot of exercises that involved him bending over, showing off his perfect rear as they all watched on, Jo squirming as he tried to hide his erection. Stoffel was making sure that his pecs moved in such a way as to have Marcus absently reaching down to touch himself, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to tease them for much longer unless they wanted to have sex on the beach.

Stoffel wandered up to them, and they all tried to look like they hadn't just been staring at him. "Do you want to move this exercise to the bedroom?"

Kevin sprinted back to the bedroom, Marcus following closely behind as Jo gathered up their things, shaking his head as Stoffel grinned. That was definitely one way to cure their hangovers.

***

Jo was making coffee while the others were still sleeping, he was wondering what they could do today when he caught sight of the keys for the boat hanging up by the door.

It seemed a waste not to go out on the water while they had this opportunity, and there were water skis so that they could mess around while they were out there. Jo made up some sandwiches, and packed lots of drinks, as well as the suntan lotion so that no-one got burnt. The sun always seemed much stronger when he was out at sea, and he wasn't sure why.

"Morning." Kevin wandered through in the most dazzlingly bright boxers, and Jo smiled just from the sight of them. As he got closer Jo realised that he was hard, but his boxers were doing a good job of camouflaging it from certain angles.

Jo gave Kevin a quick kiss before holding his hips, swaying them so that he could see the bulge disappearing and reappearing. He ended up on his knees in front of Kevin, peeling down his boxers to reveal his hard cock, taking him into his mouth without hesitation.

Kevin ran his fingers through Jo's curls, holding his head as he sucked away, coming the second that the tip hit the back of Jo's mouth and he drank down every drop, licking him clean with a smile on his face.

"That is one hell of a good morning," Kevin said, laughing as he helped Jo to his feet.

"You wouldn't want it any other way." Jo grinned as he handed Kevin a cup of coffee, wandering out to the terrace to drink it as the fresh sea air made them feel like they were free. It wasn't long before Stoffel and Marcus surfaced, both grinning like idiots, clearly having had some early morning fun of their own.

Once the coffee was finished, Jo looked at them all with a smile on his face before fishing out the keys for the boat from his pocket.

"Who wants to have a little fun out at sea today?"

*

The sea was calm and they found a nice spot to sit and have lunch, they'd all woken up too late to have breakfast. Not that any of them were complaining about that.

Jo watched as Marcus and Kevin soaked up the sun and the calming sound of the water, but Stoffel didn't look quite so thrilled.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jo asked, cuddling up against Stoffel. He looked a little pale, and he was quiet, but he seemed to be fine apart from that.

"Yes, just a little tired." Stoffel leant in for a kiss, lying back on deck so that he could nap, and Jo lay next to him, holding his hand as he dozed.

It was all peaceful, until there was a yelp, and the sound of something large hitting the water. Jo leapt up, rushing to the source of the noise.

"Kevin fell in." Marcus looked over the barrier and Jo saw no sign of Kevin resurfacing.

Jo stripped off his top, throwing his phone on the deck as he dived in to the water, forcing his eyes open so that he could look for Kevin. It was deep here, but there was no knowing if he'd hit his head on the boat on the way in.

He was on the verge of tears when someone grabbed him from behind, dragging him to the surface as he gasped for air. Kevin's laugh seemed so loud on the open water, and Jo felt his heart rate slow.

"I thought you'd drowned." Jo turned to look at Kevin, and the smile was gone. He rested his forehead against Jo's, his big blue eyes amplified by the sky and the sea surrounding them.

"I just wanted you all wet," Kevin whispered, leaning in for a kiss as there was another splash, and Marcus swam over to join them.

They swam around in circles, chasing each other and splashing around, transported back to a time when they were kids, happy with the simple pleasure of playing in the water.

Jo looked up to see if Stoffel was coming in to join them, but there was no sign of him. He climbed aboard and found Stoffel curled up, his pale skin was now tinted with green and he didn't look well.

"What's wrong? Is it something that you ate?" Jo asked, and Stoffel just shook his head.

"I've never been on a boat for this long before." Stoffel tried to sit up but his eyes darted around and he slumped back down on the deck. Jo held him tight, but he knew that he wouldn't feel better until he was back on dry land.

"I'll get us back to land as smoothly as possible." Jo gave Stoffel a kiss on his forehead, and Marcus rushed in to cuddle him as Jo started up the boat.

It took them a while to get back, but they made it without Stoffel throwing up which was a win of sorts. The day ended with Stoffel bundled on the sofa, watching movies as his boyfriends held him and he slowly returned to his normal colour.

"I'm sorry guys."

"Don't be sorry," Jo said, as the others piled in for kisses, "I didn't realise you got seasick."

"I've only ever been round the Monaco harbour on a boat." Stoffel shook his head, he could drive at three hundred kilometres per hour, and yet a boat on calm waters had made him feel like his stomach had been turned inside out.

Kevin held him close, and Stoffel drifted off to sleep in his arms, glad to be back on land.

***

"Food or sex?" Stoffel asked, and Marcus pouted.

"Both?" Marcus wasn't the only one batting his eyelashes at him, Kevin looked equally thrilled by the idea that both was an option.

"There's left over pizza in the fridge," Jo said, as Stoffel glared at him.

"Eating in the bed is one thing, but eating during sex?" Stoffel shook his head as Jo shrugged, he would gladly do anything if it meant seeing his boyfriends happy, and he was going to have to wash the sheets before they left no matter what else they did in bed.

"I don't mind." Jo looked at Marcus and Kevin, their grins growing as their eyes pleaded with Stoffel to say yes.

"It's a choking risk." Stoffel tried to keep a straight face but it was no use, they ended up laughing and Kevin knew that they'd won. "I'll get the pizza…"

Marcus and Kevin were like puppies waiting for their kibbles, both of them wriggling on the bed as Stoffel returned with two pizza boxes that had the left overs from dinner last night.

Jo had put it in the fridge while the others dozed after some epic sex, and he had no doubt that they'd both still be nicely open this morning. Marcus and Kevin scrambled round so that they could eat while hanging off the bed, the pizza boxes on the floor to catch any crumbs.

"Comfy?" Jo asked, and he got murmurs of agreement as they both ate.

"Food and sex, we are living the dream," Kevin said, grinning as he picked up another slice while Stoffel got into position behind him.

Stoffel handed Jo a condom, and the nearly empty bottle of lube. Kevin and Marcus were some sight, lying out with their legs spread wide, hips wiggling as they made lots of content little noises as they ate.

Jo rolled the condom on before adding more lube, leaning over Marcus so he could get a bite of pizza before sliding in. Marcus felt so good wrapped around him, so warm and snug, and he made the most beautiful noises as Jo made love to him.

Kevin was noisy even with his mouth full, and it didn't take long for all of them to be gasping through what must have been at least their fifth orgasm in less than twenty-four hours.

Jo rolled off Marcus, stealing the last slice of pizza from the box as he snuggled in next to him, this was all he wanted for his holiday, to see everyone happy.

It was a pity that it had to come to an end, but tomorrow they were going to have to head back to reality.

***

"What are you doing?" Marcus asked, his eyes half open as he woke up.

Jo was already dressed, and he was trying to hide all the evidence that they'd had a lot of sex over the last ten days. "Tidying before my sisters and their friends get here."

"Oh." Marcus laughed, before rubbing at his eyes and pulling on some jogging bottoms. "I'll help you."

There were an eye-opening amount of condoms, and when Jo tried to work out how many they'd used his mind couldn't work it out.

By the time that Stoffel and Kevin had woken up, Jo had tidied the rest of the place, and that just left him one last thing to do. Change the bedding.

Jo left the sheets drying on line, it wasn't too much to ask of his sister to take it in later, since he'd cleaned the rest of the place.

They were about to head to the airport when there was a knock on the door and his sisters came wandering in, their friends all standing and staring when the saw the collection of Formula one drivers lounging about, waiting for their taxi.

Jo went to give both his sisters a hug, and he heard several people whisper if the guys were single, to which he could only laugh.

They had just enough time for a coffee and a catch up, leaving out most of what they got up to on holiday in favour of telling them that Kevin and Marcus got really drunk, and that Stoffel got seasick.

*

"Did you all have fun?" Jo asked, sipping at his coffee as they waited for their flight, he wasn't sure that another coffee was really the best thing before flying, but its familiar taste was comforting.

"Yes," Stoffel said, as the others smiled, "I can't wait until Christmas."

The smiles were all gone, no-one had to say a word to know what they were all thinking. There was no way that they were going to be able to take their boyfriends home for Christmas, but none of them would be able to not go home to their families either.

As much as they all wanted to spend time together, it was much more complicated than that.

"Maybe New Year?" Marcus said, but it would depend on so many things, like what their teams wanted, and worse still, what series they were all racing in next year.

"Maybe?" Jo bit at his lip, wondering why reality had to rear its ugly head.

At least they'd got one amazing holiday together, and he was going to cling on to all those happy memories until their next holiday, even if that was next summer.


	18. Miracle in Monza

Jo wandered up to Kevin, there was no-one else around at the back of the motorhome, and before he could even open his mouth, Kevin pressed a finger to his lips.

"I'm fine, please don't ask if I'm okay, I can't take any more." Kevin laughed, his cheeky grin shining out and Jo knew that he was feeling much better.

Their group chat this week had been an endless stream of 'I wish I was there to kiss you better' and the hug emoji. Endless rows of bears hugging, which had made him smile every time that he saw them. But now he just wanted to get ready to race.

Jo held his arms out, his eyes darting around as he made sure that they were still alone, and Kevin let out a little sigh as he inhaled Jo's scent, hints of citrus and motor oil. He was warm and comfy, but he couldn't stay here all day.

"I'll see you tonight, after the football." Jo winked at Kevin, biting his lip as he wandered back towards the garage. They were careful not to be seen arriving and leaving together as much as possible.

Jo looked back to see Kevin dragging his eyes over him, and he knew that Kevin was definitely feeling like his old self again.

*

Jo was glad to be playing football again, it had been a while since he'd had a kick around with his mates, and he realised that he'd lost some of skills in that time.

He wanted to shake his head, two own goals, but at least each goal was money to charity. That made him feel better about it all, and now he was heading to see his boyfriends before his dad arrived late tomorrow night.

*

Jo felt butterflies as he knocked on Kevin's door, even though he'd seen him earlier, it felt like it had been weeks since he'd seen Stoffel and Marcus.

"Did you have fun?" Stoffel asked, as Jo wandered in, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he headed straight for the bed. Kevin was lying out with Marcus cuddled into him, even though it wasn't that late, he already looked tired.

"Yes?" Jo looked confused, and he flopped down on to the bed next to Marcus, waiting for Stoffel to get comfy.

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked, and Jo let out the breath that he'd been holding.

"I just worry that I might not have a seat next year," Jo said, "Everyone else tonight had their future sorted, and I'm just waiting and hoping."

"We're all in the same boat," Marcus said, fidgeting so that he could roll over and look at Jo, "But whatever happens we'll be here for each other."

They piled into one big hug, stroking and kissing any bit of free skin as they all felt the tension fade.

"Just think happy thoughts," Kevin said, and Jo could hear the grin on his face, "Like what we're going to do for the birthday boy tomorrow."

Jo held them all tight, and then he caught sight of the time, his sister would be wondering where he was.

"I'll see you all tomorrow," Jo said, giving them all a goodbye kiss before strolling back towards his room, smiling as he thought of all the things that he could do for Marcus to make sure that he had a very happy birthday.

***

Jo felt guilty making his excuses even though his dad had only just arrived, but he'd waited all day to see Marcus, and he wasn't going to let anyone get in his way.

"Have you had dinner?" his dad asked, and Jo nodded, he'd eaten before he left the garage, so that he would have the most possible time

"Marcus is coming over, were going to hang out since it's his birthday." Jo looked down at his feet, unable to look his dad in the eye. Even though he wasn't lying, it wasn't quite the truth.

His dad smiled, and Jo felt his heart rate slow. "I'll ask Emily if she wants to get dinner. Have fun, and I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, dad." Jo gave him a hug, and he wondered if his dad thought he was lying, using it as an excuse to see Stoffel, but he must have known that it was Marcus' birthday.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on his door, and he assumed it must have been his dad again, but when he opened the door, Marcus was standing there.

"Happy birthday," Jo said, reaching out to take Marcus' hand as he led him into the room. Once the door clicked shut, Marcus' lips were pressed against his own, the taste of sweet icing on his lips and Jo backed him up until Marcus was pushed up against the wall.

Jo deepened the kiss, his fingers rubbing over Marcus' stubble as his tongue teased at his lips, making him gasp and moan. Marcus was unbuttoning Jo's shirt, his hands roaming over his fuzzy chest, and Jo let out a gasp as his thumb brushed over his nipples, forcing him to break the kiss as he buried his head against Marcus' shoulder, inhaling his scent as his soft hair tickled his ear.

There was a knock on the door and they both froze, but then the sound of Kevin's voice drifted through the door and they both relaxed.

Jo opened the door just enough that he could peer out, and so that only Kevin and Stoffel could see that his shirt was open and his lips were moist.

Kevin and Stoffel rushed in, heading straight for Marcus as they whispered 'happy birthday' before making it true with their lips, all the breathless gasps and moans going straight to Jo's cock, and from the way that Marcus was grinding against Kevin, he wasn't the only one.

Stoffel took Kevin's place, as the wrinkles on Kevin's forehead said what everyone was thinking. They didn't have long together.

Marcus reached out for Jo to take his hand, leading him to the sofa as he unzipped his jeans, sitting back with the damp patch on his boxers showing, and Jo moved in to mouth at it.

"How about we all blow you?" Kevin said, his eyebrow raised as his cheeky grin shone out.

"He'll be asleep the second that Jo's done with him," Stoffel said, laughing, and Jo joined in, there was no way that Marcus would stay awake for all of that.

"Maybe we'll just have to put a show on for you while Jo sucks you off?" Kevin's voice was pure sex, breathless and teasing as he unzipped his jeans, slinking out of them while Stoffel did the same. Marcus' eyes were wide as he watched them both get undressed, unable to believe that these two sex gods were his boyfriends.

Kevin sat down at the end of the sofa, flexing his arms so that his angel fluttered their wings, and Stoffel made sure that Marcus was watching before swinging round so that his thighs were resting either side of Kevin's head on the back of the sofa, which earned him a few murmurs of appreciation.

"That is ridiculous," Jo said, sticking his tongue out and Stoffel just smiled at him, unfazed by the fact that he was upside down and holding most of his body weight with his arms.

"All that training has to have some perks," Stoffel said, grinning as he licked his lips, wrapping them around Kevin's cock as Kevin reached down to cup his balls, sucking noisily on Stoffel's cock.

Marcus was engrossed in the show that they were putting on for him, Kevin making a lot of noise just to make sure that Marcus knew how much he was enjoying it all. His eyes were locked on Stoffel, making it all look effortless, and Marcus didn't notice that Jo was getting into position, biting his lip before wrapping his lips around Marcus' cock, taking it all into his mouth as Marcus grabbed his hair.

Kevin reached out to Marcus with his free hand, intertwining their fingers as Marcus' head slumped back on the sofa, overwhelmed by it all. The warmth of Jo's mouth combined with the sound of Kevin's breathless moans, muffled by Stoffel's cock, which only made it hotter.

Marcus grabbed at Jo's hair, coming with a pained moan, shuddering as Jo swallowed it all down. Jo grinned as his tongue flicked at the tip, making Marcus writhe with the aftershocks.

"Fuck that was hot." Marcus dragged Jo up into a messy kiss, as Stoffel swung round so that he was sitting next to Kevin, exchanging lazy kisses as they all snuggled together.

And then someone knocked on the door.

There was the sound of a phone being dropped and the way that they said 'fuck' sent chills down Jo's spine.

"It's my sister, and she's got a key," Jo whispered, his eyes wide as he pulled up Marcus' jeans before hastily buttoning his shirt up. Stoffel and Kevin moved equally fast, and Jo hit the power button on the tv remote, hoping that it remembered the channel he was on earlier.

"Everyone pretend to be asleep," Stoffel whispered, the sound of him landing on the sofa covered by the noise of the handle being jiggled, clearly the card hadn't worked as it should.

There was a little beep and the four of them resisted the urge to open their eyes. Jo heard his sister let out a little laugh, before wandering over to him.

"How are you asleep at nine?" Emily asked, sitting down on the sofa next to him as Jo heard Marcus snore, he was actually asleep.

She took the remote, turning up the volume as Jo held his breath, hoping that he could act convincingly enough to pretend that he'd just woken up.

"I did not take you guys for watching _Love Actually_." Emily laughed, Jo had wondered what he'd left the tv on, but it didn't matter, just as long as she didn't find out about his boyfriends. Not yet.

Stoffel let out a yawn, pretending to be amused by the fact that Kevin was cuddled into him. He smiled at Emily, they'd met briefly over the summer break, and he'd made sure to lightly flirt with all her friends to keep up appearances.

He leant over so that he could flick Jo's ear, it was the only way that he could think to wake him up that wasn't overly friendly, and Emily laughed when he woke with a jolt, rubbing at his ear.

"Hey, how was dinner with dad?"

"Fine, I left him chatting with Martin." Emily let out a little snort, there was no knowing when their dad would be back.

Kevin stretched out, waking up as he snapped away from Stoffel's side, and even though it was an act, it hurt a little.

"I should be going, my dad will think I'm avoiding him." Kevin patted his pockets, checking that he had everything. "Sweet dreams birthday boy," Kevin said, shaking his head at Marcus as he snored. "Bye guys."

Kevin left as quickly as his feet would carry him, and it was easier after that, the four of them watching the film. Jo and Stoffel had to pretend that they weren't bored, but then his dad returned and spared them from having to watch the end of the film.

Stoffel excused himself, and Jo wondered if there was an easy way to wake Marcus, but every time that he moved, Marcus just snuggled in closer, which amused his sister.

"I'm going to walk Marcus back to his room," Jo said, aware that it had got late, and they both had to be up early tomorrow.

Emily raised an eyebrow, but thankfully his dad said nothing. Jo kept wondering how bad it would be if they knew, but every time he thought about it, his stomach twisted into knots.

***

Jo walked into the motorhome to see his dad talking to Kevin's dad, he felt his heart rate soar, even though he knew that this time would come, it was still jarring to see it.

A tuft of blond hair peeked out from the back of the motorhome, and Jo said hi as he walked past his dad and Jan, heading straight for Kevin.

"They're talking," Jo said, his voice low as he glanced around, and Kevin nodded, his eyes wide as the implications of it all sank in.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kevin whispered, and Jo shook his head. He just hoped that they hadn't noticed quite how close their sons were.

They peered round the door, glad that it was quiet enough for them to listen in.

"Congratulations on your win," Jonathan said, as Jan nodded, "It was a good race."

"It was." Jan smiled. "I'm just glad that I got to speak to Kevin before the race."

Both of them nodded, and Jo could see what they were thinking.

"Why didn't we tell our sons to do something safer?" Jan said, shaking his head.

"It was inevitable that they'd be racers," Jonathan said, laughing to himself as they both sipped at their coffee.

"Of course they're talking about racing," Kevin said, the relief clear on his face.

"Good luck for quali," Jo said, his hand resting on Kevin's arm for a little longer than just a friendly gesture.

"You too." Kevin glanced around before giving Jo a kiss on the cheek, leaving him blushing as he went to get ready for quali.

*

Jo saw the news, but there was no way to ditch his family, so he had to make do with just sending Stoffel a message. He would be able to congratulate him in person some other time.

Kevin had the same problem, he didn't get a lot of time with his dad, so it seemed rude to ditch him twice in one weekend.

Marcus saw the messages saying that Jo and Kevin were busy, and he set off in the direction of Stoffel's hotel. He was sure that he knew the perfect way to congratulate him.

He strolled through the hotel, the bright lights jarring with the reddish-orange glow of the sunset. Marcus scanned the lobby for the lifts, hoping that no-one noticed him, there was a collection of people milling around him, although he was glad that the bar in this place was on the top floor.

The lift was empty, and he felt relief when he stepped out on Stoffel's floor, his room was just around the corner.

Marcus was happy for Stoffel, but he felt conflicted, he just wanted to be sure about his own future in F1. But all that was pushed out of his mind when Stoffel opened the door, he had the biggest grin on his face, and Marcus rushed in to hug him, nearly knocking him off his feet before swinging him around.

"I'm so happy for you," Marcus said, squeezing Stoffel tight as he put him down.

"Thank you." Stoffel blushed, his big grin shining out and Marcus went in for a kiss. It was a rush to feel Stoffel's smile pressed up against him, feel his happiness as he licked at the taste of champagne on his lips.

Stoffel was tugging at his t-shirt, and Marcus helped him out of it, diving back in for another kiss the second that it was off, his hands roaming over Stoffel's perfect abs, making him gasp as he unbuttoned Marcus' shirt.

The cool air was like heaven on his skin, he started to take off his shirt, not breaking the kiss as the sweaty material clung to his skin, chafing as he slid his arms out. Stoffel lead him to the bed, his tongue teasing at his lips, sloppy kisses that promised so much.

Marcus stumbled as he slipped out of his shoes, pushing Stoffel back on to the bed, and he growled when he landed, lying out while Marcus dragged his eyes over him. Stoffel reached down to slide his hand inside his boxers, and Marcus took the hint.

"You look gorgeous like that," Marcus said, moving in to unzip Stoffel's jeans, fluttering his eyelashes as he locked Stoffel in his gaze.

Stoffel reached out to run his fingers through Marcus' hair, arching his back as Marcus pulled down his jeans and boxers, grinning when he saw Stoffel's hard cock spring out. He shuffled out of his own jeans, crawling on to the bed as Stoffel bit his lip, and not even that could supress his grin.

Marcus grabbed Stoffel, lifting him up the bed as he made himself comfy between his legs, trailing little kisses across his thighs, making sure to avoid his cock, each needy little gasp making him harder.

Stoffel groaned, and Marcus knew that it would be cruel to make him wait much longer, he took the tip of his cock into his mouth, savouring the warmth of him, tasting the pre-come as his fingers teased at the soft hair around his hole.

Each gasp had Marcus taking more of him into his mouth, greedily sucking away as Stoffel tugged at his hair, encouraging him to go faster. He was rubbing himself against the bed, excited by the taste of Stoffel filling his mouth, and he pressed a finger inside him, heading straight for that spot as Stoffel shuddered in orgasm.

Marcus swallowed it all down, gasping around him as he came, and he looked up to see Stoffel smiling down at him. He moved up slowly so that he could let Stoffel taste himself, wrapping him up in his arms as they exchanged sloppy kisses.

"I'm so proud of you," Marcus said, stifling a yawn as he cuddled in close, their fingers intertwined as he listened to Stoffel's heartbeat.

Stoffel kissed Marcus forehead, this year had been made so much easier by having his boyfriends around. "I love you."


	19. Celebration

Jo smiled as he wandered into the pub, it was nice to feel normal for a change, after all the travelling, and he wasn't sure that he would ever get used to being recognised in public.

That was why he loved the pub quiz at his local, it was a place where everyone loved football, and no-one knew about F1. Which meant that the four of them could go out in public without anyone noticing, and this week they had their secret weapon – Dany.

It was usually just him and Stoffel, but it was a fluke that they were all in the country at the same time, and Marcus had jiggled his flights so that he could come via London, plus it meant that he could spend the night with his boyfriends.

They'd not yet found a time to properly reward Stoffel for his drive, and tonight was going to be the night.

After they'd annihilated the competition in the pub quiz. They were usually second, which was nice, but just once it would be good to win. And that was where Dany came in, he was ridiculously well-read, and his science knowledge was impressive.

Stoffel was their geography guy, as well as films, Kevin knew music, and Marcus knew sports that weren't football, and Jo was pretty much only good at football questions, but since that made up quite a few of the questions here, unsurprisingly, meant that he pulled his weight.

Jo found the four of them sitting in a corner booth, all huddled together as they whispered to each other.

"Hi, discussing strategy?" Jo laughed, and he noticed that none of them had a drink, although he knew how embarrassing it was to order water and Diet Coke in a bar that was almost exclusively real ale drinkers.

There was a chorus of 'hi' and 'how are you' and Dany looked glad just to be included.

"What do you want to drink?" Jo could have guessed what his boyfriends would want, but Dany's request was strange.

"Diet Red Bull, ask no questions, hear no lies." Dany raised an eyebrow, and Kevin looked at him with a grin on his face.

"It can't be because you like the taste," Kevin said, "No-one likes the taste of energy drinks."

"True." Dany laughed, and shook his head. "It's in my contract."

Jo wanted to laugh, but Dany's tone said it was true, although that didn't surprise him as much as he thought it would.

He wandered up to the bar, enduring the barman's pitying look as he took his collection of water and diet drinks back to the table.

"Right, who's ready to destroy the competition?" Stoffel cracked his knuckles, smile on his face as the quiz master started to hand out the little answer sheets.

The first few rounds had been easy, a little bit of current affairs, which was Jo's other specialist knowledge, although lots of time in airports meant that it was easy for him to catch up on the headlines. But now it was starting to get more difficult, and their main rivals had one advantage that not even Dany could match – they were old enough to remember a time before the 90s.

"In the US television series 'Cheers', in which year was the bar established?"

Jo had heard of the programme, he could probably even guess what year the programme started, but what year the bar in it was established. No idea.

He looked around the table and everyone looked equally blank, but it was just one question, it wasn't a big loss.

"Just guess a year," Kevin said, holding the tiny pencil that they were using to fill in their answers.

"Sixty-three?" Dany said, and the others nodded, they had to put something down.

The rest were easy, Dany's knowledge of classic rock music was good considering he wasn't even born then. Geography was up next, and the five of them should do well with it.

"What colour is the inner cross on the national flag of Iceland?"

"Easy," Kevin said, writing down the word red on the answer sheet as Dany looked confused.

"Isn't it blue?" Dany whispered, and Marcus just shook his head.

"You're thinking of Finland." Kevin put the pencil down, the answer was written and he was waiting for the next question.

"Which is the largest ocean on Earth?"

"Pacific," Stoffel said, without batting an eyelid, leaning back in his chair as he sipped at his water.

Kevin scribbled it down, the rest were easy, and they were just behind the guys that usually won.

The last round saw them tied for points, and that meant that it was going to go to a tie-break question.

Jo stood by the quiz master, a man with bright pink hair and a Hawaiian shirt so bright that Jo wished he'd brought his sunglasses. His team were gathered around him as he faced off against a team of four guys who were at least forty, and were wearing identical football strips.

"Whichever team answers first with the correct answer is the winner. Are you ready?"

Jo nodded as the other team captain did the same, all eyes were on them and Jo hoped that it was an easy question.

"American singer Katheryn Hudson is better known by what name?"

Jo looked at the others with confusion, as the other team captain shouted out, "Katy Perry."

Everyone in the pub turned to stare at him, and he shrugged before saying, "My daughter's a fan."

There was laughter as they went to get their free drinks, he wasn't going to hear the end of that for a while, but it did mean that their team won.

"I can't believe we lost again," Stoffel said, and Jo laughed.

"I'm fine losing on the subject of Katy Perry." Jo snorted, shaking his head as they wandered up to congratulate the winning team, heading for the door so that they could get home as quickly as possible.

"It's just a pity F1 didn't come up," Stoffel said, once they were outside, and the others laughed.

"Now to celebrate your drive," Marcus said, smile on his face, until he saw Dany standing there.

Dany held his hands up, and Marcus felt bad, Dany didn't need any more bad feelings. "I'm just going to head back to Carlos' place."

Stoffel looked around at all of them, his eyes wide, and they all nodded. "Stay, come and join us, we have ice cream and video games, like the giant children that we are."

Dany laughed, and he looked relieved, it was nice just to see him happy. They wandered back towards Stoffel's flat, where he had chocolate ice cream hiding in the back of his freezer, and a copy of the new F1 game.

The five of them barely fitted on the sofa, and it was like being teenagers again, hyperactive from all the sugar as they screamed at the tv, willing the video game versions of themselves to go faster.

Dany looked happy, as did everyone else, and it was a nice evening, even if they hadn't won the pub quiz.

Jo noticed that Kevin was on his best behaviour, making sure that his natural cheekiness hid any of the tell-tale signs that they were in a relationship. Although from the way Dany looked at them, Jo was sure that he'd already figured it out. Well, at least enough to think that they were all part of the same friends with benefits agreement.

Dany didn't leave until the sun came up, and the four of them ended up piled into Stoffel's bed, glad that they had got to spend time together, even if it hadn't gone quite as planned.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Stoffel whispered, and Jo nodded, he'd never met anyone in his entire career that wasn't a fighter.

***

Tuesday night saw them all in Singapore, and they were all free for the evening, so they had arranged to meet in Jo's room, just because it was closer to the stairs, so they could sneak out without being noticed if they needed to.

Marcus was the last to arrive, glancing around the corridor before he stepped into the room, rushing in for a kiss as he heard little gasps from the bed. Jo was wearing a dressing gown, and from what Marcus could see, Kevin and Stoffel were both naked on the bed, teasing each other with little strokes, letting their fingers roam as they waited for him.

He didn't have to ask to know what the plan was for the evening, they still hadn't celebrated Stoffel's drive, and tonight was the perfect night. No distractions, and no need to be up early the next day.

"We never got to properly celebrate your drive," Marcus said, stripping off his t-shirt as he headed towards the bed, the sound of Jo's dressing gown dropping to the floor had a wonderful image popping into his head, but he didn't take his eyes off Stoffel.

Kevin was kissing at Stoffel's nipples, alternating between them as his hand stroked at his abs, teasing at the hairs around his cock but never touching it.

Marcus stripped off the rest of his clothes in a hurry, before lying down on the other side of Stoffel, leaning in for a passionate kiss. It felt like time had slowed, Stoffel's gasps echoing out as the bed dipped, and Marcus opened his eyes to see that Jo had crawled on to the bed, settling between Stoffel's legs.

Jo made sure that each kiss of Stoffel's thigh was as noisy as possible, adding to the collection of gasps and moans that were slowly getting louder. It was starting to feel like a game, seeing who would give in first, demand to be ravaged, and from the way that Stoffel was writhing on the bed, trying to encourage Jo to kiss something else, it wasn't going to take much more.

"Please." Stoffel's voice was wracked with need, and Jo made a show of sucking on his fingers, making sure that Stoffel was watching as he teased at his hole, waiting until he was pleading for more before sliding a finger in, heading straight for that spot as he brought Stoffel to the very brink of orgasm.

He slid his fingers out as Stoffel whimpered, but Marcus knew where Kevin would have stashed the lube and condoms, and he rushed to get them out, seeing the relief on Stoffel's face at the sight of them.

"Who wants to go first?" Stoffel said, biting on his lip as he looked at his three boyfriends.

Jo smiled, and Marcus handed him a condom. Watching him tear at the foil with his teeth was far hotter than it had any right to be, and from the way that Stoffel's cock twitched, he was clearly thinking the same thing.

The lube was messy and Jo slicked up Stoffel's hole before slathering more lube on his cock, slowly, so that he could prolong the teasing. Marcus held his breath as Jo got into position, holding Stoffel's legs wide as Kevin did the same on the other side. It was the perfect excuse to stroke at his thighs, although it didn't hurt that they had a good view of Jo thrusting in, his thick cock stretching Stoffel wide as he gasped in pleasure.

Stoffel dug his nails into Marcus' shoulder, gripping him tight as Jo bottomed out inside him. He didn't move until Stoffel wrapped his legs around his waist, and Kevin was muffling his moans with his lips. Marcus waited until Kevin was breathless before taking his place, feeding off Stoffel's excitement as Jo thrust away, moving gently as he worked towards his own climax.

Jo came with a grunt, ducking down to kiss Stoffel as he caught his breath, and it wasn't until he sat back that Marcus saw Kevin had already put a condom on, ready to take Jo's place when he withdrew.

Marcus was watching it all with fascination, he had never really been that interested in porn, especially compared to a lot of the guys that he knew who seemed to spend all of their time watching it, but seeing his boyfriends together always got him in the mood. The sight of Kevin towering over Stoffel as he pounded into him, sweat dripping down his body as his angel flexed their wings with each thrust, was a beautiful thing.

Stoffel was staring at Marcus, reaching out to stroke the side of his face. Kevin came, screaming in Danish as he shuddered, Jo leaning in for a kiss. Marcus was aware that Stoffel was staring at him, smile on his face as he handed him a condom.

"Tired?" Stoffel asked, spreading his legs wider so that Marcus could make himself comfy. Kevin was cuddled into Stoffel, on the verge of sleep as Jo held him, kissing the back of his neck as his chest heaved.

"Not yet," Marcus said, winking as he got into positon, the tip of his cock pressing against Stoffel's slick hole. He leant down for a kiss, gentle yet playful, waiting until Stoffel was squirming on the bed before thrusting in. Stoffel was so warm and snug, his muscles already fluttering around him as he took deep breaths.

Marcus could feel the familiar warmth pooling in his balls, and he reached down to wrap his hand around Stoffel's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts as Stoffel scrunched his eyes shut, Kevin kissing at his shoulder as Marcus felt Stoffel shudder in orgasm, his muscles clenching around him and pushing him over the edge.

"Did it feel good?" Marcus asked, Stoffel was so quiet when he came that he just wanted to make sure that he was satisfied. But then Marcus opened his eyes and saw Stoffel grinning, his body limp as Kevin rushed in for a kiss. Marcus withdrew and cuddled in next to Stoffel, not caring that they were all sweaty and sticky.

Stoffel opened his eyes, reaching out so that he had some contact with all of his boyfriends. "It was perfect."


	20. Winter Break

Jo was sitting in his parents' kitchen, sipping at his cup of tea as he tried to adjust to being in the same time zone for more than a week. The season had flown by, they had spent so long waiting for decisions to be made that it was December before they realised it, although they all had a contract signed for them to race next year.

He was texting Kevin when his mum came through, and he quickly locked his phone, stuffing it in his dressing gown pocket.

"You're up early, sweetie."

"I'm used to being up early to train, but then I couldn't get back to sleep." Jo finished the last of his tea as his mum put the kettle on, and she came over for a hug, giving him a kiss on the forehead before taking his cup so that she could make him another one.

They chatted away about what he'd been up to for the last few months, it felt like forever since he'd been home. He wondered if he should just tell her about his boyfriends, but he'd kept it a secret for this long, and he was now dreading what they might say if they found out. So he said nothing.

***

Will shuffled into the living room to see his parents, and his sisters, sitting there, but no Jo.

"Jo's gone to visit some friends," Jonathan said, as though he was a mind reader.

"So we're having a family meeting without him?" Will bit his lip, shuffling across to sit on the floor by his mum. He was sure he knew what this was about, but he didn't want to betray his brother, so he just sat quietly.

"I was wondering if Jo would want us to invite his boyfriend over for Christmas?"

"Jo has a boyfriend?" Emily looked around as Will tried to look sufficiently surprised not to be asked anything about it.

"Yes, Stoffel." Jonathan sat back in his seat, as everyone continued to look confused.

"I don't think so, dear," his mum said, and Will breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. "I saw him texting Kevin this morning."

"That doesn't mean that they're dating." It was Jonathan's turn to look confused, and Gill just smiled. Will was bracing himself for what would be the first fight that his parents had ever had for as long as he'd known them.

"No. But 'I miss you' and 'I love you' were the last two messages." Gill smiled, raising an eyebrow, and Will wondered what sort of strange cover up scheme Jo had going to hide his relationship with Marcus.

"He's not dating either of them he's dating Marcus," Will blurted out, his cheeks burning as he stared at the floor.

Alice gasped, and everyone turned to stare at her. "When I was in Monza, there was the sound of people… doing _it_ , but when I got into the room it was just the four of them sleeping on the sofa."

Will thought back to all the time he'd spent hanging around the paddock with his brother, and it all made sense.

"Oh god, he's dating all of them." Will covered his face with his hands, wondering if he should text Jo and tell him not to come home because of all this.

"I think I need to make a few phone calls." Jonathan strode out of the room, leaving Will feeling conflicted about what to do, but in the end it was agreed that no-one would tell Jo about any of it, spare him the embarrassment.

***

A few days later, it was Christmas Eve and Jo was dozing, blissfully unaware of what his family had talked about. There was a knock on the door, and Jo rolled over, hoping that someone else would get the door.

"Jo, can you get that?" Will screamed, and Jo let out a groan, stumbling out of bed as he wrapped himself up in a thick fluffy dressing gown, sliding into his slippers as the dog rushed over to see him the second that he stepped out of his room.

He opened the front door expecting to see one of the neighbours, or his parents' friends, but what he saw was his boyfriends and their families all standing in the cold.

Jo stood shocked as his parents herded them all into the house, and he stood staring at his boyfriends, wondering if it was all a dream and if he was going to wake up in bed alone any minute now.

He wanted to ask what they were doing here, but it sounded so rude, and he didn't care how or why they were here, all that mattered was that they were together again.

"I'm so glad that you're here." Jo held his arms out, unsure if it was the right time to be hugging them, but all three of them piled in for a hug, holding him tight as Jo wondered what their parents thought of all this.

There was the sound of jackets being hung up, and shoes coming off, but Jo just kept hugging his boyfriends, unable to let them go after just two weeks apart.

Once they were alone in the hall, Jo finally let go of them, standing back so that they could take their jackets off.

"You're cute when you're confused," Marcus said, stroking at the lines on Jo's forehead.

"Your dad called all our parents and invited us for Christmas," Kevin said, smiling as Jo tried to catch up with what was going on.

"So... Do your parents know?" Jo bit at his lip, if this was a dream it was in danger of turning into a nightmare.

"Yes, and so do yours." Stoffel reached out to hold Jo's hand, as Marcus and Kevin nodded.

"Are they okay with it?" Jo whispered, and the smiles were all he needed for an answer.

"We wanted to surprise you for Christmas." Marcus went back in for a hug, Stoffel and Kevin piling in after him.

"This is the best Christmas present I could have wished for."

There was a flurry of kisses, and Jo felt so happy the idea of spending Christmas with all of his loved ones was the most amazing feeling in the world.

"I should really thank my parents," Jo said, taking Marcus' hand as they formed a chain, heading towards the living room.

Jo took a deep breath before wandering in, and from the way his parents were smiling at him, he didn't have to say a word.

"Thank you." Jo went over to hug both his parents, blush on his cheeks as he retreated back to his boyfriends.

The four of them curled up on the sofa that had been left clear, and there was tea, coffee and cake sitting on the coffee table waiting for them.

There was silence as everyone sipped at their drinks, no-one was quite sure what to say, but then Kevin's mum spoke.

"So, are you going to tell us how you met?"

"Well…"

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
